Angel Negro
by AISHITERU-SHUICHI
Summary: Una pelea tiene consecuencias inesperadas, Shuichi ya no va hacer el único que sufrira muajajajaja las cosas toman giros inesperados TEMAN HEMOS REGRESADO! muajajajaja después de tanto tiempo TOT que felicidad! EL FINAL! TOT snif snif ES INCREIBLE!
1. Default Chapter

EL ACCIDENTE  
Era una mañana hermosísima, el sol podía apreciarse a pleno esplendor. Las  
aves repicaban su hermoso canto, dando a conocer la llegada del nuevo  
amanecer. Dos cuerpos se dejaban ver con los primeros rayos del alba. Uno  
se levantaba ágilmente, mientras el otro de cabellos rosados, seguía  
durmiendo placidamente, el rubio se quedo contemplándolo un segundo...  
Yuki: Es tan hermoso... pero es ruidoso, y esa es la esencia del pequeño baka  
(Pensó para sí, mientras se metía al baño)  
Shuichi se despertó agitado de su cama, completamente nervioso, lo cual se  
concreto al comprobar que su amante no estaba a su lado, como era de  
costumbre al despertar. Ese sueño lo había desconcertado, lo venía  
repitiendo hace dos semanas, y francamente ya lo tenía harto.  
Porque soñaba, una y otra vez con aquello... Se veía en la oscuridad,  
caminando a tientas, luego se encontraba con otro Shuichi, este lo miraba  
desafiante...  
  
FLASH BACK  
Simbología para sueño:  
Shuichi 1: (El que conocemos), Shuichi 2: (Voz de la conciencia o  
subconsciente)...  
Sueño:  
Shuichi1: Quien eres, y por qué estoy solo, dónde esta Yuki?  
Shuichi 2: (Cambiando su mirada a una penetrante y llena de maldad, que  
daba la impresión al mismo tiempo de un Shuichi interesante y sexy) Por qué  
lo buscan tanto? (Acercándose a el y tomando su cara en una forma coqueta)  
no lo necesitas, debes hacerlo pagar, el te hace sufrir...El no seguirá  
molestándote, te lo aseguro, incluso podemos jugar con otros (Riendo en una  
forma sexy y a la vez muy desafiante)  
Shuichi 1: (Asustado y comenzando a llorar) Quién eres, por qué te pareces  
a mi?, dime donde esta Yuki, y los demás, déjame escapar...  
Shuichi 2: (Con una mirada algo desafiante) En serio quieres volver?,  
déjame ayudarte...  
Shuichi 2 comienza a arrinconar a Shuichi 1 a un precipicio de luz que se  
formo a su espalda...  
Shuichi 1: (Asustado y forcejeando) Qué haces?, déjame irme...  
Shuichi 2: (Esbozando una sonrisa irónica) Pero si eso hago querido, déjame  
ayudarte, solo será un empujoncito.... (Lo lanza al precipicio y Shuichi  
siente miedo y pasan imágenes no vistas por él hasta ahora)  
Shuichi 1: (Grita) DEJAMÉ, SUELTAME....YUKI, QUIERO VOLVER...NO ME DEJES,  
PORQUE ME HACES SUFRIR....!!! (Esto último lo dice llorando)  
Y se deja ver por último a Shuichi 2, se le ve apoyado en un rincón más  
oscuro que la propia oscuridad del lugar, con los ojos cerrados y una  
mirada desafiante y a la vez muy sexy y provocadora, acompañado de una risa  
malévola...  
Shuichi 2: Oh!!! (Irónico) se ha caído el pequeño, quiero ver como les  
queda la cara al ver ese comportamiento....  
FIN FLASH BACK  
Después de meditar aquella situación, comienza a tratar de olvidar tan  
desagradable circunstancia, esperando a que el baño estuviera a su  
disposición, después de finalizar Yuki.  
Shuichi: (Ve salir a Yuki, y se le lanza a los brazos) YUKIIIIIII, YUKI,  
YUKI, YUKI, YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
Yuki: (Trata de quitárselo y coloca cara de pocos amigos) BÁJATE BAKA,  
QUITATE DE ENCIMA!!! (Y lo bota como a un cachorro al suelo)  
Shuichi: (Con traje de perro) Por qué me dejaste solito???, quiero mi beso  
de buenos días.... (Agarrándose de su pierna) Además parece que olvidaste que  
mañana será mi cumpleaños, lo pido por adelantado (Con ojos llorosos)  
Yuki: (Lo mira fijamente y tratando de quitárselo de la pierna como a un  
bicho) Y me dejaras en paz?  
Shuichi: (Este le afirma suplicante) Aja...eto yo lo prometo...  
Yuki: (Lo levanta del suelo y lo toma por la cintura) Sólo por hoy haré lo  
que me pides, no te aproveches (Se acerca y besa aquellos labios que tanto  
le gustan, probando de aquel néctar que lo enloquece)  
Yuki, busca con ansias aquella lengua, y ese beso se vuelve cada vez más  
intenso, olvidando por un momento que debían ir a trabajar y sin darse  
cuenta ya estaban en la cama nuevamente, disfrutando de las caricias  
mutuas....  
Shuichi: (Jadeante después de haber tenido tan larga sesión de amor) K, me  
va...ah... matar...por la hora....  
Yuki: No me eches la culpa baka, fue idea tuya  
Shuichi: (Sonriente y colocándose rojo) Yuki!!!!  
Yuki: (Sonríe por la reacción del muchacho) Nunca cambias, baka...  
  
K: (Disparando por todos lados) DONDE ESTA?, SI LLEGA UN MINUITO MÁS TARDE  
LO MATO!!!!!  
Sakano: (Se desmaya) Si no llega no podremos terminar el disco a tiempo (Se  
da vuelta como trompo y choca contra un mueble)  
El guitarrista y el tecla dista tienen una gota de sudor en sus frentes,  
comprendiendo la situación....  
Shuichi llega corriendo...  
Shuichi: LA LI HO!!!! Disculpen la demora!!, tuve un percance (Mentira  
piadosa)  
Hiro: (Dándole de codazos a su amigo) Qué tipo de percances?, o acaso esos  
percance se llama Yuki Eiri y una noche de....  
Shuichi: (Le tapa la boca avergonzado) No sigas, cállate!!!  
Hiro ríe divertido oír la reacción de su amigo....  
Shuichi: (Resignado) Al menos K, no me ha visto, menos mal... (Calla seco al  
sentir el metal del arma en su cien)  
K: (Con cara de pocos amigos y expresión sicótico) Qué dijiste???, estas  
seguro?  
Shuichi: (Aparece en versión chibi y saltando por todos lados) Lo siento K,  
de verdad....  
Demasiado tarde K, le da de disparos (Arma de balín por suerte o sino ya no  
habría vocalista para Bad Luck). Shuichi esquiva como puede los disparos....  
Después se ve a un asustado Shuichi grabando el disco, mientras K, esta  
afuera con arma en mano, por si se distrae o pierde motivación.  
Luego de 5 horas seguidas de grabación, salían todos los integrantes de Bad  
Luck cansados, todos se iban por su lado mientras Shuichi se iba solo a  
casa de su koibito... Los demás se fueron por otro lado, ya que organizaban  
la fiesta sorpresa de Shuichi para el día de mañana, mientras que el  
inocente de este no sospechaba nada...  
Shuichi caminaba sin preocupaciones por la calle, pensando en lo feliz que  
era al terminar su álbum, ya que tendría una semana libre para estar con su  
Yuki, mientras iba soñando como pasar el día con Yuki (No sean mal pensados  
ehh -!) . Como estaba cansado y con hambre, decidió ir a comprar algo de  
comer a un hermoso restaurante de la ciudad, cuando iba entrando, no pudo  
creer lo que sus ojos veían, pronto ellos se llenaron de lágrimas....  
Su YUKI!!!, estaba besándose con otra mujer y para remate, esta estaba  
encima de él, y este al ver al muchacho de cabellos rosados se levanto  
rápidamente....  
Shuichi: (No le importo hacer un escándalo en medio del restaurante, con  
sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, ante la miradas de muchos que gracias a dios  
no eran tantos) COMO PUDISTE YUKI???, POR QUÉ???, SABES CUANTO TE QUIERO Y  
NO TE IMPORTA...  
Yuki: (Molesto al ver la reacción de Shuichi) Me da lo mismo lo que  
piensas, no tengo porque darte explicaciones, y si lo crees así entonces si  
te he engañado, se supone que deberías conocerme...  
Shuichi: MEREZCO EXPLICACIÓN, PORQUE SOY TU PAREJA...  
Yuki: Haz lo que quieres, baka... (Se marcha molesto)  
Shuichi: (Lo agarra del brazo y este le da un empujón)  
DEMO...DEMO...porque???...escúchame, hablemos....  
Yuki: Tú pensaste de inmediato mal, eso quiere decir que no me conoces,  
pese al tiempo que llevamos, me decepcionas...  
Shuichi: Pero, si tu hubieras visto lo que vi, no pensarías lo mismo??  
Yuki: Vete y déjame solo (Con una mirada muy fría)  
Shuichi: ¡¡No te dejaré ir!! (lo persigue por las calles, sin importar el  
cruzar sin mirar, ocasionando choques) Espera... (Persigue al rubio, con  
lágrimas en los ojos)  
Se había formado un mal entendido, que Yuki por orgullo no quiso explicar,  
nuevamente este había sido presa de una loca fan.  
Shuichi...  
Su deseo era tan grande por una explicación coherente a lo que había  
presenciado sus ojos, que perseguía al rubio por todos lados. Su descuido  
fue tan grande, que todo sucedió muy rápido, el reacciono tarde y el auto  
ya había producido el incidente, el estaba en el pavimento sintiendo ese  
líquido metálico correr por innumerables partes de su cuerpo... Miro por  
última vez el cielo y pronuncio el nombre de quien amaba más en este  
mundo...Yuki!!!...  
Yuki, solo detuvo su caminar rápido al sentir un estruendo a sus espaldas,  
el ruido de las feroces ruedas al frenar, llamo su atención, con un mal  
presentimiento....  
Yuki: (Miro hacia atrás con algo de temor, pero aquel espectáculo lo  
sorprendió inmediatamente) Shuichi!!!! (Grito desesperadamente)  
El dueño del auto se bajo y dijo muy asustado e impactado: No ha sido mi  
culpa, el chiquillo apareció de la nada.  
Yuki, vio con horror, como el cuerpo del pequeño era rodeado de un charco  
de sangre y como este perdía el pulso y la respiración...  
Yuki: RÁPIDO, LLEVEME AL HOSPITAL!!! APRESURESE!!!  
El dueño del vehículo accedió ya que después de todo sentía culpabilidad...  
Yuki durante todo el camino iba preocupado de su pulso y además veía como  
poco a poco el mismo perdía fuerza de solo pensar que su baka muriera por  
culpa de su estúpido orgullo...  
Yuki: (Para sí) Si te sucede algo, jamás me lo perdonaré (Mientras contenía  
su nerviosismo y miedo en una fría expresión)  
Muy pronto llegaron al hospital de la ciudad, y rápidamente los paramédicos  
y enfermeras si hicieron cargo de él, recibiendo los cuidados pertinentes...  
Y un Yuki fumando a todo lo que daba esperaba la llegada del médico, un  
nerviosismo insoportable, donde cada segundo pesaba.  
Mientras tanto Hiro, había terminado de organizar la fiesta de su mejor  
amigo, y no pudo evitar ver el alboroto que había en la calle, pudo  
observar pedazos de la parte delantera de un automóvil y mucha gente  
reunida aún comentando lo sucedido, cual a la curiosidad se unió Hiro, K,  
Suguro y Ryuchi...  
Ryuchi: (Con Kumagoro en la cabeza) Nanoda!!, viste Kumagoro, hay un gran  
alboroto...  
K: This is a mysterious!!...  
Hiro: ¿Qué Habra sucedidó? Porque está sucediendo esto?, no comprendo??  
Ryuchi: Kumagoro ya entender!!!  
K. (Sorprendido) Así.... What?  
Ryuchi: Lo que pasa es que seguramente, repartieron comida gratis o algo...  
Todos se caen de espaldas ante la afirmación de Sakuma....  
Suguro: Porque no averiguan...  
K: si es mejor...  
Todos se mezclan con precaución en el tumulto si ser descubiertos por sus  
fanáticos y usando gafas oscuras...  
Hiro pregunta a una mujer bien chismosa...  
Hiro: Qué sucedió?  
Chismosa: Lo que pasa, fíjese joven, que un muchacho de cabellos rosados,  
ese de Bad Luck, parece que vio a su amante besarse con otro o algo así, yo  
no se la juventud de ahora, yo en mis tiempos....  
Hiro se intereso al escuchar el nombre de su amigo y se asusto al mismo  
tiempo.... Hiro: Señora vaya al grano dígame que paso? (Moviéndola  
frenéticamente)  
Chismosa: Ehh, que impetuoso, bueno la verdad es que por perseguir a ese  
escritor, fue atropellado, parece que se lo llevaron al hospital de la  
ciudad, yo creo que paso...  
Hiro la dejo hablando sola, y corrió junto a sus amigos para explicarles, a  
la vez que estaba furioso nuevamente con el escritor, si algo le pasaba a  
Shuichi lo pagaría....  
Todos fueron en búsqueda de Shuichi... Que llegaron vivos, menos mal, en la  
furgoneta de K, que manejaba como salvaje.  
Hiro: Ahí es (Observando el cuarto donde le había comunicado que estaba su  
amigo, pero este choco contra un doctor) Lo siento, arigato!!  
Doctor: (Mirándolo fijamente) Por favor, les repito que el señor Shindo  
aún esta delicado, pero fuera de peligro, es un milagro que se haya  
salvado...pero ruego que tengan cautela, el aún no despierta y queremos ver  
como reacciona al despertar del traumatismo sufrido...  
Ryuchi: (Mostrando a Kumagoro al doctor) No se preocupe!!, Kumagoro y yo  
tendremos cuidado!!!  
El doctor lo miro, como deduciendo si ese ser era cuerdo o parte de su  
imaginación y siguió su camino....  
Todos entraron de inmediato y pudieron ver como el rubio estaba sentado a  
un lado de su cama...  
Hiro no se hizo esperar en su rabia y se dirigió a él y lo tomo de la  
solapa...  
Hiro: Eres un desgraciado, si no fuera por ti, él no estaría aquí  
(Dispuesto a pegarle, pero cuando le dirigió un golpe, este fue detenido  
por la ágil mano del escritor, cual comenzó a apretarla fuertemente,  
provocando un quejido de parte del pelirrojo)  
K se interpuso entre ellos, con una cara de niño...  
K: Calma!!!, calma!!!, no necesitamos más riñas...(Cambiando de tema) Cómo  
sigue???  
Yuki: (Escuetamente) El doctor dice, que sus heridas solo fueron  
superficiales, pero que sin embargo de igual manera graves, y que  
seguramente mañana despertará...  
Ryuchi: (Acercándose a la cama de Shuichi, lo miro con cara de niño y se  
puso hacer puchero) Shuichi enfermo, no gustar a Ryuchi!!! (Luego cambia su  
expresión y sonríe) Ya se, dejaré a Kumagoro para que te cuide y mejores...  
(Lo deja en el velador)  
Shuichi estaba como un hermoso ángel recostado con sus brazos inertes y en  
uno de ellos tenía suero, mientras que una venda cubría parte de su frente,  
Yuki lo miraba examinante....  
Suguro: (Tosiendo y rompiendo el silencio) No sacamos nada, con esperar,  
además quitamos espacio, esperemos afuera y veamos hasta mañana... les  
parece?  
Todos afirmaron en acuerdo... Pero el último en salir, Hiro, le dedico una  
mirada de odio al escritor...  
Yuki tuvo una larga noche velando por el pequeño, y recriminándose una y  
otra vez, la culpa por su indiferencia y orgullo, esperaba que al amanecer  
su baka recibiera su cumpleaños con alegría y pudiera vivirlo junto a él.  
El cansancio del día termino por agotarlo y pronto convaleció, para  
despertar por los rayos del sol que entraban pesadamente por el cuarto...  
Observo tratando de ver algún cambio en el pequeño, pero su optimismo era  
demasiado... Pronto los demás hicieron su odiosa presencia (para Yuki) en la  
habitación del muchacho... Tratando de acabar con el hielo, hablaban de temas  
superfluos para tratar de ablandar la situación, riéndose muchas veces,  
mientras Yuki de tanto escucharlos se llegaba a enfermar... Pero no tenía  
derecho alguno a sacarlos de ahí, ya que después de todo eran los amigos de  
su baka.  
Pronto todos detuvieron su conversación al observar, como el muchacho  
comenzaba a emitir palabras: No, no, no me dejes caer otra vez, no me lo  
quites, no te atrevas!!!, luego callo para sorpresa de todos, y parecía  
hacer esfuerzos por abrir los ojos, hasta que por fin pudo hacerlo con  
mucha dificultad y....  
  
NOTAS....  
FIN...de primer capítulo, creían que les iba a decir como iba a despertar  
nuestro hermoso Shuichi, prefiero dejarlos comiéndose sus uñitas (jejeje)  
disculpen salió mi lado esquizoide !....  
Con mi amiga, que gracias a ella estamos desarrollando el fanfic, quisimos  
darle una nueva vuelta a los fanfics de Gravitation, quizás no lo  
comprendan ahora, pero pronto, sabrán de lo que hablamos....  
Mery: (preguntándole a gab) y que piensas de esto que estamos haciendo?  
Gab: (pensativa) creo que somos malvadas...se nos paso la mano  
Mery: pienso lo mismo jajajajajaja.... Y me gusta jejeje  
El próximo capítulo lo hace mery (yo jejeje )...ahí los dejo con suspenso...y  
gracias a todos por leer nuestra creación....  
Bye Bye nanota!!! 


	2. El Despertar

EL DESPERTAR  
Shuichi 2: esta será mi oportunidad de salir de aquí (decía mientras reía)  
Shuichi: no! no te dejare salir no quiero que lastimes a Yuki  
Shuichi 2: jajajaja aun quieres protegerlo después de lo que te hizo me das  
lastima, las cosas cambiaran por acá ya no serás mas pisoteado, a llegado  
la hora de la diversión  
Shuichi: no.... no, yo lo quiero aunque.......  
Shuichi 2: entiéndelo el ya no te ama... tú mismo lo viste, ahora el  
sufrirá (toma a shuichi y lo pesca del brazo)  
Shuichi: que haces suéltame (se intentaba zafar pero no lo conseguía)  
déjame  
Shuichi 2: no quiero que te entrometas, que es mejor que te vallas (toma  
con fuerza a shuichi y lo lanza a un abismo)  
Shuichi: NO!!! YUKI!!!!  
Yuki se encontraba al lado de shuichi, lo tenia de la mano, se encontraba  
hastiado de los amigos de Shuichi que no paraban de hablar  
Yuki: (pensando) sino fuera por que estas tú aquí me iría enseguida (empezó  
a sentir como shuichi se movía)  
Todos pudieron ver como shuichi despertaba, y se acercaron a verlo  
Shuichi: (empezó a abrir los ojos, le costaba los sentía muy pesados, miro  
a su lado y vio a Yuki tomándolo de la mano, sonrió.., pero ya no era una  
de esas sonrisas sinceras que siempre daba, sino una sonrisa sarcástica y  
llena de desprecio)  
Yuki: (no pudo evitar obviar la sonrisa de shuichi, pero lo que más le  
llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, ya no estaban llenos de amor, no  
demostraban la pureza de su interior, sino todo lo contrario se mostraban  
fríos y llenos de rencor) Shuichi  
Hiro: (aun estaba enojado con el escritor, pero al igual que Yuki se dio  
cuenta del cambio de shuichi y se preocupo al igual que todos) Shuichi que  
te paso? (Miro preocupado a su amigo)  
Shuichi: (miro a todos los que lo rodeaban, abrió sus ojos más y volvió a  
sonreír, aparto su mano de la de Yuki de un solo movimiento) y tú que haces  
a aquí? (miro a Yuki, con una mirada tan o más fría que las que él da)  
Yuki: (quedo anonadado al igual que todos al escuchar el tono de voz de  
Shuichi, tan frió y despectivo) Shuichi (fue casi un susurro)  
Shuichi: (se sentó en la cama y observo a todos) que les pasa acaso han  
visto a un fantasma? (dijo en un tono frió)  
Hiro: (se había quedado con la boca abierta la escuchar a su amigo) pero  
que es lo que te pasa shuichi por qué hablas de esa forma?  
K: (también extrañado por la actitud de shuichi, no decía nada)  
Suguru: Shindou-san que le ocurrió?  
Shuichi: (empieza a reír) y que les importa como hable, yo hablo como  
quiero y dejen de mirarme tanto que ya me están hartando, y tú (dijo  
mirando a Yuki) te pregunte que haces aquí por que no respondes... acaso  
estabas preocupado por mi? (se empezó a reír) eso no me lo creo  
Yuki: (no sabia que hacer ante la actitud de Shuichi, no lo culpaba porque  
estuviera enojado, pero jamás se había imaginado que actuara de esa forma)  
y a ti que te pasa baka por que hablas de esa forma? (dijo tratando de  
ocultar su sorpresa)  
Shuichi: (le lanza una mirada penetrante y llena de odio) ja! Yo te hablo  
como quiero y si no te gusta te puedes ir  
Yuki: (se quedo estático, Shuichi jamás le había hablado de esa forma ni  
aunque estuviera muy lastimado, usando una mirada fría al igual que la de  
shuichi, pero no tanto le respondió) ja! acaso esta enojado por lo que paso  
eres un baka, no me digas que ahora tienes orgullo  
Shuichi: (sonrió en forma sarcástica, se acomoda, se saca los aparatos que  
tenia en su cuerpo y se pone de pie) mmmm con que estamos hablando de  
orgullo jajaja el que perdiste con tú querido sensei? O me equivoco  
Yuki: (una furia empezó a cubrir su cuerpo, le había dado en su punto  
débil) QUIEN TE CREES!!!  
Shuichi: jajajaja creo que le he dado en el clavo  
Todos estaban en silencio no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos a  
Shuichi actuando de esa forma tan hiriente, no sabia que hacer, que decir  
tan solo veían expectantes la escena  
K: (después de estar meditando un rato hablo) creo que es mejor que te  
calmes un poco Shuichi  
Shuichi: (miro desafiante a K) y tú quien te crees que eres para decirme lo  
que tengo que hacer?  
Yuki: (aun seguía herido por las palabras de shuichi) eres un........  
Shuichi: (interrumpe a yuki) eh? Ah! Ya se lo que vas a decir que soy un  
baka? Típico de ti... me estoy aburriendo ya me quiero ir ah! Creo que iré a  
dormir a casa de Ryuichi no tengo ganas de pasar la noche contigo así que  
ve por mis cosa y llévalas allá  
Ryuichi: en serio nanoda? (aparece Ryuichi de la nada con kumagoro en su  
cabeza) Shu-chan pasara la noche conmigo?  
Yuki: has lo que quieras pero después no vengas a mi casa llorando!!!!  
Shuichi: jajajaja y quien te dijo que quería volver contigo, eso lo veré  
con el tiempo tal vez me quede un buen tiempo en casa de Ryuichi... ya me he  
cansado de ti (miro con ojos más desafiantes y con un toque de sarcasmo)  
además siempre he querido saber como es pasar una noche con Ryuichi  
Yuki: (no dice nada y pesca su chaqueta que estaba en una silla y se va  
azotando la puerta Intentando ocultar el dolor que sentía en su corazón)  
Ryuichi: (intentando ocultar la felicidad dice inocentemente) en serio??!!!  
  
Hiro: (se acerca a Shuichi) pero que cosa dices Shuichi no eres el mismo de  
siempre  
Shuichi: (se acerca insinuante a Hiro) que acaso no te gusta como me estoy  
portando? (se acerca más y le dice en voz sensual) me vas a castigar?  
Hiro: (se sorprende por la acción de Shuichi y se sonroja) yo... que es lo  
que te pasa shuichi?  
Ryuichi: (mira con atención a Shuichi, adopta su pose adulta y piensa) en  
verdad que esta actuando de manera extraña Shuichi, pero...... podré sacarle  
provecho a esto?  
Shuichi: (se aleja de Hiro) Mmm al parecer Yuki enojo, ni modo tendré que  
ir a buscar mis cosas yo mismo (se dirige a Ryuichi) vamonos Ryuichi ya me  
quiero ir de este lugar  
Suguru: (hasta el momento no había dicho nada estaba muy impresionado)  
shi.. shindou-san  
Shuichi: (fijo su mirada en el joven tecla dista) que quiere mocoso?  
Suguru: (miro a Shuichi con rabia) tú no eres nadie para decirme mocoso a  
mi (estaba furioso) el único que actúa como un mocoso eres tú  
Shuichi: ja! pero que tenemos aquí a una fierecilla, mide tus palabras  
conmigo que sin mi no eres nada  
Suguru: (ahora si que estaba furioso) el único que no es nadie aquí eres  
tú  
(Estaba rojo de furia) por tu culpa siempre nos atrasamos en las  
grabaciones eres un cantante caprichoso... y déjame decirte algo, tus letras  
apestan!  
K: (saca su mágnum y lanza unos tiros al aire) ya.. ya esto se esta  
tornando muy tenso relájense los dos o si no...  
Shuichi: o si no qué? me vas a disparar? (se acerca a K y le quita la  
pistola) Mmmm ahora quien manda? (empieza jugar con la pistola y a  
apuntarlos a todos uno por uno y se detiene en Suguru) creo que el primero  
serás tú, no me sirves para nada jajaja  
K: suelta la pistola Shuichi esto no es un juego!  
Shuichi: (apunta a K) quieres saber como se siente que te disparen con una  
pistola K?, porque sino te callas lo sentirás muy pronto, ya no dejare que  
nadie me mande, ahora haré lo que yo quiera y cuando quiera (tira la  
pistola al suelo y se dirige nuevamente Ryuichi) vamonos ya  
Ryuichi: (estaba como ido ante la actitud de Shuichi, pero al escuchar su  
voz reacciono) esta bien nanoda! (tomaron sus cosa y se marcharon)  
Todos vieron marcharse a shuichi y se miraron los rostros  
Hiro: algo le ha pasado el no es así  
K: tienes razón debemos consultar al doctor  
Suguru: (que aun estaba enojado) es verdad debemos hablar con el medico y  
tratar de averiguar que es lo que le paso  
Hiro: (miro a Suguru) me has sorprendido, nunca pensé que reaccionarias de  
esa forma  
K: es verdad si que te enojaste  
Suguru: (se puso rojo es verdad nunca antes había reaccionado de esa  
manera) es que yo... creo que me enoje eso es todo  
Hiro: bueno lo mejor es hablar con el doc.  
K: ok  
  
Shuichi: (estaba junto a ryuichi, pensando) creo que me divertiré bastante  
con estos tipos... empezando por él (un dolor le vino a la cabeza) pero que  
me pasa? (pesco su cabeza con las manos) no permitiré que salgas (cayo de  
rodillas al suelo)  
Ryuichi: (se encontraba intentando detener un taxi para llevarlos a su casa  
y cuando se volteo para ver shuichi, lo vio en el suelo) que es lo que te  
pasa Shu-chan? (decía mientras mordía la oreja de su peluche)  
Shuichi: (el antiguo) quiero salir déjame salir!!!!  
Shuichi 2: eso nunca, no me he divertido lo suficiente  
Shuichi: déjame ir, quiero ver a yuki!!!  
Shuichi 2: jajaja y tú crees que él te quiere ver a ti? Ahora en estos  
momentos debe estar con su amante  
Shuichi: no me importa!! Quiero volver a verlo, quiero ver a mi amigos  
déjame ir por favor (decía mientras lloraba) quiero volver  
Shuichi 2: eres un estúpido, en verdad que no tienes orgullo, con razón  
Yuki ya no te quiere, en verdad que eres patético (pesca a Shuichi y lo  
toma con fuerza del brazo) pero aun así eres atractivo  
Shuichi: (se intenta zafar) suéltame  
Shuichi 2: (lo atrae hacia él) no te quieres divertir un rato? (y lo toma  
con las dos manos) por que yo sí  
Shuichi: no!! Déjame (le empieza a dar golpes, pero son inútiles ya que el  
otro Shuichi tenia más fuerza)  
Shuichi 2: (lo arrincona) tengo ganas de divertirme (lo acerca más, y de la  
nada aparece un abismo que al parecer no tenia fin) nos vemos (y lanza a  
Shuichi al abismo) jajaja así no molestaras por un buen rato (empieza a  
recuperar el control de su cuerpo)  
Ryuichi: (se estaba asustando había estado un buen rato intentando hacer  
reaccionar Shuichi y no lo conseguía) Shu-chan despierta Shu-chan!!!  
Shuichi: (volviendo en sí) estúpido (dijo como para sí)  
Ryuichi: te encuentras bien?  
Shuichi: (dirigió una mirada incitante a Ryuichi) en verdad (y  
levantándose de forma provocativa) eres lindo  
  
Doc: (después de escuchar lo que le habían dicho medito un rato) bueno en  
verdad, no se que pudo haber pasado para que Shindou-san actuare de la  
forma en que ustedes me dicen... díganme que fue lo que paso antes del  
accidente?  
Hiro: al parecer Shuichi vio a Yuki besándose con otra persona y por  
perseguirlo para que le de una explicación, no se percato y lo atropellaron  
  
Doc: bueno lo que pienso es que Shindou-san ha sufrido un severo caso de  
trastorno de la personalidad  
  
K: eh! explíquese mejor (y apunto al doctor con su mágnum)  
  
Doc: (tragando saliva) ok.. lo que quiero decir es que a raíz de lo  
ocurrido antes del incidente (medita un rato) pienso que Shindou-san ha  
sacado a la luz mejor dicho exteriorizado su rencor, todo lo que sintió en  
ese momento.... eso es lo que creo.. la mente es muy compleja y es difícil  
explicar su funcionamiento ni como reaccionara  
  
Hiro: en pocas palabras quiere decir que ha sido el lado malo de shuichi?  
  
Doc: exacto en teoría  
  
Suguru: y eso como se puede remediar?.. no creo que aguatare a Shindou-san  
de nuevo (dijo suspirando)  
  
Doc: no sabría decirlo, como les dije la mente es muy compleja  
  
K: esto es un problema.. a big problem!! (Medita un rato y luego dice) me  
pregunto como estará Yuki-san?... las cosa que le dijo shuichi fueron muy  
duras  
  
Todos guardaron silencio recordando las palabras hirientes que dijo Shuichi  
a Yuki  
  
Doc: (toce y luego dice) creo que es mejor que le den un tiempo para que  
piense y recapacite... ya se vera más adelante lo que podremos hacer  
  
K: tiene razón por ahora no podemos hacer nada  
  
Suguru: si es verdad... será mejor que nos vayamos  
  
Hiro: (aun metido en sus pensamientos los siguió)  
  
En el centro se encontraban nuestros dos amigos mirando las tiendas  
  
Ryuichi: (saltando por todos lados con kumagoro en su cabeza) de compras,  
de compras, vamos de compras nanoda!!  
  
Shuichi: (miraba curioso a Ryuichi y pensó) creo que me divertiré bastante  
con él (y sonriendo malignamente) Yuki me las pagaras por todas (y  
dirigiéndose a Ryuichi) entremos aquí  
  
Ryuichi: (paro de saltar y siguió a shuichi) suke suke estoy acompañando a  
shuichi de compras!!!  
  
Shuichi: (sonríe de forma sensual y empieza a caminar de forma sexy  
llamando la atención de muchas personas mujeres y hombres por igual, entro  
en la tienda y empezó a ver la ropa que ofrecían)   
  
Srta: qu.. que se le ofrece joven? (dijo en forma nerviosa sin quitar sus  
ojos de Shuichi que estaba muy sexy)  
  
Shuichi: (sonrió de forma picara y dijo) que me puedes dar?  
  
Srta: (se puso roja ante el comentario de shuichi) bueno tenemos excelentes  
trajes y vestimentas joven (intento ocultar su nerviosismo)  
  
Ryuichi: (ya había dejado de comportarse como niño y ahora observaba  
detenidamente a Shuichi le intrigaba la nueva actitud de Shuichi, pero no  
podía negar que le gustaba su nueva forma de ser)  
  
Shuichi: (se giro al no escuchar a Ryuichi y se percato de que lo estaba  
observando y sonrió) Ryuichi que te pasa? (se acerca de forma insinuante)  
por qué me miras tanto?  
  
Ryuichi: (al escuchar la voz de Shuichi salio de sus pensamiento y al ver  
el rostro tan cerca del suyo se puso nervioso) eh!?  
  
Shuichi: te pregunte que por qué me miras tanto, acaso te gusto? (dijo muy  
cerca de su rostro, haciendo que su aliento rozara los labios de Ryuichi si  
fuera por medio centímetro seria un beso)  
  
Ryuichi: (antes de poder contestar la Srta lo interrumpió)   
  
Srta: esto le podría gustar joven?  
  
Shuichi: (volteo a ver a la joven un poco molesto, ya que lo habían  
interrumpido y se dirigió a Ryuichi) no te preocupes seguiremos nuestra  
conversación más tarde, en tu casa cuando estemos solos (se aparto y fue  
donde la joven) ...  
Regresaron a la casa después de comprar  
Shuichi: bueno que quieres hacer Ryuichi? (se acerca de forma insinuante)  
Ryuichi: (toma su postura adulta) no se que quieres?  
Shuichi: bueno (se acerca más y rodea el cuello de Ryuichi) lo que tú  
quieras  
Ryuichi: (pesco los labios de shuichi y los beso con deseo) Mmmm he estado  
esperando esto por mucho tiempo  
Shuichi: (sonríe maliciosamente) pues vas a tener que seguir esperando (de  
un movimiento aleja a Ryuichi de él)  
Ryuichi: (confundido) eh?  
Shuichi: ahora no tengo ganas, lo haremos después si? (se acerca y acaricia  
el rostro de Ryuichi) me iré a dar una ducha (y se dirigió al baño y  
diciendo desde allá) te tengo una sorpresa!  
Ryuichi: (pensando) en verdad que Shuichi esta muy desconcertante, esto me  
esta gustando....  
  
Notas!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mery: muajajajajaja (aparece con traje de diablilla) que sorpresa le tendrá  
Shuichi a Ryuichi? Jajajaja esperen hasta el próximo capitulo (dirigiéndose  
a Gaby) y que piensas de lo que he escrito? (mira con cara suplicante)  
Gaby: jajajajaja cumplimos sus deseos... ahora todos pagaran  
Mery: en especial Yuki!!!  
Gaby: por qué mery tienes ese cuchillo tras tu espalda  
Mery: quien yo?  
Gaby: (con miedo) a quien quieres matar  
Mery: yo a nadie (mira con cara inocente y piensa) jejejeje  
Gaby: mejor no pregunto  
Mery: (diciendo al publico en voz baja para que Gaby no escuche) si quieren  
saberlo lean el próximo capitulo muajajajajaja 


	3. Una Nueva Actitud

Una nueva actitud  
Yuki estaba en la carretera herido por las palabras de Shuichi, no  
respetaba nada, manejaba sin pensar.  
Yuki: como pudo! (estaba muy dolido, apretó el manubrio, y a su mente  
vienen una y otra vez la mirada de Shuichi su voz tan fría) que fue lo que  
te paso Shuichi? (de la nada aparece un auto que se le cruza y frena  
bruscamente) CRASH!!!  
  
En casa de Ryuichi...  
Ryuichi: (esperaba con impaciencia a Shuichi) que será lo que me tiene  
preparado (sonríe con malicia)  
Shuichi: (mirando en un espejo) jajajaja creo que se llevara una gran  
sorpresa con esto (Shuichi estaba vestido con un pantalón ajustado a la  
cadera que se delineaba perfectamente a su cuerpo de cuero color negro, que  
no dejaba nada a la imaginación, un peto color negro ajustado a su pecho,  
botas negras, unos guantes sin dedos, un collar de cuero y una chaqueta sin  
mangas de cuero negro) ya estoy listo ya voy para allá (dijo en tono  
sensual)  
Ryuichi: ok!! Te espero nanoda!!! (pero al ver aparecer a Shuichi quedo  
anonadado más bien quedo con la boca abierta tomo su poce adulta y miro con  
ojos llenos de lujuria)  
Shuichi: (sonrió al ver la reacción de Ryuichi y pensó) en verdad que me  
divertiré con él jajajaja (se acerca de forma insinuante como un tigre se  
dirige a su presa) (Mery: en este fanfic por si no lo han notado Shuichi  
piensa mucho Shuichi: Por que dices eso es que yo acaso un nunca pienso!!  
Mery: eeeeeeeeh sin comentarios mejor volvamos a la historia)  
Ryuichi: MmM Shuichi te ves bien (lo mira de pies a cabeza)  
Shuichi: tú crees (se acerca más y empieza a desabrochar su camisa) por qué  
no vamos a la pieza (le dice en forma picara)  
Ryuichi: si por qué no? (toma a Kumagoro y lo aparta) creo que Kumagoro no  
debe ver esto  
Shuichi: tienes razón esto no será nada apto para él (tomo a Kumagoro de la  
oreja y lo puso en un velador) te parece que lo deje aquí nosotros nos  
vamos a la habitación  
Ryuichi: me parece bien (toma por el cuello a Shuichi y le da un beso  
apasionado)  
  
Señor: despierte (empieza a mover a Yuki que yace inconciente)  
Yuki: (despertando) eh? (se levanta) demonios!!  
Señor: debe tener más cuidado mire lo que le ha hecho a mi auto (dijo  
molesto)  
Yuki: cállese me duele la cabeza (Gaby: me estas comparando con yuki como a  
mi me duele la cabeza Mery: Yo? (mira con ojos de inocente) )  
Yuki: lárguese (se aparta del caballero y se marcha y piensa) creo que iré  
a ver a ese baka para hablar con él  
  
Ryuichi: aaaah Shuichi (suspiro al sentir las manos de Shuichi sobre su  
pecho)  
Shuichi: mMm te gusta? (le quita la camisa Ryuichi) no te preocupes que se  
pondrá mejor  
Ryuichi: por supuesto que sí (toma a Shuichi del cuello y lo voltea  
poniéndose él encima de Shuichi) mejor así (y besa los labios de Shuichi y  
le empieza a acariciar el pecho)  
Shuichi: (escucha unos pasos acercarse al departamento y piensa) jajaja ya  
me imagino quien será (y piensa) creo que ya es hora de divertirse (y  
detiene a Ryuichi)  
Ryuichi: que pasa Shuichi acaso te arrepentiste (le dice en forma picara)  
Shuichi: (piensa) es hora del espectáculo (y dice) para Ryuichi no sigas!!!  
Esto esta mal detente!!  
Ryuichi: no crees que ya es tarde? (se hace dueño de sus labios)  
Shuichi: no suéltame (se empieza a mover) déjame TASEKE!!!  
Yuki: (al escuchar el grito de Shuichi fue corriendo hasta el departamento  
y golpeo al puerta que por suerte estaba sin seguro) SHUICHI! (y se queda  
estático al ver a Shuichi tratando de zafarse de las garras de Sakuma  
reacciona y se dirige a ayudarlo) déjalo maldito!!!  
Ryuichi: (no escucha a yuki o no quiere y sigue con su asalto)  
Shuichi: Yuki ayúdame por favor (pensando) estúpido, eres tan fácil de  
engañar jajaja (y le dice Ryuichi) suéltame todo fue un error por favor no  
sigas  
Ryuichi: ya es tarde para eso (y toma de nuevo posesión de sus labios)  
Yuki: (al notar que no lo soltaba se dirige hacia él) te he dicho que lo  
sueltes (y le da un golpe en la cara)  
Ryuichi: (se levanta y le devuelve el golpe Yuki) maldito!! Como te atreves  
Y así empieza la pelea entre Ryuichi versus Yuki (Mery: quien ganara?)  
mientras que son observados por Shuichi quien ríe disimuladamente  
Shuichi: (para sí mismo) que es fácil engañarlos estúpidos, desde ahora  
haré lo que quiera con ustedes  
Ryuichi: (encima de Yuki, le da un golpe en el rostro)  
Yuki: (pesca a Ryuichi del brazo y lo volteo dándole un puñetazo en el  
estomago) no te atrevas a volver a tocar a Shuichi  
Ryuichi: tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, ya lo has  
perdido resígnate! (y le devuelve el golpe en el estomago) él ahora es mió  
Yuki: (recobrando el aliento) ja eso no fue lo que yo vi, si a obligarlo a  
que se acueste contigo es tu plan de conquista (y le da una patada en  
bueno...imagínense.)  
Ryuichi: (en el suelo quejándose y tratando de recobrar el aliento) eso no  
es verdad él mismos se me insinuó  
Yuki: eso no fue lo que yo vi  
Ryuichi: Shuichi dile que lo que digo es verdad (levantándose del suelo)  
Shuichi: (los queda mirando se había estado divirtiendo al ver la escena de  
los dos peleando por él) eh? Mi cabeza me duele (se toma la cabeza con las  
dos manos y cae de rodillas al piso) ayúdenme por favor me duelo mucho que  
es lo que me pasa!? No se lo que hago (y se cae al piso "desmayado")  
Ryuichi y Yuki: Shuichi!! (los dos olvidando sus diferencias van en la  
ayuda de Shuichi)  
Shuichi: (pensando) son unos estúpidos jajaja se lo creyeron (aun  
haciéndose el desmayado)  
Ryuichi: pero que es lo que le paso  
Yuki: (tomando a Shuichi en brazos) lo llevare al hospital  
Ryuichi: tal vez ha sido mi culpa  
Yuki: por supuesto que sí todo la culpa la tienes tú! No te le vuelvas a  
acercar nunca más (dijo furioso y se marcho con Shuichi en brazos dejando a  
un desconsolado Ryuichi)  
Shuichi: (siente como Yuki lo deja en el asiento y empieza abrir los ojos)  
Yuki? (dice en tono desvalido y luego sonríe) que fue lo que paso, no  
recuerdo?  
Yuki: (al ver a Shuichi despertar se calmo) te desmayaste  
Shuichi: que te paso Yuki estas sangrando (dijo en tono preocupado tratando  
de aguantar la risa)  
Yuki: no es nada y tú como te sientes  
Shuichi: yo estoy bien (hace una mueca de dolor se acomoda en el asiento de  
forma sexy) ya estoy mejor  
Yuki: (lo ve de pies a cabeza y piensa) con razón ese tal Sakuma se le tiro  
encima yo también lo haría, esperare hasta que lleguemos a casa  
Shuichi: (se había fijado que Yuki lo estaba mirando y medita) es un tonto  
jajaja (se acerca Yuki muy cerca de su rostro y roza "sin querer" su entre  
pierna) Yuki que tanto piensas, por qué mejor no nos vamos a casa?  
Yuki: (Ocultando el deseo latente con la caricia "casual" de su amante)  
Baka, si espera en la casa hablaremos, además estas actuando un tanto raro,  
no me extrañaría que el golpe te hubiera dejado más baka... (Esperando las  
quejas infantiles de Shuichi, pero se extraño de su silencio) Ves estas  
raro? (mirándolo examinante)  
Shuichi: (Riendo para sí) Espera y veras, lo que tengo preparado te dejará  
muy expectante...  
Pronto ellos llegaron al departamento...  
Shuichi: (Actúa nuevamente) Yuki, espera... (Tomándole la mano) Ayúdame a  
caminar...  
Yuki: ahhh, qué pasa?, te sientes mal?  
Shuichi: (Meditando) a este se le fundió el cerebro o no cae qué  
supuestamente me siento mal?, este tío esta bien tonto... (Ahora hablando)  
Sep, me siento mareado (Fingiendo, y perdiendo el equilibrio, justo a  
tiempo lo sostiene Yuki, y Shuichi "Sin querer" toca nuevamente la entre  
pierna de Yuki) Oh, Yuki, afírmame...  
Yuki: (Para sí) Este baka, me esta incitando, si sigue así no voy a  
aguantar más... diablos mejórate luego  
Yuki lo carga a su departamento y pronto este lo deposita en la cama de  
Yuki, y lo cubre con la manta... Mientras este le hace una leche tibia, con  
cuidado se lo llevo a la recamara, y lo acomodo para que pudiera beberla,  
pero un movimiento "casual" de Shuichi hizo que la leche derramará a ambos...  
Y de paso Yuki cayó sobre Shuichi...  
Yuki: (Mirándose todo manchado) Demonios!!, lo que me faltaba  
Shuichi: (Muy sexy lo acerca hacia el) Déjame ayudarte (Guiñándole el ojo)  
Pero no así (Y cambiando de postura, esta vez Shuichi esta sobre él) Dime,  
qué te parece la nueva forma qué descubrí para limpiar la ropa?  
Yuki: (Pícaro) Me encanta, podrías practicarla más seguido (Pero al mismo  
tiempo se sorprendió de ver a su amante tan alzado, generalmente Yuki  
tomaba la iniciativa, mientras su amante se avergonzaba completo) Qué te  
pasa a ti baka?  
Shuichi: Acaso no te gusta?  
Yuki: (Meditando) Debo reconocerlo, este cambio me agrada, pero me es  
extraño...  
Yuki, comenzó a besar a Shuichi muy pasionalmente y cambió de postura, el  
nuevamente recupero el control...  
Shuichi: (Sonriendo) No te gusta que yo mande, cierto?  
Yuki: Es que no me acostumbro, eso es todo...  
Shuichi: (Comienza a meter sus manos debajo del pantalón de Yuki) Creo que  
se me olvidaba como hacerlo, me ayudas?  
Yuki desabotonando a Shuichi rápidamente, a la vez que estaba desesperado  
por quitarle todo de encima, el se desnudo completamente, mientras que  
Shuichi aún mantenía su ropa interior, beso apasionadamente, cuando iba a  
quitarle la ropa interior, Shuichi se aparto rápidamente de él...  
Shuichi: (Malvado para sí) Qué te parece quedar con las ganas?, eso me lo  
debes por las tantas veces que me dejaste sin atención, cretino!!  
Yuki: (Interrogante y aún presa de su propia pasión) A donde vas?  
Shuichi: Me cansé, dejémoslo para más tarde, voy al bañó...  
Yuki: (Muy sorprendido y molesto) Cómo así?, y no vas a terminar lo que  
empezaste?  
Shuichi: Ahh, sabes se me quitaron las ganas, buenas noches (Guiñándole el  
ojo)  
Yuki: (Molesto y colocándose la ropa) Haz lo que quieras (dirigiéndose a su  
oficina, y escribe furiosamente en su laptop)  
Shuichi: (Riéndose maliciosamente y se coloca unos insinuantes short a la  
cadera, con una polera sin mangas, muy ligeros y de unas traviesas tiras  
que caían libres por sus hombros) Yuki.... (Se dirige a su oficina e  
"inocentemente") Yuki... (Se estira para acercarse a él dejando ver un plano  
espectacular de su persona) Qué escribes???  
Yuki: (Prendió su cigarro) Qué te importa?, veté de aquí estorbas mi  
trabajo...  
Shuichi: (Quitándole con sensualidad el cigarro de los labios y  
colocándolos en los suyos) Yuki... dime... estás molesto? (Tirándole el humo en  
el rostro "sin intención de hacerlo")  
Yuki: (Muy sorprendido) Desde cuándo fumas? Generalmente te molestas,  
cuando yo lo.... (Es interrumpido por un beso de Shuichi)  
Shuichi: (Abandonando el lugar) No te enojes (Pero cuando se iba, una mano  
lo sujeto, al parecer ya había soportado mucho el escritor)  
Yuki: (Le da un tirón y lo sienta en sus piernas) Estoy pensando, qué lo  
haces a propósito (Mirándolo cómplice) ahora no te escapas...  
Shuichi: (Usando una mirada muy penetrante y a la vez asesina) No...  
(E intentando levantarse, cosa que Yuki no se lo permitía) Suéltame  
Yuki: Qué diablos te pasa a ti?, no te voy a soltar (Con una mirada  
bastante poco santa)  
Shuichi: Si no me sueltas, gritaré y haré venir a toda la gente...  
Yuki: (Con cara, de no lo harás)  
Shuichi: (Sonríe) Así? (Comienza a gritar) AUXILIO, AYUDA!!!!!  
Yuki: (Le tapa la boca) Cállate baka, que no ves, que vas a llamar la  
atención de todos!!!...  
Shuichi: (Patalea y trata de liberarse)  
Yuki: (Jugando con él, y lo arrastra a la cama) Me cansé de esto, vamos a  
jugar con mis reglas ahora....  
Shuichi: (Meditando) Ahora, verá este, voy a usar una mirada de furia  
contra él y le diré mis comentarios "Inocentes" jajajajaja  
Yuki: (Observando esa mirada tan maligna en su baka) Ahora qué? (Y  
soltándolo) Qué diablos te pasa?, estas extraño, y yo estoy molesto por lo  
que dijiste de....  
Shuichi: de tu sensei?, pero si dije nada más que la verdad  
Yuki: (Molesto y dejándolo abandonado en la cama) Vete de aquí baka, me  
canse (Furioso y vuelve a su oficina)  
Shuichi: (Riendo para sí) Que gracioso (Y luego diciéndole) Amor, donde  
esta tu sentido del humor???  
Yuki no responde, ahora lo ignora completamente, esto comenzó a  
preocuparlo, hablaría con ese loco de mágnum en la mañana para preguntar  
que hablo con el médico acerca de su koibito...  
  
Shuichi se levanto temprano en la mañana tenia algo muy importante que  
hacer y le quería dar la sorpresa a todos, levanto de la cama y se dirigió  
al baño y se metió  
Shuichi: (meditando) en verdad que se llevaran una gran sorpresa (se ríe)  
ya quiero ver sus caras  
Yuki: (despertando) eh? Demonios (se había quedado dormido encima de su  
laptop y recuerda lo que paso anoche) me estoy preocupando, que es lo que  
le pasara a Shuichi, ya no es el mismo (se levanta y se dirige a la  
habitación y se sorprende al no ver a Shuichi en ella) este baka se levanto  
temprano en verdad que debe estar enfermo, o el mundo esta totalmente de  
cabeza (escucho el sonido de la ducha y la voz de Shuichi que provenía del  
baño se acerco más y abrió suavemente la puerta sin que Shuichi se diera  
cuenta) me las cobrare por todas (y entro con cautela al baño)  
Shuichi: (se dio cuenta de que Yuki había entrado al baño y empezó a hacer  
movimientos algo insinuantes y empezó entonar la canción "welcome to my  
romance")  
Welcome to my romance tonight (tonight)  
Futari no jikan kagiri atte mo kowaku nanka nai sa  
Shunkan no MEMORI...kitto kagayakakeru hazu dakara  
You wanna "kiss" Soretomo  
You wanna "touch"...Romance ni youkoso  
I know what you want you want  
I can tell you!  
Aishikatamo aisarekatamo oshiezuni WILD na XXX  
So tell me what you want me to...  
(So tell me what you want me to...)  
Let's "make love"  
Yuki: (ya no podía aguantar más entro en la ducha y tomo a Shuichi por la  
cintura) te gusta jugar no?  
Shuichi: (sonrió sin que se diera cuanta Yuki y dijo para sí) eres tan  
fácil de manejar Yuki que me llegas a dar lastima (y ahora dirigiéndose a  
Yuki y tratando de parecer confundido) Yu.. Yuki que haces aquí?  
Yuki: ahora no te me escaparas has estado jugando conmigo todo este rato  
crees que no me he dado cuenta (apego el cuerpo de Shuichi más al suyo y se  
empezó a sacar la ropa que ya le estorbaba)  
Shuichi: que es lo que dices (y diciendo para sí) no eres tan tonto como  
pensaba jajaja, pero igual lo sigues siendo (se dio vuelta y tomo a Yuki  
por le cuello) como crees Yuki que yo quiero jugar contigo?  
Yuki: (toma a Shuichi por la barbilla y le da un beso apasionado, lo  
arrincona en la pared y lo pesca de las piernas y lo levanta y lo obliga a  
que lo rodee)  
Shuichi: (pensando) no creas que me dejare tan fácil (y tratando de  
soltarse) suéltame!  
Yuki: ahora no te escaparas de mi (toma a Shuichi del pelo y le un beso  
profundo y empieza acariciar su espalda)  
Shuichi: (pone sus manos en el pecho de Yuki y lo empuja) te digo que me  
sueltes!! (y hace que Yuki caiga)  
Yuki: (se levanta y se acerca de forma amenazante, lo toma de los brazos y  
lo arrastra a la cama)  
Shuichi: (en el camino pataleaba golpeaba, pero Yuki era más fuerte) déjame  
Yuki acaso pretendes ser igual que tu sensei? Quieres forzarme a hacer  
algo que no quiero  
Yuki: (al escuchar decir eso a Shuichi lo soltó enseguida y se quedo  
petrificado)  
Shuichi: eres igual a él (sonrío con malicia, y pone a llorar) mi cabeza me  
duele mucho Yuki... y tú me obligas como puedes ser así (corre al baño y  
finge seguir llorando)  
Yuki: (se siente sucio va a su habitación se pone su ropa y parte hacia la  
calle necesitaba pensar)  
Shuichi: (escucho a Yuki irse y dejo de fingir) que tonto jajaja se lo  
creyo..., MmM ya debo alistarme (tomo un paquete que tenia en el lavado) es  
hora del cambio  
el paquete contenía un set de tintura, tomo el set y se lo aplico en el  
cabello, se vistió con unos jeans rasgados muy ajustados a la cadera, una  
polera sin magas que le llegaba hasta la cintura, unas zapatillas negras  
unos guantes sin dedos y por supuesto unos lentes negros, y se puso una  
gargantilla del gin y gan y ahora con un nuevo color de cabello..... de color  
negro que resaltaba muy bien sus ojos color violeta  
Shuichi: se llevaran una gran sorpresa (reía mientras se miraba en un  
espejo de cuerpo completo) bueno ya es hora que me valla (toma su mochila y  
se dirige hacia la oficina de Yuki, abre un cajón y saca una cajetilla de  
cigarros) no creo que extrañe esto (y lo guarda en su mochila) creo que  
debo comprar una mochila nueva esta es demasiado ridícula  
  
NOTAS:  
Gaby: Mery... ya descubrí a quien asesinaste no me lo niegues!  
Mery: (con cara de inocente) eh? Yo no hecho nada he sido una niña muy  
buena!  
Gaby: eeh... OYE LE DIRE A RYUICHI QUE MATASTE A KUMAGORO!!!!  
Ryuiichi: (aparece de la nada) oigan han visto a Kumagoro nanoda?  
Gaby: si yo te diré  
Mery: (interrumpe Gaby) no le digas (mirada maligna) o acaso quieres saber  
exactamente lo que le hice a Kumagoro (le parecen cachitos y se escuchan  
truenos a lo lejos) jajaja  
Gaby: etto... no se Ryuichi donde este  
Mery: (con cara de inocente) tal vez fue a dar un paseo (para sí) si al  
cementerio muajajaja  
Ahora comprenden estas par de locas hacen sufrir tanto a nuestros  
personajes  
Gracias por los comentarios esperamos a verlos dejado satisfechos bye bye  
nanoda!! 


	4. PREGUNTA!

PREGUNTA  
  
HOLAS!!  
Bueno primero que nada quiero darles gracias por los comentarios! Muchas  
gracias Zekhenangel no sabia que pasara eso... ahora el problema es que NO  
SE COMO SOLUCIONAR ESO!!!! Alguien seria tan amable y me podría ayudar..  
tan solo mándenme un reviews o un correo plis!!!! Para poder aceptarlos  
comentarios de los anónimos.... y así poder saber sus opiniones jejeje  
espérense hasta el próximo capitulo que espero les guste.. y díganme  
quieren que Shuichi sea más malo por qué si lo quieren (aunque no lo  
quieran jajaja) lo haremos la Gab y yo muajajaja esto es tan sólo el  
comienzo!!!  
Shuichi 2: espérense y verán lo que haré con Yuki jajaja me las pagara por  
todas  
Shuichi 1: NO LO DEJEN!!  
Mery: lo siento Shu-chan pero así es la vida jajaja (pensando) estoy loca  
  
Muchas gracias y hasta el proximo capitulo que haremos lo posible por  
subirlo lo más pronto 


	5. La reacción

La Reacción  
Estaban todos en el estudio, haciendo arreglos al nuevo tema para el  
concierto que ya se aproximaba, nadie se esperaba lo que vendría......  
Se escucho un golpe en la puerta y unos pasos, todos voltearon a ver quien  
era, y......  
Hiro: (se giro y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su amigo y dijo  
sorprendido) Shuichi llegas temprano (bajo la vista y lo vio mejor y quedo  
con la boca abierta)  
Todos quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a Shuichi (no les describiré como  
vestía por que ya lo dije!!)  
Suguru: Shi.. Shindou-san (sus palabras no salían la impresión era  
demasiada)  
Shuichi: (sonrió, saco un cigarrillo, se apoyo en el marco de la puerta de  
una forma muy sexy, cruzando su piernas y encendió su cigarrillo) que  
tanto miran acaso no les gusta? (dijo en un tono sensual, sabia que su  
nuevo loock les había impresionado)  
K: (se acerca a Shuichi y le quita el cigarrillo de los labios) what  
happened? Que te sucedió, que le paso a tu cabello?  
Shuichi: (miro desafiante a K y luego sonrió) que acaso estas ciego que no  
ves que me lo he teñido  
Hiro: (se acerca a Shuichi y le revuelve el pelo) amigo, pero que cambio!!  
(Sonríe de forma picara pero burlona y le da un codazo) acaso lo haces por  
Yuki-san para disculparte por lo de anoche?  
Shuichi: (le dedica una sonrisa) es eso lo que piensas o quizás te gustaría  
que yo hiciera algo así por ti?  
Hiro: (se sonroja) qu.. que dices Shuichi  
K: (saca la mágnum y les dice) ya dejen de estar jugando y pónganse a  
trabajar (se dirige Shuichi) y después quisiera hablar contigo en privado  
Shuichi: (usa una mirada penetrante) mmmm en privado? Que interesante  
K: (aparece un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y toce) eh... sigan trabajando  
Y los tres integrantes se dirigen a ensayar a la cabina de grabaciones,  
mientras se dirigían a la sala muchas miradas lascivas se posaron en  
Shuichi, y él por su parte les dedicaba una sonrisa seductora a todas (os),  
entraron y Hiro y Suguru se colocaron en sus respectivos puestos.  
Shuichi: (se acerco tomo la nueva letra de la canción la leyó y pensó) pero  
que estúpido, que cursi peor que las que escriben las chiquillas de  
secundaria... en que estaba pensando (tomo la hoja con sus dos manos y la  
hizo pedazos) mejor así (dirigiéndose a Suguru) tienes razón estas letras  
apestan  
Suguru: (quedo sorprendido ante la acción de Shuichi) Shindou-san yo no  
quise decir eso es que estaba molesto y....  
Shuichi: (se acerca a Suguru lo toma de la barbilla y lo acerca a su  
rostro muy cerca rozando sus labios y le da un beso en la mejilla) no te  
preocupes, tu debes perdonarme fui un chico muy malo (y le dice al oído  
sensualmente) si quieres puedo compensarte  
Suguru: (todo rojo hasta las orejas) a que se refiere?  
Shuichi: (riéndose) te lo dejo a tu imaginación (dirigiéndose a los demás)  
cambiando de tema creo que debo hacer unos cambios a esto... denme hoy en la  
noche y le haré los nuevos cambios (dirigiéndose sensualmente a Hiro)  
necesitaré tu ayuda con la melodía, esta noche iré a tu casa  
K: (saliendo de las tinieblas un furioso K saca su pistola) que crees que  
haces Shuichi tú vienes acá a trabajar no a dar ordenes!!! (y le pone la  
mágnum en su frente)  
Shuichi: (toma la mágnum con su mano la aparta de su frente, toma el brazo  
de K y se acerca muy cerca de su rostro y le dice) serias capaz de  
dispararme a mi? (y le da un beso en la mejilla)  
K: (sorprendido y rojo) eh.... (Se aleja de Shuichi) esta bien solo por hoy  
mañana debes llegar temprano con las nuevas letras (dice mientras guarda su  
pistola un poco nervioso la nueva actitud de Shuichi lo tenia  
desconcertado)  
Shuichi: (con una sonrisa triunfante y diciéndose para sí) son tan fáciles  
de manejar, que me llega a dar pena (y dirigiéndose a Hiro) vamonos Hiro,  
ah! pero espérame que tengo que hacer una cosa antes de irme  
Hiro: eh!? Que tienes que hacer? (para sí) aprovechare para hablar con  
Shuichi este nuevo comportamiento suyo me esta preocupando, pero....  
Shuichi: eso no te importa tú tan sólo espérame abajo en la moto (y salio  
por la puerta)  
Todos en el estudio quedaron sorprendidos, entendían más o menos lo que  
pasaba, pero no imaginaban que fuera tanto su nueva manera de ser, su nuevo  
yo.  
Shuichi caminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro hacia su objetivo, pensando  
en lo que diría a esa persona, hace tiempo que quería tener una buena  
charla con él que siempre metía sus narices en sus asuntos, llego a su  
oficina y entro sin previo aviso (tantatannn jejejeje)  
Tohma: (estaba firmando unos papeles, y al escuchar el sonido de la puerta  
abrirse de un golpe levantó la vista para ver quién era el intruso y casi  
se va de espalda al ver de quien se trataba) Shindou-san? (lo vio de pies a  
cabeza) pero...  
Shuichi: (lo interrumpió) buenos días necesito hablar contigo (se acerca a  
su escritorio y se recarga en el con las dos manos) quiero hacer nuevos  
cambios  
Tohma: (mira de reojo a Shuichi y le sonríe) que dices?  
Shuichi: no me escuchaste... quiero hacer cambios, para ser presidente de una  
compañía tan importante eres muy despistado (y le devuelve la sonrisa)  
Tohma: (para sí) esto debe ser de lo que me hablo Mister K, en verdad que  
esta cambiado, su mirada, su manera de ser, y su forma de vestir, pero no  
puedo negar que es interesante  
Shuichi: (al notar que no le contestaba se dirigió hacia Tohma, se acerco a  
él y le dijo) que tanto piensa Seguchi-san?  
Tohma: (saliendo de sus pensamientos y sorprendiéndose de la cercanía de  
Shuichi) no cree Shindou-san que se esta tomando demasiadas atribuciones?  
(en forma seria y acomoda sus documentos) ahora estoy ocupado venga después  
Shuichi: (sonríe se acerca por atrás se acomoda detrás de la silla de Toma  
lo rodea con sus brazos y le quita su documentos) a ver que tanto hace  
Seguchi-san (dice mientras mantiene abrazado a Tohma y apoya su mentón en  
su cabeza)  
Tohma: (se pone un poco nervioso, pero intenta disimularlo) Shindou-san  
pero que cree que hace!? (Justo en ese momento entra Ryuichi)  
Ryuichi: (venia preocupado por lo de Shuichi, se sentía culpable y lo mejor  
que se le ocurrió fue pedirle un consejo a Tohma, entro en su oficina como  
siempre, pero lo que vio lo sorprendió)  
Tohma: (al darse cuenta de quien era, empujo la silla para atrás haciendo  
que Shuichi lo soltara) Ry.. Ryuichi!, que haces aquí?  
Shuichi: (se acomoda y se sienta en el escritorio muy cerca de Tohma) por  
qué esa cara Ryuichi? No estábamos haciendo nada malo tan sólo venia a  
hablar con Seguchi-san  
Ryuichi: (los miro con recelo) sí! vaya manera de conversar (y se va  
molesto dando un portazo)  
Shuichi: bueno Seguchi-san dadas las circunstancias creo que deberíamos  
seguir hablando en otra oportunidad (se levanto del escritorio y se dirigió  
a la puerta) nos vemos mañana (y se fue dejando a un desconcertado Tohma)  
Tohma: (pensando) pero que fue lo que me paso, por qué no fui capaz de  
zafarme de él?  
  
Ryuichi estaba enojado, sentía que Shuichi estaba jugando con él y verlo  
tan cerca de Tohma lo perturbo  
Ryuichi: ja! y yo pensando que Shuichi estaba mal por mi culpa, pero veo  
que no lo esta para nada (pensaba mientras caminaba enojado por los  
pasillos y sintió como alguien lo tomaba de la chaqueta)  
Shuichi: para donde vas Ryuichi, que es lo que te paso? (y lo miro con una  
mirada penetrante) acaso estas celoso?  
Ryuichi: (pone su poce adulta) que hacías con Tohma de esa forma  
Shuichi: (acerco su rostro al de Ryuichi y lo arrincona contra la muralla)  
estas enojado? Me vas a castigar?  
Ryuichi: (no aguanta la cercanía del rostro de Shuichi, lo mira de pies a  
cabeza y al verlo vestido de esa forma, tan sexy que no dejaba nada a la  
imaginación con su ropa tan ajustada no pudo resistirlo más y le da un beso  
apasionado, después de un rato y por falta de aire se separa de Shuichi)  
mmm creo que te lo cobrare esta noche  
Shuichi: (le acaricia la mejilla) lo siento esta noche no podrá ser ya que  
me la pasare con Hiro......... trabajando en un nuevo tema  
Ryuichi: (se asusto por un momento y cambiando su postura adulta a la de un  
niño) esta bien, pero Kumagoro quiere que te cuides Shu-chan  
Shuichi: no te preocupes yo se cuidarme (dijo apartándose de Ryuichi)  
Ryuichi: mmmmm Shu-chan se ve muy bien vestido así, esa ropa es muy linda a  
Kumagoro le gusta mucho nanoda!!  
Shuichi: entonces a Kumagoro acaso no le gustaría verme sin ella? (y se va  
donde Hiro, dejando a un impaciente Ryuichi)  
  
Hiro: (esperando en la moto) que hará que tanto se demora? (luego lo ve ir  
hacia él y lo que da mirando un buen rato y dice para sí) no puedo negar  
que se ve muy bien  
Shuichi: (se da cuenta de que Hiro lo esta mirando y medita) creo que este  
será un viaje muy accidentado (y hablándole a Hiro) te hice esperar  
demasiado Hiro? (se sienta detrás de Hiro y lo abraza) vamonos ya  
Partieron en la moto y Hiro aprovechando el contacto acelera, lo cual  
obliga a Shuichi a afirmarse más a él, y Shuichi al acomodarse mejor  
"casualmente" se le baja la mano muy cerca de la entrepierna de Hiro, lo  
cual hace a Hiro sobresaltarse ante el contacto tan cercano a su parte más  
intima, después de muchas "casualidades" llegan a su destino...  
Entran en la casa y Shuichi se tiende de frente en el sillón sacando su  
libreta y bolígrafo de manera sensual, provocando en Hiro más de un  
pensamiento (no muy aptos para menores de edad), Shuichi estaba concentrado  
en el nuevo tema mientras Hiro se sentaba a sus pies mirándolo  
detalladamente en especial una parte... a lo que Shuichi en verdad! No se  
había percatado, después de unos 8 minutos Shuichi termino la letra del  
nuevo tema y al girarse para mostrársela a Hiro recién se percata de que lo  
esta observando...  
Shuichi: (se acomoda y se acerca gateando hacia Hiro en forma gatuna, y se  
acuesta sobre la entrepierna de Hiro mostrándole la libreta)  
Hiro: (Reflexiona para sí) Maldición porque se comporta de esa manera?  
(Ahora Hiro usa su conciencia) El doctor dijo que podría pasar esto, debo  
resistir, aguantar... (Conciencia mala de Hiro) Estúpido es tu oportunidad,  
se te ofrece en bandeja de oro y tu, ja! La rechazas, eres imbécil o te  
haces?, sabes que lo has esperado por mucho tiempo, vamos!....  
Ahora Hiro debate, pero mientras piensa en como debe responder ante este  
comportamiento de Shuichi, este se aprovecha y se acomoda reiteradas veces  
sobre su parte más sensible...  
Hiro: (Pensando) Al diablo con lo que dijo ese doctor (Ahora se dirige a  
Shuichi) Shuichi, déjame ver tu letra (se acerca mucho a él) quiero verla  
más de cerca...  
Shuichi: (Sensualmente) qué tan cerca, Hiro?  
Hiro: (Tomando violentamente la libreta, para luego lanzarla al suelo) creo  
que nos estorba, que te parece si....  
Shuichi interrumpe su conversación diciéndole: eres tan lento Hiro....  
(Dándole un beso verdaderamente salvaje, que deja completamente sin aliento  
a Hiro, cada vez el beso se va colocando más ardiente y Shuichi sin  
terminar el beso aún, se sienta en las piernas de Hiro, y permitiendo más  
comodidad y contacto para Hiro, que comienza a acariciar su espalda y cada  
vez su mano desciende paulatinamente, ya casi no tienen aliento para  
continuarlo, Hiro se separa un momento de él completamente avergonzado,  
mientras Shuichi mantenía esa mirada penetrante y tan atractiva para  
complementarla con un gesto provocado por su lengua al pasar exquisitamente  
por el contorno de sus labios.  
Hiro lo queda mirando aún más tentado ante este último actuar y en un acto  
más pasional, nuevamente lo agarra del mentón y con su otra mano lo acerca  
más a sí, pronto la situación ya no era simplemente de provocación, sino de  
"hagámoslo ahora mismo". Hiro, se acomodo encima de Shuichi, pero su  
conciencia fue más grande, abandono su oportunidad, pese al impulso que lo  
obligaba a seguir. Recordó que Shuichi no estaba en sus cabales como  
explico el médico, este era el Shuichi malo, y vaya que le gustaba, era  
como una droga que extasiaba sus sentidos. Sí lo hacía ahora se lamentaría,  
qué pasaría si Shuichi volvía a ser el mismo de siempre y se enterara de  
que su amigo se había aventajado de la situación?, seguramente jamás lo  
perdonaría.  
Poco a poco se fue separando de Shuichi, completamente avergonzado, y  
decidió tratar el tema directamente con Shuichi....  
Hiro: (Seriamente) Creo que esto no esta bien, sabes has estado  
comportándote muy extraño desde que saliste del hospital y...  
Shuichi: (Interrumpe molesto y de paso se acomoda lejos de Hiro) Así que  
eso es lo que crees... (Esta vez logrando que Hiro sacará la parte iracunda  
de Shuichi) Crees que Shuichi iba a seguir siendo el mismo estúpido ingenuo  
al que todos ustedes manejaban?... (Colocándose de pie y pescando su libreta,  
lanzándosela a Hiro) Mañana espero la melodía de eso... (Pescando su mochila  
y abandonando el lugar) byes!  
Hiro: Espera (Detiene la puerta para que no se fuera) Hablo en serio amigo,  
esto se esta tornado peligroso, no crees que de paso tu también te  
lastimas?  
Shuichi: (Seductoramente le dedica una mirada) pues tu crees que soy el  
único que me lastimo, entonces porque continuaste mi beso? (Guiñándole un  
ojo)  
Hiro no tenía respuesta a ello, Shuichi tenía razón sus instintos al  
comienzo le ganaron la batalla e ignoro claramente el estado de Shuichi,  
solo fue a ultimo memento que pensó lo acontecido, las cosas iban de mal en  
peor, lo que más le asusto fue esa mirada de enojo que mostró Shuichi ante  
su rechazo a seguir por su propia conciencia, esa mirada era tan penetrante  
y fría, llegaba a producir un estado de sorpresa. Era la mirada de alguien  
con mucho resentimiento y odio...  
Hiro: (Apesadumbrado) Yo siento haberlo hecho pero...  
Shuichi se acerco a el y acaricio su rostro.  
Shuichi: Crees que no me he dado cuenta como me has mirado todo este  
tiempo, y desde nuestra infancia?... reconócelo Hiro, yo te gusto, a tal  
punto que no tienes... mejor guardaré silencio, no quiero confundirte más...  
adios, y procura terminar la melodía pronto...  
Hiro: (Quedo sin palabras, solo observaba como su amigo lo dejaba con las  
palabras en la boca)  
Shuichi en tanto caminaba por las calles, quería llegar a pie pronto donde  
Yuki, adoraba martirizar al escritor, le parecía un juego, un exquisito  
juego que lo deleitaba en todas formas y además se las cobraba todas de ese  
modo, todas las veces que lo hizo sufrir, tantas veces que lo ocupaba como  
un simple muñeco que solo servía para tener sexo y luego abandonarlo a su  
suerte, tantas veces que todos lo subestimaron, ellos pagarían caro, cada  
actitud, eso lo juro, ya tenía planes preparados eso estaba más que claro,  
pensaba en ello mientras caminaba y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa  
satisfactoria, pero a mitad de camino nuevamente su dolor de cabeza lo  
perturbo esta vez era mayor que el que tuvo la vez anterior, tanto que  
perdió la conciencia de inmediato, para trasladarse a su subconsciente...  
Shuichi 1: (Furioso pero a la vez cansado, parecía haber salido de un gran  
agujero, estaba muy sudado) Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? No te das cuenta que  
juegas con los sentimientos de las personas que amo...  
Shuichi 2: (Sorprendido) cómo es posible de que hayas escapado, yo te mande  
a los más profundo de mi conciencia... (mirándolo malignamente) pero esta vez  
no fallaré, esta vez me desharé de ti para siempre, voy a matar este lado  
pasivo, estúpido y patético que te conforma...  
Shuichi 1: (En ves de tener miedo ahora llevaba una sonrisa triunfal pero a  
la vez mostraba la pureza de sus sentimientos en sus hermosos ojos  
violetas) Te equivocas no lograras matarme, además no puedes....  
Shuichi 2: (Molesto) De qué hablas?  
Shuichi 1: Si tu me matas, tu mueres, ya lo he descubierto, tu siempre  
habías convivido conmigo, sólo que yo te había mandado a lo más profundo de  
mi mente y corazón, con el accidente tu reapareciste, solo que esta vez  
exteriorizado, me temo que esta vez yo tendré el control, se acabo el  
Shuichi débil y que se lamenta de todo, esta vez lucharé con todas mis  
fuerzas y seré yo quien te devuelva a tu sitio....  
Shuichi 2: (irónico) Tenían razón, eres muy hablador, mareas, cállate de  
una buena vez y no me hagas reír, tu eres insignificante por lo demás estas  
débil desde la última vez que te mande lejos de mi alcancé... (riendo) crees  
que así ganarás, por favor no me hagas reír... ahora yo seré quien te mande  
fuera de aquí, y me encargaré que se permanente....  
Shuichi 2, salió corriendo hacia Shuichi 1, y se le lanzo encima, tratando  
de ahorcarlo, hasta asfixiarlo...  
Shuichi 2: Crees que me creí esa estupidez de que si uno muere el otro  
también?, no soy como tu Shuichi (Cada vez ejerció presión sobre Shuichi 1,  
este aún estaba muy débil para llevar la delantera, y además las tenía  
todas por perder)  
Shuichi 1: (Apenas respirando)  
Suel...sueltame...no....ves....que...ambos...ahhhhh....morire.....  
Las palabras de Shuichi 1 se tornaron verdaderas al sentir como a Shuichi  
2, le faltaba el aire, de inmediato soltando a Shuichi 1, se sintió débil  
inmediatamente, aprovechando esto Shuichi 1, lo empujo al fondo de un lugar  
donde se apreciaba mucha neblina, estaba apunto de llevarlo, pero Shuichi 2  
reacciono y le pego un fuerte codazo, y ahora se invirtieron los papeles,  
cada vez se podía apreciar una lucha más fuerte, ambos se cayeron al suelo  
acercándose ambos cada vez más a ese sitio, Shuichi 2 trataba de  
bloquearlo, mientras el otro trataba de zafarse como fuese. Pero la astucia  
del Shuichi 2 lo hizo reaccionar....  
Shuichi2: Se inteligente, para que vas a volver, para correr a sus brazos y  
degradarte como tantas veces los has hecho, no te das cuenta que si de  
verdad te amará te hubiera dado una explicación a esa escena tan dolorosa,  
pero no fue así (Lo dijo con un resentimiento horrible) y por lo demás  
sabiendo tu cambio de actitud, en vez de conquistarte, sigue con ese  
estúpido orgullo, para que vas a volver, el merece algo más que sufrir,  
merece algo para que nunca moleste a nadie más, el merece un castigo....  
Estas palabras helaron a Shuichi 1, tanto por las verdades que le había  
dicho y por lo último "el merece un castigo", "para que nunca moleste a  
nadie mas".... Era verdad que quizás Yuki lo usaba y tal vez no lo amaba,  
pero él si lo amaba con todo su corazón y no permitiría que lo dañara...  
Reacciono rápidamente y trata de recuperar el control pero le fue imposible  
las palabras de su otro yo lo debilitaron, porque muchas cosas eran ciertas  
y una y otra vez venían esas imágenes en que lo había botado de la casa, lo  
había ignorado, lo dejaba abandonado en la cama a sus suerte después de  
haber hecho el amor, pero lo peor fue esa imagen de esa mujer besándolo y  
que no hizo nada de nada por explicar, quizás su otro yo tenía razón.  
Las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro, no tenía las fuerzas para defenderlo,  
estaba lastimado...herido, más que eso.  
Shuichi observo su respuesta y lo miro con cierta lástima y "casi pena", ya  
que le dijo al oído...  
Shuichi 2: No te preocupes lo haré pagar por lo que hizo, y jamás nadie te  
lastimará (lo dijo riendo)  
Shuichi 2 lo empujo a la neblina completamente convencido de que el ganaría  
en todo este asunto, pero las últimas palabras de Shuichi 1 antes de estar  
completamente del otro lado lo dejaron helado...  
Shuichi 1: (Sonriendo irónicamente) No lo vas a lastimar, lo sé....  
Shuichi 2: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?, dime  
Shuichi 1: (Manteniendo esa mirada pese a su cansancio, y ya no tener  
fuerza para seguir luchando) Tu no lo mataras, ni lastimaras, porque no te  
has dado cuenta, te has enamorado de él, al igual que yo, ese es el punto  
de unión entre ambos, tarde o temprano lo veras, y volvemos a ser uno  
solo....  
Shuichi 2: (Muy molesto con lo último y a la vez sorprendido, con mucha  
furia termina por lanzarlo al otro lado, donde ya no regresaría) Eres  
francamente ridículo, estúpido patético, esto acaba aquí, créeme no soy tan  
tonto como saber mis limites de mi juego y por lo demás si me enamorará de  
alguien ese no sería tu preciado Yuki.... (Ahora caminando por la oscuridad  
del subconsciente) Pero para concretar mi plan, debo hacerlo con sumo  
cuidado y me llevará tiempo, Yuki muy pronto acabaré tu tortura... te  
reunirás pronto con tu sensei (Sonríe malvadamente)  
De repente despierta en medio de la calle, había estado al parecer largo  
tiempo así, se sentía muy incomodo en aquella posición, se levanto con  
cuidado, raramente se sentía muy débil, quizás el baka de su otra  
personalidad tenía razón, la energía se la proporcionaba ese patético ser,  
sin embargo no presto atención, quizás la pelea mental lo desgasto, camino  
con cautela a casa de Yuki, ya le quedaba poco por llegar, sin embargo  
debía tener cautela sus defensas estaban sumamente bajas, y el maldito  
escritor podría tomar ventaja sobre ello. Esta vez el desmayo que había  
tenido le había causado graves daños en todo sentido tanto en su persona  
física como mental, y a la vez a su espíritu (Nota: si es que este tipo  
tiene alma, parece la encarnación de Satanás), recordó esas palabras: "tu  
también lo amas", y las obvio, eso era completamente imposible, al  
contrario le profesaba un tremendo odio, aunque no podía negar que era muy  
guapo, y que no le haría mal pasar quizás una noche con el escritos...  
NOTAS.....  
Hola otra vez, esta vez el capitulo lo hicimos a medias, porque una de  
nosotras perdió la inspiración y la siguió la otra jejejeje, bueno dejamos  
en suspenso este capitulo y dimos señales de lo que puede venir, gracias  
por los comentarios y disculpen la tardanza de la actualización....  
Mery: muajajajajaja, esta vez verán que Shuichi 2 tiene más que una  
sensualidad oculta  
Gab: es verdad, ahora me da miedo nuestra creación....qué tal si se sale de  
control? Y nos mata (con cara de terror)  
Mery: No, no será así... créeme, recuerda estoy experta en asesinatos...  
Gab: tu también me das miedo buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Mery: (Con cachitos y truenos a lo lejos) muajajajajaja  
Bueno ahí les va el fic, gracias por su apoyo.... 


	6. Jugando a Provocarte

Jugando a provocarte  
Ya estaba agotado no podía casi dar un paso más, abrió la puerta, pero ya  
no decía su típica frase, tan sólo entro silenciosamente sin dar aviso, se  
detuvo un rato y sonrió, por fin se había encargado de su otra parte que  
tanto problemas le causaba, aunque le causo consecuencias, pensaba que  
valía la pena, pero la frase que le dijo lo tenia preocupado  
Shuichi: (sacudió su cabeza, se rió en forma silenciosa y dijo para sí) ja!  
Eso no es verdad... (entrando al baño y viéndose en el espejo) pero que  
patético me veo, si me vieran ahora... ese estúpido de Hiro me la pagará,  
esto no quedara así (pensaba mientras se sacaba su ropa, necesitaba un  
baño)  
  
Estaba en su escritorio, pensando en lo que había pasado, se sentía  
confundido, intentaba escribir, pero las palabras de Shuichi resonaban en  
su cabeza, en la forma que se lo dijo lo tenia desconcertado, estaba muy  
metido en sus pensamientos, al escuchar que alguien entraba se levanto de  
su silla y fue a ver a su intruso, tenia que hablar con Shuichi de su nueva  
actitud...  
Yuki: (abrió la puerta del baño con cuidado y lo vio ahí dormido en la  
tina, por un momento pensó que su antiguo Shuichi había vuelto, se veía muy  
tierno e indefenso, pero al ver el tono del cabello de Shuichi lo  
sorprendió) que fue lo que te paso Shuichi (dijo en un susurro, se acerco  
más y le acaricio la frente apartando unos mechones de cabello de su  
rostro) te ves bien  
Shuichi: (al escuchar la voz de Yuki abrió los ojos) que haces aquí (le  
dijo en un tono frío)  
Yuki: necesito hablar contigo (le dijo de la misma manera) por qué te has  
teñido el cabello  
Shuichi: eso a ti no te importa yo hago lo que quiero con mi cabello  
(aparto la mano que tenia posada en su cabeza y se propuso a levantarse,  
pero un mareo lo hizo caer)  
Yuki: (lo sostuvo de inmediato) Shuichi estas bien (dijo en tono  
preocupado) que te paso  
Shuichi: (se aparto rápidamente de Yuki) suéltame no necesito ayuda, y  
menos la tuya (y le dedico una mirada fría)  
Yuki: por que actúas de esa forma Shuichi que es lo que te pasa  
Shuichi: (miro penetrantemente y sonrió) acaso te molesta como actuó ah! Tu  
prefieres que me arrastre ante ti, que te diga todo el día que te amo  
(dijo en tono sarcástico) jajaja pues eres un tonto eso jamás volverá a  
pasar  
Yuki: (lo miro sorprendido ese no era el Shuichi que el conocía sino todo  
lo contrario) eso no era lo que quería decir, estas demasiado extraño  
Shuichi  
Shuichi: (se acerca a Yuki de forma provocativa) en serio Yuki? (se acerca  
más rozando su cuerpo con el de Yuki) tu crees que me porto extraño?  
Yuki: (definitivamente le habían cambiado a su Shuichi, este era más  
lanzado y por que no decirlo sexy, lo tomo por la cintura y lo atrajo más a  
sí) que es lo que intentas demostrar Shuichi?  
Shuichi: (sonrió pícaramente y lo beso apasionadamente) por qué piensas que  
quiero demostrar algo (dijo separándose) estoy cansado me iré a acostar (se  
alejo pesco una toalla y se cubrió)  
Yuki: (alcanzándolo, lo tomo del brazo y lo agarro por la cintura) esta vez  
no te funcionara desde la ayer que te me estas insinuando y te has  
marchado, esta vez no te escaparas (lo acerco y le dio un apasionado beso)  
Shuichi: (no tenia fuerzas como para rechazar ese beso y pensó) por esta  
vez lo pasare, no es mala idea divertirme una noche, después de todo el no  
esta tan mal, además quiero saber como es en realidad en la cama (y así se  
dejo llevar hasta la habitación)  
Entre caricias proporcionadas mayormente por Yuki llegaron a la habitación,  
durante el camino Yuki ya estaba completamente desnudo (nn) Shuichi  
como ya lo estaba se facilitaron todo el trabajo, al entrar a la habitación  
Yuki deposito en la cama a Shuichi sin dejar de besarlo, Shuichi más que  
responder por querer lo hacía por placer, ya que no lo estaba pasando tan  
mal, al dejarlo en la cama, Shuichi tomo a Yuki por el cuello y lo volteo  
haciendo que esta vez él tuviera el control...  
Shuichi: (ya encima de Yuki y acomodándose) déjame a mi (y empezó a besar  
el cuello de Yuki dando suaves lamidas donde besaba)  
Yuki: (estaba muy excitado por la acción de Shuichi lanzo un sonoro gemido  
al sentir la lengua de Shuichi bajando cada vez más abajo (nota de Mery:  
aaaaaaaah que estoy haciendo!!!)) mmmmm Shuichi  
Shuichi: (sonrió eso era lo que quería que Yuki lo deseara más y más para  
que cuando sea el momento le doliera más) te gusta Yuki?  
Yuki: (al borde del éxtasis) mmm si Shuichi sigue  
Shuichi: (continuando su asalto, y diciendo para sí) por esta noche no más  
Yuki ya que yo también me estoy divirtiendo... aunque tal vez podría seguir  
jugando un poco más contigo (besaba con maestría el cuerpo de Yuki  
haciendo movimientos muy incitantes sobre él)  
Yuki: (acariciaba el pecho de Shuichi, y lo miro a los ojos, pero se  
sorprendió es más podría decirse que se asusto, su Shuichi no estaba  
colorado como siempre lo estaba, ni tenia los ojos llenos de amor, tenia  
unos ojos llenos de lujuria, pero al sentir los labios de Shuichi en su  
zona más delicada todo pensamiento se borro de su mente tan sólo se dejo  
llevar por el placer que lo embargaba)  
Y así dos cuerpos se ven en la noche envueltos en una nube de placer, los  
gemidos de Yuki se escuchaban por todo el departamento, dos cuerpos  
entrelazados se movían sin cesar...  
  
Por mientras en la casa de Hiro...  
Hiro: tal vez no debí rechazarlo ahora en este momento estaría disfrutando  
de él, de su cuerpo aah! Fui un estúpido! Estúpida conciencia!! (decía  
mientras estaba sentado en el sofá, se revolvió el cabello) creo que mejor  
le pondré la melodía a la nueva letra que escribió Shuichi (pesco la letra  
y se dispuso a componer la nueva melodía)  
  
Ya la día siguiente Shuichi despertó, no lo había pasado tan mal anoche, se  
levanto de la cama miro con cara de desprecio a Yuki y se dirigió a la  
ducha  
Shuichi: (entrando a la ducha) anoche no estuvo tan mal... no puedo negar  
que es bueno jajaja es un estúpido me divertiré bastante con él y con todos  
los demás  
  
Se despertó después de una noche cargada de pasión y al no ver a Shuichi a  
su lado como siempre estaba cuando se despertaba se levanto de la cama a  
buscarlo  
Yuki: (se vistió y salió de la habitación) donde estará? (cuando iba hacia  
el baño lo vio)  
Shuichi: (lo miro fríamente) veo que ya despertaste yo me voy tengo que ir  
a trabajar tal vez vuelva tarde (y sonriendo malévolamente) o tal vez no  
vuelva todo depende  
Yuki: (se quedo sorprendido Shuichi actuaba como si lo de anoche no le  
hubiera importado para nada y mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo Shuichi  
vestía de una manera muy sexy, y también le dijo fríamente) esta bien  
vuelve cuando quieras no me importa  
Shuichi: (riéndose se había dado cuenta que Yuki lo miraba) y quien te dijo  
que me importa lo que tú quieras jajaja eres un tonto, tú crees que lo de  
anoche me importo, he conocido mejores, y apuesto que Ryuichi es mucho  
mejor, es más creo que lo veré esta noche así que no me esperes  
Yuki: (mirando fríamente y con desprecio tratando de ocultar su dolor, que  
quería decir con mejores?) que acaso te has estado acostando con otros?  
(diciendo esto sonrió de la misma manera que Shuichi)  
Shuichi: y que si lo he hecho, yo soy libre de hacer lo que se me plazca...  
tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer (le dijo en un tono despectivo)  
Yuki: actúas como un cualquiera... esta bien jugare tu juego con tal tú no  
eres el único, yo también tengo otras amantes (dijo observándolo  
detenidamente para ver la reacción de Shuichi, por que lo que le había  
dicho, era mentira tan sólo le dijo para ver como respondía)  
Shuichi: crees que eso me molesta? Por mi has lo que quieras, si quieres ve  
con una de tus amantes (dijo mirándolo desafiante) con tal yo tengo muchas  
cosas que hacer es más (en tono sarcástico) me harías un gran favor así no  
tengo que estar soportándote en la noche (diciendo esto se dispuso a  
marcharse)  
Yuki: (pensando mientras veía como se marchaba) me gustaría que fuera el  
mismo de antes (Shuichi actuaba de una forma muy hiriente, pero debía  
soportarlo ya que en el fondo sabia que todo era su culpa) aunque lo de  
anoche no estuvo mal... no puedo negar que ahora es muy bueno en la cama  
  
Estaban ya todos en NG, planeando que hacer por Shuichi  
K: debemos hacer algo urgente por Shuichi! (dijo mientras daba un sonoro  
golpe en la mesa)  
Suguru: hai! Actúa demasiado extraño hasta llego a extrañar al Shuichi de  
antes (dijo en un tono serio)  
Sakano: pero que haremos no sabemos que hacer  
Ryuichi: celebrémosle su cumpleaños (salió de repente junto a Kumagoro en  
su cabeza)  
Hiro: (que estaba muy pensativo) es cierto con todo esto no pudimos ni  
celebrar su cumpleaños  
K: ok le haremos su fiesta como lo teníamos planeado  
Ryuichi: si pero debe ser sorpresa  
En ese momento escuchan los paso de Shuichi que ya estaba llegando  
Suguru: les digo que esta muy extraño, ya van dos días seguido que llega  
temprano (todos quedaron pensativos (Mery: hasta yo me estoy sorprendiendo  
llega a dar miedo))  
Shuichi: (entro en la sala de grabaciones) ja! veo que todos llegaron muy  
temprano acaso estarán planeando algo?  
Todos lo quedaron mirando Shuichi venia vestido de una forma muy sexy igual  
que ayer, vestía con unos pantalones de cuero color verde oscuro muy  
ajustados a la cadera, una camisa negra de seda con los tres botones del  
medio abrochados, dejando ver su pecho y vientre bien formados y con un  
bolso de cuero negro, ya que antes de llegar a NG se compro un bolso nuevo  
y la otra la boto a la basura...  
Ryuichi: Shu-chan te ves muy bien (se le tiro encima)  
Shuichi: (le lanzo una mirada fría y Ryuichi se le bajo de inmediato) así  
esta mejor por qué me miran todos así acaso no les gusta como me visto?  
Hiro: no es eso (dijo en tono serio)  
Shuichi: (le dedico una mirada muy fría y penetrante, y dijo en tono frío)  
compusiste la melodía para el nuevo tema  
Hiro: eh? (le sorprendió el tono de voz con el que Shuichi le hablo) si  
pero me sorprendió al leer la letra, no es tu estilo  
Shuichi: ja! ya no volveré a escribir esa cursilería ridícula nunca más  
(dijo en tono algo sarcástico)  
K: (muy sorprendido por la escena que estaba viendo) ya chicos debemos  
volver a trabajar, y me gustaría ver el nuevo tema  
Shuichi: (sacando una libreta de su bolso) aquí tienes unos nuevos temas  
que escrito esta mañana (y se los dejo en la mesa)  
Suguru: Shindou-san ha escrito esos nuevas tema en tan poco tiempo?  
Shuichi: (se volteo a ver a Suguru y le sonrió de forma sensual se acerco a  
él y le tomo el rostro con la mano) no te sorprendas Suguru-chan desde  
ahora no habrá más problemas acaso no es lo que quieres (y le dio un beso  
en la mejilla) bueno ya es tarde por qué no comenzamos enseguida?  
Ryuichi. (lo estuvo observando en forma seria todo el rato, extrañaba el  
Shuichi de antes, pero también le gustaba el nuevo) Shu-chan vendrás esta  
noche a mi casa (le dijo en tono infantil)  
Shuichi: (sonrió) claro que sí Ryuichi esta noche iré a tu casa (le dijo en  
un tono se provocativo) bueno vamos a ensayar que no tengo todo el día  
  
Shuichi cantaba de una forma muy sexy, bailaba al compás de la melodía,  
todos en el estudio lo observaban como se movía de una manera muy  
provocativa, de repente se detuvo y cayo desmayado al suelo  
Hiro: Shuichi! (se acerco hacía su amigo, lo tomo en brazos y se lo llevo a  
un sofá que estaba cerca)  
Suguru: pero que es lo que le ha pasado (también se acerco algo preocupado)  
  
K: tal vez es por consecuencia del accidente (dijo examinándolo)  
Sakano: mejor llevémoslo al hospital  
Shuichi: (despertando de su inconciencia, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de  
que todos lo estaban observando) ustedes que tanto miran  
K: te sientes bien Shuichi?  
Shuichi: y eso que les importa no necesito de su ayuda  
Hiro: claro que nos importa (toma a Shuichi por los hombros) nos importas  
mucho  
Shuichi: en serio (en tono sarcástico) creo que debo sentirme halagado por  
eso jajajaja  
Suguru: Shindou-san deje de actuar de esa forma así no es usted  
Shuichi: y como quieren que sea... de nuevo ese estúpido que se dejaba  
pisotear por todos, él cual tan solo era un juguete más del que todos se  
podían aprovechar jajajaja... además no eras tú él que más reclamaba por  
los problemas que causaba  
Suguru: por lo menos el antiguo Shuichi era más simpático  
Shuichi: pues nadie te obliga a seguir aquí, si quieres te puedes ir  
Sakano: Shindou-kun pero que dice aaaah!! (da vueltas por todo el salón)  
K: Shuichi deja de actuar de esa forma nos preocupas  
Shuichi: te preocupo K-san? (en tono provocativo) por qué no tenemos esa  
charla privada que tenias programada conmigo, y así me demuestras cuanto te  
importo (dice esto ultimo muy cerca del rostro de K)  
K: (de nuevo lo volvía a intimidar ya eran tres veces que hacía lo mismo,  
no sabia por que, pero Shuichi lo intimidaba) deja de hacer eso Shuichi  
Shuichi: hacer qué? Sino estoy haciendo nada malo  
Hiro: Shuichi ya cálmate deja de actuar así ya no eres él mismo de antes  
Shuichi: nadie los obliga a estar conmigo no volveré hacer él mismo de  
antes... ese niño tonto e inocente que confiaba de todo el mundo  
Sakano: Shindou-kun deje de decir eso!  
K: por favor cálmense todos  
Shuichi: ya me aburrí mejor me voy de aquí, tengo mejores cosas que hacer  
que estar escuchándolos a ustedes decir puras tonterías (se dispuso a  
levantarse del sofá en el que estaba sentado, pero la mano de Hiro lo  
detuvo) que quieres!? Suéltame  
Hiro: creo que debemos hablar Shuichi  
Shuichi: pues yo no quiero así que suéltame enseguida (movió su brazo con  
la intención de que Hiro lo soltara, pero este no quiso) te digo que me  
sueltes!  
Hiro: (se llevo a Shuichi fuera de ahí)  
Todos quedaron viendo la escena, pero nadie hizo nada pensaba que era lo  
mejor ellos debían hablar  
  
Shuichi: eres un estúpido te digo que me sueltes (se movía tratando de  
soltarse, pero Hiro lo tenia pescado de los dos brazos junto con él cuerpo)  
Hiro: no hasta que hablemos (le dijo en tono serio)  
Shuichi: (utilizando una voz suave con un toque sexy) Hiro por favor  
suéltame y déjame ir... si lo haces haré lo que tú quieras (esto ultimo se  
lo dijo muy cerca de su oído)  
Hiro: (hablando para sí) por qué hace eso, si sigue así no podré  
resistir... ya bastante tengo con tener su cuerpo tan cerca al mío (ahora  
dirigiéndose a Shuichi) eso no te funcionara (llegaron hasta una habitación  
muy alejada de la gente, lo tomo y lo metió en la habitación)  
Shuichi: (intento escapar, pero Hiro cerro rápidamente la puerta con llave)  
eres un maldito! (sentándose en una silla) bueno creo que deberé hablar  
para que me sueltes o no... pregúntame  
Hiro: esta bien... por qué actúas de esa forma Shuichi  
Shuichi: (cruzando sus piernas de una forma muy seductora) porque me canse  
de ser ese estúpido de antes, ese chico inocente e ingenuo fue por  
eso...además tenia ganas de divertirme  
Hiro: (lo miraba detenidamente, no podía negar que en parte le gustaba esta  
nueva actitud, este nuevo Shuichi le había dejado hacer cosas que jamás se  
atrevería con el antiguo... por fin había podido besarlo y si no fuera por  
su estúpida conciencia lo hubiera hecho suyo) pero que cosas estoy pensando  
(se reto así mismo) Shuichi en verdad nos preocupas... yo extraño al  
antiguo Shuichi  
Shuichi: (se levanto de la silla y se acerco lentamente a Hiro de forma  
sensual) en verdad extrañas al antiguo Shuichi? Pues a mi no me parece...  
por la forma en que me miras  
Hiro: (se empezó a poner un poco nerviosos ante la cercanía) Shuichi por  
qué dices eso?  
Shuichi: tú crees que no me había dado cuenta antes de que yo te gustaba,  
no soy tonto, desde que he cambiado mi forma de ser me miras más  
Hiro: no es lo que tú piensas (haciendo su rostro hacia un lado)  
Shuichi: que no es lo que yo pienso? Yo creo que es exactamente lo que  
pienso... Hiro yo se que tú me deseas, deseas tener mi cuerpo bajo el tuyo,  
sentirme tuyo (acerco el rostro al de Hiro y se sentó sobre sus piernas) lo  
de anoche fue un intento de resistirte, pero apuesto que después te  
arrepentiste o no es así?  
Hiro: yo... (no pudo terminar la frase ya que sus labios fueron atrapados  
por los de Shuichi)  
Shuichi: (pensando) eres un estúpido Hiro  
Hiro: (sin pensarlo respondió el beso tomo a Shuichi por la cintura) mmm  
Shuichi  
Shuichi: (encima de Hiro haciendo movimientos ondulantes entre sus piernas)  
lo vez Hiro dime que me deseas...  
Hiro: (estaba muy excitado) mmmm sí Shuichi te deseo  
Shuichi: (sonriendo) lo vez Hiro... (dejo de hacer los movimientos y se  
para de encima de Hiro) pues yo no te deseo  
Hiro: (quedo consternado, por la acción de Shuichi... lo había dejado con  
las ganas) pero Shuichi  
Shuichi: ahora me seguirás diciendo que prefieres al antiguo Shuichi  
después de lo que me acabas de decir  
Hiro: (la vergüenza se notaba en su rostro) yo...  
Shuichi: anoche tuviste tu oportunidad... no se cuando otra vez vuelvas a  
tener una, por ahora no quiero nada contigo (se dirigió a la puerta) ahora  
me abrirás ya te he dicho todo lo que querías saber no es cierto?  
Hiro: (se levanto de la silla y le abrió la puerta) esta bien te puedes ir  
Shuichi: (antes de irse tomo el rostro de Hiro entre sus manos y le dio un  
beso) después de todo eres lindo, tal vez pronto te dé otra oportunidad (y  
se fue)  
Hiro: (reflexionando) es verdad lo deseo, lo deseo con todo mi cuerpo, me  
pregunto que diría el antiguo Shuichi si me viera, si algún día vuelve creo  
que ya no lo podré ver a la cara... lo he traicionado (y también se fue)  
  
Estaba por los pasillos de NG, tenía una conversación pendiente y además  
quería seguir divirtiéndose...  
Shuichi: le haré una visita para ver como esta (dijo riéndose en silencio,  
abrió la puerta en silencio y entro en la oficina)  
Tohma: (se dio cuenta de que Shuichi entro y mirándolo con su típica  
sonrisa) que quiere Shindou-san (dijo acomodándose en su silla y se  
sorprendió al ver Shuichi de esa forma tan sexy, lo miro de pies a  
cabeza... no puedo evitarlo, definitivamente Shuichi llamaba mucho la  
atención) veo que ahora de ha empezado a vestir de una manera diferente al  
igual que ayer  
Shuichi: (sonrió y se acerco a su escritorio de forma sensual) sí este es  
mi nuevo look, le gusta Seguchi-san? (se paro en frente de Tohma y se dio  
una vuelta)  
Tohma: (lo miro con detenimiento en verdad le había gustado) yo no te puedo  
decir nada, que opina Eiri sobre esto  
Shuichi: no se y no me importa (le dijo en tono despreocupado)  
Tohma: (se enojo) como que no te importa (se levantó de la silla)  
Shuichi: en verdad no me importa lo que el piense... ya me canse de él...  
si quieres te lo regalo (hizo que Tohma se sentara en la silla y muy cerca  
de él le dijo) acaso no es lo que quieres  
Tohma: (quedo anonadado por la propuesta de Shuichi) acaso ya no lo amas?  
Shuichi: como te dije ya me he cansado de él (se sentó en las piernas de  
Tohma) ahora estoy experimentando nuevas cosas (y le puso los brazos  
alrededor del cuello)  
Tohma: (sintiéndose incomodo lo aparto) que cree que hace Shindou-san  
(haciendo el intento de levantarse, pero fue detenido por un apasionado  
beso de Shuichi)  
Shuichi: (separándose un poco, pero no demasiado de los labios de Tohma)  
no estuvo mal Seguchi-san no le parece?  
Tohma: (se había quedado paralizado, por la osadía de Shuichi) pero por qué  
ha hecho eso Shindou-san  
Shuichi: ya deje de llamarme Shindou-san mejor dígame Shuichi no cree el  
otro es demasiado formal, además no me puede negar que le ha gustado (dijo  
lamiéndole un poco los labios y dándole otro beso) ve si no le hubiera  
gustado ahora me habría echado (estirándose sobre las piernas de Tohma)  
bueno ya me voy tan sólo venia a hacerle una visita (se levanto de donde  
estaba y se dirigió a la puerta) ah! Mándele saludos a Mika-san de mi parte  
(diciendo esto se fue)  
Tohma: (quedo con la boca abierta ya segunda vez que Shuichi lo dejaba así,  
no sabia por qué pero le respondía, Shuichi tenia algo que lo hacia muy  
atrayente) creo que deberé hablar con Eiri sobre esto  
  
Shuichi: jajaja todos son tan fáciles de manejar, ni siquiera el poderoso  
Tohma Seguchi se puede resistir (pensaba mientras se dirigía a la salida y  
vio a Ryuichi que lo esperaba a lo lejos) veo que todavía no me dejare de  
divertir  
Ryuichi: (se entero de que Shuichi ya se había marchado así que lo estuvo  
esperando, estaba impaciente por irse con él) Shu-chan ya vamonos!! (le  
gritaba moviendo a Kumagoro)  
Shuichi: (llego donde Ryuichi y le dio un beso en los labios) veo que me  
estuviste esperando eres tan lindo Ryu-chan  
Ryuichi: (tomando su pose adulta) por supuesto (y también le dio un beso,  
pero este mucho más apasionado)  
Shuichi: bueno vamonos (tomaron un taxi y se fueron al departamento de  
Ryuichi)  
  
Por mientras en el departamento de Yuki, estaban Yuki y Tohma conversando,  
Tohma al irse Shuichi se fue de inmediato donde Yuki para hablar con él...  
Tohma: en verdad me ha extrañado su nueva actitud ya casi es irreconocible,  
te diste cuenta como fue vestido al igual que ayer? (decía sentado en el  
sillón mientras tomaba una taza de té  
Yuki: yo también me sorprendí, ha cambiado mucho... y todo es mi culpa  
(estaba fumando)  
Tohma: en verdad esta imparable... que harás Eiri? (se acerco a Yuki)  
Yuki: (lo miro de manera fría) eso a ti no te importa, así que aléjate de  
mi (se retiro de donde estaba)  
Tohma: (ignorando el comentario) por cierto sabes, Shindou-san ha ido dos  
veces a mi oficina, (hizo una pausa no estaba muy seguro si decirle o no)  
bueno digamos que ya no es tan respetuoso como lo era antes  
Yuki: (levanto el entrecejo) que quieres decir... que se te esta insinuando  
(rió con sorna)  
Tohma: digamos que sí, también me dijo que ya se ha cansado de ti, y que  
si yo quería me podía quedar contigo  
Yuki: (quedo en silencio y pensó) pero como puede ser así Shuichi (y dijo)  
eso no lo creo  
Tohma: créelo, y pregúntate donde esta ahora, creo que se fue con Ryuichi a  
su casa, bueno yo me voy (se levanto y se fue)  
Yuki: (saco otro cigarrillo y lo encendió) Shuichi todo es mi culpa  
  
Ya habían llegado a la casa y Ryuichi no perdió tiempo y se le lanzo encima  
a Shuichi, lo beso apasionadamente, le empezó a sacar la ropa, Shuichi tomo  
el control y se poso encima de Ryuichi  
Shuichi: Ryu-chan que eres impaciente (le dijo con voz juguetona) déjamelo  
a mi (y le termino de sacar la ropa a Ryuichi (Mery: 00 esto se me esta  
saliendo de control))  
Ryuichi: (volvió a poseer los labios de Shuichi y lo tomo de la cintura) te  
deseo Shuichi (le dijo con vez ronca por la pasión)  
Shuichi: (de repente se empezó a sentir mareado y se desmayo)  
Ryuichi: (lo tomo enseguida en los brazos antes de que golpeara el piso)  
Shuichi!!  
En la mente de Shuichi...  
Shuichi 2: tú otra vez que es que no piensas dejarme en paz!  
Shuichi: no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente (hasta muy mal herido. Después  
de que el otro Shuichi lo botara ocupo todas sus fuerzas para salir)  
Shuichi 2: pero mírate das pena (lo miro con desprecio) no puedo creer que  
seas mi otra parte (se rió)  
Shuichi: no te permitiré que sigas haciéndole daño a Yuki!!  
Shuichi 2: eso no te incumbe... además para que regresaras si nadie te  
quiere, lo debes saber ya que compartimos los mismos recuerdos  
Shuichi: eso no es verdad  
Shuichi 2. Acéptalo hasta tu amigo (le dijo con voz burlona) me prefiere a  
mi más que a ti, tú mismo lo puedes comprobar (y le muestra las imágenes de  
él y Hiro)  
Shuichi: eso no es verdad Hiro jamás haría algo así tú lo estas  
inventando!! (Empezó a llorar)  
Shuichi 2: (se empezó a reír) pero que patético te ves, mes das lastima!  
(se acerco a Shuichi que estaba llorando en el suelo y lo tomo por el  
rostro) por qué mejor te dejas de molestar y disfrutas de todo esto, sabes  
es tan fácil manejarlo, tuviste todo el poder en tus manos (y sonriendo)  
más bien tu cuerpo y lo desperdiciaste, pero eso yo no lo haré  
Shuichi: (aparto la mano del otro Shuichi y le dijo) jamás haré tal cosa  
primero muerto  
Shuichi: (se enojo) si pudiera te cumpliría tu deseo (aprisionando a  
Shuichi) pero lamentablemente no puedo, quiera o no me sirves, te diré una  
cosa antes de encerrarte, haré que Yuki sufra, acabare con él  
Shuichi: tú sabes que no lo harás ya que tú también te has enamorado de  
Yuki caso no es cierto? (le sonrió de manera desafiante)  
Shuichi 2: jajajaja enamorarme de ese tipo nunca, para mi tan sólo es un  
juguete  
Shuichi: los dos sabemos que no es cierto, ya que somos uno y yo sé lo que  
sientes aunque no quieras admitirlo  
Shuichi 2: cállate!! (Le da una bofetada) lo único que dices son tonterías,  
es mejor que desaparezcas de aquí (lo tomo del cuello e hizo el intento de  
encerrarlo, pero Shuichi fue más rápido se soltó)  
Shuichi: esta vez no me dejare, te dejare ir por ahora ya que sé que no te  
podré vencer, pero en el momento más oportuno volveré (y se retiro)  
Shuichi 2: con que te estas volviendo más osado Shuichi, pero no importa  
aun tengo el control de tu cuerpo y lo usare muy bien (y todo se hizo una  
neblina y el otro Shuichi regreso al cuerpo)  
Ryuichi: (pensando) otra vez que no puedo tenerlo, pero espero que este  
bien (sintió a Shuichi despertar) que bueno ya esta despertando  
Shuichi: (murmurando) estúpido (empezó a abrir los ojos pesadamente y se  
dio cuenta de que Ryuichi estaba a su lado) Ryuichi?  
Ryuichi: (sonrió) que bueno que estas bien Shu-chan!! (dijo con su voz de  
niño) Kumagoro y yo estábamos asustados  
Shuichi: (sonrió) bueno ya estoy bien (se sentía mejor ya que el otro  
Shuichi volvía a ser parte de él, se sentía con más energías pero...) será  
mejor que me vaya  
Ryuichi: eh? Por qué si no hemos acabado (le dijo en tono travieso, pero a  
la vez inocente)  
Shuichi: simplemente porque ya no tengo ganas, así que me iré  
Ryuichi: espera tú lo prometiste (tomo a Shuichi del brazo)  
Shuichi: (lo miro penetrantemente) te dije que vendría a tu casa y eso  
hice, yo no te prometí nada más, así que suéltame  
Ryuichi: (se asusto al ver los ojos de Shuichi y lo soltó)  
Shuichi: (sonrió y tomo el rostro de Ryuichi entre sus manos y le dio un  
beso en los labios) no te preocupes otra vez será (se levanto)  
Ryuichi: esta bien otra vez será (y le devolvió el beso) recuérdalo  
Shuichi: no te preocupes que no lo olvidare (y se marcho)  
  
NOTAS!!!  
Bueno este es un capitulo más que les parece!!! Mi amiga y yo hacemos todo  
lo posible por actualizarlo, pero como estamos en periodo de exámenes se  
nos hace un poco difícil, yo me despido!! Mándenos reviews!!! Y gracias  
por todo... nos dan ánimos para seguir continuándolo, y no se preocupen que  
se pondrá mucho mejor esto recién esta empezando muaJAjaJAjaJAja  
  
Saludos para ti Gaby que te mejores!!! Cuídate mucho y recupérate!! 


	7. La fiesta y una cita con el doctor

La fiesta y una cita con el doctor

No sabía que hacer –por qué debo aguantarlo? Por qué no sólo lo dejo?- sacudió su cabeza, lo amaba demasiado y en el fondo se sentía responsable de su comportamiento –si tan sólo le hubiera dicho la verdad, por qué siempre debo de hacerme de rogar?!- él lo apoyaría como fuera, haría todo lo posible para que Shuichi vuelva a hacer el de antes, saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió, pensaba que tal vez la idea de los amigos de Shu no era mala, una fiesta tal vez le recordaría cuanto lo aprecian, pero en el fondo sabía que no lo volvería a hacer el mismo, desde que Shuichi había cambiado ya no quería dormir con él lo rechazaba, y él se sentía muy mal, pero no se lo demostraría, culpable o no del estado de Shuichi el aun tenía orgullo –ja y para que me ha servido, si la persona que más amo está así por mi culpa, por culpa de mi orgullo- se apoyo en el barandal de la terraza, era muy tarde y Shuichi aun no regresaba, escucho el sonido de las llaves y la puerta abrirse, Shuichi ya había regresado.

Yuki: estas son horas de llegar donde estabas (le dijo con voz fría)

Shuichi: y a ti que te importa donde yo haya estado, eso a ti no te incumbe (le dijo con el mismo tono de frialdad)

Yuki: soy tu pareja, me debes respeto y este es mi departamento(pensando) quisiera al Shuichi de antes de vuelta

Shuichi: jajaja y quien te dijo eso, que eres iluso, yo no te debo nada, y hablando del departamento, venía a decirte que esta es la ultima noche que pasaremos juntos ya que me comprare uno nuevo, ya me harte de vivir contigo (le dijo prepotentemente)

Yuki: si eso es lo que quieres yo no me interpondré (en el fondo deseaba pedirle que no se fuera, pero era demasiado orgulloso)

Shuichi: no necesito tu aprobación para hacer las cosas (estirando los brazos) estoy cansado me iré a acostar no quiero que me molestes (y se retiro a su habitación) estúpido cree que venía a pedirle autorización, ahora debo pensar como deshacerme de mi otro yo sin sufrir daño, ahora este estúpido ha salido de donde lo arroje, pero por un lado es positivo han vuelto mis fuerzas, pero por otro lado no sabré en que momento aparecerá y me estropeara mis planes (se saco la ropa y se puso una camiseta corta y unos shorts) mañana debo ir al psicólogo ja que se creen, pero bueno iré un poco de diversión no me caerá nada mal (dicho esto último se acostó)

Yuki: (para sí) mañana lo llevaremos al psicólogo él sabrá que hacer, tal vez es mejor que nos separemos por un tiempo, él necesita un tiempo para pensar... y yo también (también se dirigió a su habitación) como me duelen sus palabras, pero no me debo dejar intimidar por él (se puso su pijama y se durmió)

ya era de día, con disgusto se acoplo en la cama un poco disgustado por lo de ayer, ya que otra vez el objeto de sus deseos lo había dejado con las ganas...

Ryuichi: Kumagoro (se sentó y tomo a su peluche entre sus manos y lo miro a sus ojos) esta vez Shu-chan no se me escapará

Dicho esto se levanto de la cama a darse una ducha que en verdad necesitaba.

Ya en NG Records en la oficina de Tohma

K: lo más recomendable es que le diéramos unas vacaciones a Shuichi (Mery: guau K dando vacaciones Oo Shuichi 1: eso ni yo me lo creo XD)

Tohma: aunque no quiera debo admitirlo... su comportamiento no es muy aceptable (le dijo sorbiendo un poco de té) cuanto crees que será necesario

K: eso lo sabremos hoy Shuichi tienen una cita con un psicólogo, él nos dirá cuanto tiempo necesitara (medito un rato) tan sólo espero que no haga ninguna tontería

Los dos seguían discutiendo, de lo que harían mientras Shuichi se reponía, debían hacer muchos planes, ante la pronta ausencia de su vocalista, en eso se escucha un golpe en la puerta y esta se abre, dejando entrar a Shuichi

Shuichi: (los miro con una sonrisa picara) y que están planeando ustedes (se acerco a ellos y se sentó al lado de K)

Tohma: que hace por acá tan temprano Shindou-san? (intento mantener una sonrisa, peor estaba un poco molesto por la impertinencia de él)

Shuichi: acaso no se puede llegar temprano... pero que sentido de la responsabilidad tiene (y en eso saca un cigarrillo y lo enciende) además quería hablar con usted Seguchi-san

K: es por que en ti llegar es temprano es muy raro

Shuichi: bueno la gente cambia (le dijo con una mirada incitante) además no tenía mucho que hacer esta mañana, así que viene a hablar con Seguchi-san (tomo el cigarrillo con sus manos, se acerco al escritorio de Tohma y lo apago en cenicero) pero si está tan ocupado, planeando no se que cosa lo esperare, quiero hablarle en privado (esto último lo dijo en un tono de voz muy sugerente y con una sonrisa sensual, dejando a los dos hombres un tanto incómodos)

Tohma: y para que quiere hablar conmigo en privado Shindou-san?

Shuichi: en primer lugar quería hablar sobre la promoción del nuevo CD y de los cambios que quiero hacer con respecto a las canciones y en segundo lugar, bueno lo siguiente es más personal (le dijo con una sonrisa que hubiera dejado helado a cualquiera, pero como Tohma no era cualquier persona lo disimulo)

Tohma: eso lo podemos discutir enseguida no cree, además no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar cosas personales (le dijo con su típica sonrisa, pero con algo de sarcasmo en su voz)

Shuichi: pero me imagino que se hará un tiempo para mi, como la otra vez (le dijo igual en un tono sarcástico) bueno entonces lo veo en la tarde chao

K: en verdad que es otro, ya ni lo reconozco

Tohma: muy cierto hasta llego a extrañar al Shindou-san de antes

por mientras estos chicos discutían, otros se encontraban muy atareados en un lugar de NG Records afinando los últimos detalles de la fiesta sorpresa para Shuichi

Suguru: ojalas esto funcione (dijo mientras acomodaba unos adornos en el techo)

Hiro: claro que no funcionara, esto no cambiara a Shuichi, pero por lo menos le demostraremos cuanto lo queremos y que en verdad nos importa (miro hacia un punto del techo, recordando lo que le dijo Shuichi el otro día en le armario) en verdad fui un tonto, pero no lo volveré a hacer, le demostrare que en verdad lo quiero (se dijo a sí mismo)

Suguru: (guardo silencio y observo a Hiro, aunque Shuichi y él no fueron muy grandes amigos, igual le tenía un gran cariño, y también le preocupaba su comportamiento) mi preocupación no es nada comparada con la que debe estar sintiendo Nakano-san (dijo en su susurro) Nakano-san mejor terminemos de adornar todo antes de que lleg.... (un fuerte portazo se escucho) llegue Sakuma-san (dijo en un suspiro de resignación)

Ryuichi: OHAYO NANO DA!!!!! (dijo muy alegremente entrando a la sala) uy... que lindo está todo... puedo ayudar? (dijo con cara de niño bueno)

Hiro y Suguru: NO!!! (dijieron al unísono)

Hiro: queremos decir que no se preocupe ya casi estamos terminando (corrigió altiro al ver que Ryuichi hacia un puchero y estaba dispuesto a hacer un berrinche)

Ryuichi: snif snif pero yo quiero ayudar

Suguru: etto Sakuma-san por qué no se encarga de que Shindou-san venga para acá en eso necesitamos ayuda (dijo rápidamente para evitar que Ryuichi se pusiera a berrear en la sala y llamara la atención de todos)

Ryuichi: hai!! Ryu-chan y Kumagoro se encargara de Shu-chan no descubra su sorpresa!! (dijo muy alegremente) Kumagoro y Ryu-chan tienen una misión (y se fue dando saltos de alegría)

Hiro: de la que nos salvamos

Suguru: eso estuvo cerca (volteo a ver a Hiro, pero este se volvió a meter en sus pensamientos) en verdad mi preocupación no se compara en nada a la suya (suspiró y volvió a lo suyo)

Después de un rato ya estaba todo listo, los adornos estaban colgados en lugares estratégicos, el lugar no se veía ni muy escandaloso ni muy formal, no estaban muy seguros de los nuevos gustos de el nuevo Shuichi, por eso habían decidido mezclar los dos gustos.

Yuki se daba vueltas de un lugar a otro, no se acostumbraba a la idea de vivir sin su Shu-chan, después de todo lo quería mucho es más lo amaba pese a su nueva actitud él sabia que dentro se hallaba el Shuichi del cual se había enamorado, ese niño tan cabezota, que jamás se rindió hasta conseguir que él lo aceptara en su vida, lo que no sabia Shuichi era que aparte de ocupar un lugar en su vida ocupaba un lugar también en su corazón.

Se sentó en la cama y se dispuso a levantar, no estaba muy seguro de ir o no, ya que Shuichi y él habían terminado- y si no lo quería volver a ver'- se pregunto, no él jamás se rendiría Shuichi era de él y de nadie más, nada se impondría en su camino por recuperar el amor de Shuichi, sonrió, al recordar las tantas veces que él mismo lo echo de la casa y de cómo Shuichi volvía una y otra vez a él, ese niñato cabezota como él lo llamaba, jamás se rindió hasta conseguir un lugar en su vida, lo que no sabía Shuichi es que había conseguido algo más un lugar en el corazón del frío escritor Yuki Eiri, ahora Yuki estaba seguro de que estaba completamente enamorado de Shuichi ayunque no quisiera admitirlo, ese niño ingenuo e inocente lo había capturado su corazón como nadie lo había podido lograra antes, ni siquiera ese hombre que tanto daño le hizo, lo que sentía por Shuichi nos e comparaba con absolutamente nada, y estaría dispuesto a todo por recuperarlo.

Yuki: mira lo que me has hecho Shuichi, un tonto enamorado (sonrió con ironía) y lo que tan sólo había empezado como una diversión para mi se ha convertido en una obsesión, se podría decir que soy el cazador cazado (se levanto de la cama y se fue a alistar)

Ryuichi andaba feliz por los pasillos de NG Records tarareando y dando saltitos con Kumagoro balanceándose de un lado a otro.

Ryuichi: na no da na no da!! Distraer a Shu-chan na no da!(se paro un rato) shhh Kumagoro recuerda que esta es nuestra misión secreta, no debemos fallar (dijo con exagerada seriedad como un niño jugando a los espias)

Shuichi: que es un secreto Ryu-chan? (se acerco a Ryuichi y coloco su rostro sobre su hombro) que están tramando, todos aquí están extraños, me lo podrías decir? (le dijo en un tono meloso)

Ryuichi: (sintió un escalofrió en su espalda, al sentir la respiración de Shuichi sobre su cuello, giro su rostro para encarar al de Shuichi y le dijo) por qué dices eso Shu-chan aquí nadie actúa extraño (intento decirlo en un tono inocente, pero no pudo evitar lanzar un mirada lasciva a los labios de Shuichi que estaban muy cerca de su cuello)

Shuichi: (logro percibir la mirada que Ryuichi le dirigió) esto es tan fácil (pensó) bueno si no me lo quieres decir mejor me voy, debo terminar de ensayar y quiero que Suguru acomode estas notas en el sintetizador (abrazó a Ryuichi por la cintura suavemente) nos vemos (y o soltó)

Ryuichi: (estaba como ido al sentir el cuerpo de Shuichi tan cerca, pero luego recordó su misión) matte Shu-chan!! (tomo a Shuichi de un brazo)

Shuichi: que quieres? (y se soltó del agarre de Ryuichi) estoy ahora ocupado

Ryuichi: es que quería saber si quieres ir a comer un helado conmigo (le dijo en su estado infantil)

Shuichi: (parpadeo un poco, no podía evitar sorprenderse por los cambios de actitud que tenía Ryuichi en verdad que encontraba interesante a ese personaje) esta bien creo que puedo ir (y tomo la mano de Ryuichi entre las suyas) pero sólo un momento después debo seguir con lo mío, entendido? (y levanto la mano de Ryuichi y acaricio su propio rostro con ella)

Ryuichi: ha... hai (no podía quitar la vista de su mano, como Shuichi la tomaba con tanta delicadeza, pero a la vez tan sensual se sonrojo al sentir los labios de Shuichi sobre uno de sus dedos)

Shuichi: vamonos ya Ryu-chan que no tengo demasiado tiempo! (le dijo soltando la mano de Ryuichi)

Ryuichi: (al escuchar la voz de Shuichi reacciono) hai! Vamonos!

ya estaba todo listo para la fiesta, Yuki se encontraba en una silla fumando un cigarro, toda esa gente le crispaba los nervios, todos estaban emocionados al imaginarse la reacción de Shuichi

Yuki: tan sólo quiero que esto termine rápido, Shuichi tiene una cita a las 5 con el medico y si esto se alarga llegará tarde

Tohma: no deberías preocuparte tanto Eiri (dijo con su típica sonrisa, al notar la preocupación de su cuñado)

Yuki: y quien te dijo que yo estaba preocupado? (respondió algo molesto, Tohma siempre se metía donde no lo llamaban)

Tohma: (tan sólo le sonrió) vamos Eiri no te enojes Shindou-san ya llegará, en estos momentos debe estar con Ryuichi

Yuki: (eso lo disgusto más la idea de que Shuichi estuviera a solas con Ryuichi le molestaba en verdad) mhmhm (solo esa fue su respuesta, pero por dentro se moría de los celos)

ya los chicos se había terminado de comer sus helados, se les había echo algo tarde, así que Ryuichi se le ocurrió tomar un atajo, aunque Shuichi desconfiaba del sentido de orientación se Ryuichi lo siguió, en su recorrido Ryuichi vio una tienda de dulces que le llamó mucho la atención, parecía una casa de dulces como la de la historia de Hansel y Gretel, recién la estaban inaugurando y en la entrada salía un oferta de inauguración de que decía

"POR INAUGURACIÓN TODO A MITAD DE PRECIO"

Los ojos de Ryuichi se iluminaron, al ver aquel letrero, no todos los días se veía una oferta así...

Ryuichi: Shu-chan entremos!!

Shuichi: claro que no yo ya tengo que irme, (dijo en tono molesto y fastidiado)

Ryuichi: onegai!! Onegai tan solo un rato y luego nos vamos (puso su mejor carita de niño bueno)

Shuichi: (en verdad no le importaba la cara que le ponía Ryuichi, pero algo dentro de él tenia una gran curiosidad de entrar en esa tienda) esta bien pero sólo un momento (y los dos entraron)

Ryuichi saltaba como un niño por todos lados, mientras los dueños del lugar miraban con alegría

Ryuichi: uy! Son tantos dulces (miro de arriba a bajo de un lado a otro)

Shuichi: (estaba apoyado en una mesa del lugar miro a Ryuichi un momento) que infantil! (y luego algo llamo su atención, un lugar de la dulcería, dentro de un frasco enorme, se encontraba una gran cantidad de pokeys de fresa, esos eran la golosina predilecta de Shuichi, no puedo evitarlo y se acerco al frasco) pero que estoy haciendo

Señor: le interesa comprar algunos? (dijo amablemente un caballero de más o menos 60 años, muy sonriente, tenía esas arrugas en los ojos que caracterizaban a las personas que se reían mucho, en conclusión era un hombre de aspecto muy amable y cariñoso) como sabe todo esta a mitad de precio

Shuichi: (no pudo evitar decir) démelos todos (se sorprendió él mismo de los que dijo)

Señor: en serio?

Shuichi: que no escucho démelos todos que ya me estoy aburriendo (se puso algo nervioso, eso era un claro indicio que su otro yo estaba rondando por ahí y lo mejor era darle en gusto antes de que ocurriera algo peor)

Señor: (pesco el frasco y se lo paso a Shuichi) aquí tiene

Shuichi: (tomo el frasco rápidamente y el pago al señor, ese lugar lo estaba poniendo nervioso, sentía algo dentro d e sí) emoción? (sacudió su cabeza) ese tonto acaso este lugar te emociona? (pensó)

Ryuichi: (cargado de dulces) ya estoy listo Shu-chan (le dijo por un hueco) uy tú también compraste dulces eh?!

Shuichi: acaso no es obvio? Vamonos enseguida ya me has hecho perder bastante tiempo

Ryuichi: esta bien (un pequeño puchero se formo en su rostro)

Y emprendieron la marcha a NG Records, Shuichi tomo uno de los pokeys de fresa y se lo metió a la boca saboreándolo lentamente.

Shuichi: esto no es tan malo (se dijo)

Ryuichi: (se metió un puñado de dulces en la boca y casi se atraganta al ver en la forma en que Shuichi se comía ese pokeys, sin querer se lamió los labios)

Shuichi: miro a Ryuichi y se dio cuenta de que su forma de comer le había llamado la atención) jajaja esto va a ser divertido (y volvió a sacar otro pokeys y se lo introdujo en la boca sensualmente ante la atenta mirada de Ryuichi, iba a seguir con su juego, cuando algo en su interior se lo impidió) con que estas metiendo en lo que no te importa no es así? Shuichi? Esta bien por esta vez te dejare (pensó y dejo lo que estaba asiendo)

Ryuichi: (algo sonrojado reclamo en silencio al notar que Shuichi había parado y luego recordó su misión) ay! No la fiesta lo había olvidado (se reto a si mismo) baka, baka ahora se enojarán conmigo

Shuichi: (noto como Ryuichi se golpeaba la cabeza) oye que te pasa?

Ryuichi: eh? A ha nada Shu-chan ven te quiero mostrar algo

k: ya se ha retrasado más de media hora, donde estarán esos dos (K miro su reloj y una gran ven a apreció en su cabeza) en cuanto lleguen)

Sakano: no!! Aaah!! Todo se ha arruinado!!! (grito desesperado, se transformo en un torbellino y choco contra la pared)

Suguru: tal vez no fue muy buena idea dejar a Sakuma-san ese encargo

Hiro: (viendo por la ventana) ahí vienen! (les dijo a todos) a esconderse!

Todos hicieron caso y cada uno tomo su lugar, aunque no muy convencido en un principio Yuki igual se escondió detrás de la mesa

Shuichi: y que es lo que es tan importante mostrarme (le dijo algo fastidiado)

Ryuichi: es una... (abrió la puerta)

Todos: SORPRESA!!!

Todos salieron de su escondite, y fueron donde Shuichi a desearle feliz cumpleaños, Shuichi estaba como en shok, en verdad no se esperaba algo así una parte de él quería gritar y llorar de felicidad, pero la otra parte quería mandar a todos a volar (Mery: por no decir otra palabra :p)

Yuki: feliz cumpleaños Shuichi (le dijo en su habitual tono)

Hiro: si Shuichi feliz cumpleaños

Todos feliz cumpleaños!!!

Shuichi: (saliendo de su estado de shok, por cierto que muy bien disimulado) jajaja que creen que me podrían sorprender con algo así jajaja pero que risa me dan (su risa era burlona) en serio

Todos lo miraron, algo heridos, se esperaban algo así de su parte, pero aun así les había dolido.

Shuichi: esta bien seguiré su juego y fingiré que me ha gustado, vamos no me miren con esa cara divirtámonos!

Y todos se pusieron a bailar y hacer de cuentas de que ese percance no hubiera ocurrido, Yuki se encontraba en una de las mesas fumando y bebiendo, no soportaba ver como Shuichi bailaba tan cariñosamente con todos y en especial con Ryuichi, después de un rato llego a la fiesta Tatsuha

Tatsuha: hola a todos!!

Yuki: y tú que haces aquí

Tatsuha: Sakuma-sama me ha invitado (dijo con grandes ojos llenos de corazoncitos) a demás tenia ganas de conocer la nueva actitud de mi cuñadin, por cierto donde está? (en eso lo ve acercarse y se le cae la baba rápidamente

Shuichi: Tatsuha que bueno que hayas venido (se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla) esto se está poniendo cada vez mejor

Tatsuha: vaya cuñadin si que te has transformado (le dijo mirándolo de bajo para arriba con una mirada lujuriosa)

Shuichi: si y no sabes cuanto (le dijo en un susurro al pido causándole un escalofrió a Tatsuha) sabes ya no soy más tu cuñado Tatsuha

Tatsuha: en serio? (miro de reojo a Yuki y este tan sólo volteo la mirada) eso quiere decir que eres totalmente libre de hacer lo que tú quieras no es así?

Shuichi: claro, ahora puedo hacer lo que yo quiera (se aparto de Tatsuha y se dirigió al equipo de música, puso un CD de music aun tanto subida de tono y se dirigió a Tatsuha) por ejemplo esto

Y la sensual música resonó, Shuichi empezó a hacer movimientos cortos y muy sexys, moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro, de izquierda a derecha, la letra comenzó, era Welcome to my romance, la voz de Shuichi inundo todo el lugar, suave y sensual, de un gran efecto adormecedor cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por la música, absolutamente todos quedaron con la boca abierta, por los movimientos realizados por Shuichi, lo cual demostraba lo flexible que era el cantante, gracias a que el micrófono era inalámbrico se puso a caminar a través de los invitados, primero donde estaba Tatsuha, lo rodeo sensualmente apegándose a él, quedo al frente pero de espaldas a él y con un movimiento rápido a acaricio su parte delantera con su cuerpo, alejándose y dejando a un pobre Tatsuha deseoso de más (Mery: esta ya no soy yo jejeje en serio me han poseído : p)

Yuki ya no aguantando más el espectáculo montado por su ex pareja, tomo el cable del enchufe del equipo y lo desconecto.

Yuki; esta fiesta ha terminado! (dijo molesto aunque no podía negar que le había gustado, que Shuichi le hubiera hecho ese espectáculo, pero en privado, solamente a él)

Tatsuha: vamos hermanito no seas malo

Yuki: he dicho que esto se ha terminado, y tú Shuichi acaso no tienes vergüenza? O aunque sea un poco de cordura

Shuichi: eso a ti no te importa, tu y yo ya no somos nada. no tienes el derecho de decirme que debo de hacer o que no, además no puedes negar que te ha gustado (y miro directamente a los ojos de Yuki )

Yuki: tienes razón ya no tengo ningún derecho sobre ti (y se retiro del lugar)

Shuichi: que pobre diablo, hasta me llegas dar lastima (pensó mientras miraba como Yuki partía y de pronto sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura)

Tatsuha; Shuichi déjalo, por qué mejor te vienes conmigo?

Shuichi jajaja pero que ingenuo yo no me meto con mocosos (aparto las manos de Tatsuha) cuando crezcas y valgas la pena tal vez te permita algo, pero por ahora eres insignificante para mi

Tatsuha: (enojado) tú te lo pierdes (y también se marcho)

Hiro: no debiste de hacer eso Shuichi, tú sabes que Yuki-san se preocupa por ti

Shuichi: si lo sé y por eso me da más lastima, es un perdedor (se volteo y encaro a su amigo) y te gusto mi espectáculo?

Hiro: (miro a Shuichi con sorpresa y luego se sonrojo)

Shuichi: al parecer si (en eso Tohma se acerco donde los amigos)

Tohma: Shindo-san lo que acaba de hacer no es muy propio y más encima hablarle en ese tono a Eiri, él tan sólo se preocupaba por usted

Shuichi: no me venga que no era muy decente, si a usted no le hubiera gustado, usted mismo me hubiera apagado el equipo, peor tan sólo se limito a verme como bailaba, o no es así? Seguchi-san, (se acerco y rozo su cadera con la Tohma, imitando uno de los movimientos que utilizo en su "show")

Tohma: ..... (no dijo nada y se fue)

Shuichi: es que están fácil manejar a estos seres tan patéticos? (se preguntaba mientras sonreía ante la reacción de Tohma)

Luego de un rato todos se marcharon a sus casa, Shuichi igual, esa misma tarde tenía su cita con el medico

Ya era hora de la cita, se puso otra de sus ropas sexys, pero esta era muy especial, vestía unos pantalones cuero ajustados a la cadera, con aberturas a los lado sujetas con una cuerda de cuero, dejando ver un buen plano de sus bien formadas caderas, se colocó un peto de cuero color negro sin mangas y con el cuello un poco alto, el peto tan sólo cubría hasta la parte alta del abdomen él cual permitía una buen vista de su vientre y en especial de su sexy ombligo, también una botas de color negro y para completar el traje una gabardina de cuero color, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de los talones, estaba vestido completamente de negro (Mery: ¬ ), todo el conjunto se le veía de lo más sexy, bueno y esa era la intención.

Shuichi: esto será muy divertido (se miro una vez más al espejo y salió hacia su cita)

En el hospital ya estaban todos los amigos de Shuichi, Yuki también estaba ahí, faltaban diez minutos para las cinco y Shuichi todavía no llegaba.

Hiro: espero que no se arrepienta)

Después de pasado cinco minutos Shuichi llegó, y todos quedaron asombrados por el traje que llevaba puesto Shuichi

Shuichi: bueno he cumplido y estoy aquí (y se apoyo en una pared de forma provocativa)

Enfermera: Shindo-san el doctor lo espera (le informó, la joven era muy guapa, cuando levanto la vista no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la media visión que tenía enfrente)

Shuichi: (se percato de la impresión que se llevo la enfermera y le dedico una sonrisa bastante sexy y provocativa, que logro que la enfermera se pusiera roja hasta las raíces) muchas gracias señorita (se acerco a ella le tomo la mano y deposito un suave beso en ella (Mery: pero que galán 0 ), dejando a todos sorprendidos) es usted muy hermosa

Enfermera: gra... gracias, pase e... el doctor lo espera... adentro (dijo tartamudeando)

Shuichi: (sonrió una vez más y entro)

La oficina era muy elegante, en la paredes había estantes de madera con libros de todas clases, a la derecha había un hermoso ventanal que daba la jardín, que igual era hermoso, se podía decir que relajante, se podía escuchar el trinar de lo pájaros, en medio de la sala se hallaba esos típicos sillones para el paciente, de cuero color café oscuro, de diseño elegante, y al lado la silla del medico, y más a la izquierda como a un metro estaba el doctor en su escritorio, sobre el escritorio había unos expedientes, que más que seguro eran los suyos,

Doctor. Que bueno que haya venido Shindo-san, por favor siéntese (le indico un sillón sin apartar su vista de los expedientes) en este momento estoy leyendo su expediente... me parece bien interesante

Shuichi: no se supone que usted ya debía sabérselos o no? (le dijo con ironía mientras se sentaba en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas de manera provocativa) habla muy mal de usted si recién los está leyendo

Doctor: tiene razón Shuichi, puedo llamarlo así o no? (levanto la vista y lo vio, tan sólo sonrió)

Shuichi: como usted quiere a mi no me importa (y se puso a jugar con un péndulo que se encontraba en el escritorio) todo lo que deseo es terminar con esto rápido

Doctor: veo que le gusta vestirse de manera provocativa por qué?

Shuichi: y eso acaso le importa?

Doctor: en realidad sí, para eso estoy aquí, creo que hemos empezado con el pie izquierdo, mi nombre es Shiteno Yuuji y tengo 30 años

Shuichi: y eso a mi que me importa, con tal no lo veré más /le dijo fríamente con un ligero toque de burla)

Yuuji: buen punto, me doy cuenta que muestra un aclara reticencia por cooperar, me podría decir cual es la causa de ello?

Shuichi: mMm déjeme pensar... será el porque no quiero? (y le dedico una sonrisa de superioridad)

Yuuji: (suspiro) si es así como nos vamos a llevar, sabes en verdad me gustaría saber la razón de tu comportamiento

Shuichi: para que anda con cuento sólo le importa porque por eso le pagan o me equivoco

Yuuji: si claro que me pagan, pero esto lo hago por que me gusta, me gusta ayudar a las personas a resolver sus problemas

Shuichi: jajaja claro, si fuera así no cobraría la cantidad que cobra por una cita, no me haga reír

Yuuji: (un poco molesto) eso no viene al caso

Shuichi: le molesta que le diga la verdad? (dijo con un claro tono de burla y acomodándose en el sillón)

Yuuji: comencemos con el examen de rutina (abre uno de los cajones de su escritorio y saco unas hojas con machas de tinta) me puedes decir que ves aquí

Shuichi: una mancha de tinta (le respondió sonriendo)

Yuuji: vamos tú sabes a lo que me refiero

Shuichi: es la verdad todo lo que veo es un mancha de tinta, que más quiere, que le diga que veo una playa con hermosa palmera, o un pony rosa con unas coletas, etc, etc cuando todo lo que ahí es una simple mancha de tinta? Que ridículo. Por favor colóquese más serio que me está haciendo perder el tiempo

Yuuji: esta bien, al parecer contigo los métodos comunes y corrientes no funcionaran, pasaremos de inmediato a hablar sobre ti, y dime que me puedes decir?

Shuichi: si quiere saber sobre mi vida, cómprese una revista y ahí la puede leer (y se acomodó en el sillón ahora con la piernas abiertas)

Yuuji: en verdad que no me lo harás fácil, pero yo tampoco soy fácil

Shuichi: haga lo que quiera a mi me da lo mismo lo que usted haga

Yuuji: dime que es lo que te molesta

Shuichi: en este momento este sillón, acaso no tiene uno más cómodo? Con lo que le pagan debe tener dinero para uno más cómodo

Yuuji: si quieres te puedes acostar aquí (y le indico el sofá que había visto al entrar)

Shuichi: peor es nada (y se levanto del sillón) me ha dado claro me sacara la gabardina (y con movimientos sensuales se despojo de la gabardina y la coloco en perchero que estaba cerca, se sentó en el sofá y se acostó cruzando las piernas y colocando sus brazos tras su cabeza) por lo menos es más cómodo

Yuuji: (no podía evitarlo, pero Shuichi lo estaba poniendo nervioso con su manera de actuar) que bueno que sea así, ahora dime por qué actúas así?

Shuichi: le vuelvo a repetir eso a usted que le importa, si quedó en claro que lo hace sólo por el dinero, nadie hace nada si no es por algo

Yuuji: pero no todos son así, dime que es lo que esperabas tú cuando te decidiste a estar con Yuki Eiri?

Shuichi: eso no es asunto suyo, ah me estoy aburriendo, usted no sirve como psicólogo, pensé que me divertiría aunque se aun poco, pero usted es tan aburrido

Yuuji: dime y que te gustaría hacer

Shuichi: en serio quiere saberlo (le dijo de manera sensual, apoyándose sobre sus codos en el sofá) mMmM lo que me gustaría hacer en este momento es...

Yuuji: (empezó a sudar frío ante la actitud y esa pose un tanto sugerente que le mostraba Shuichi)

Shuichi: (poniéndose de rodilla en el sofá se acerca al doctor y el dice al oído) me gustaría irme de aquí

Yuuji: lo siento pero eso no es posible aun nos queda una hora de consulta

Yuuji: lo que he podido concluir tras la charla que tuve con Shindo-san es que sufre un trastorno de personalidad, por ejemplo vestir de esa forma tan llamativa es un claro indicio de querer llamar la atención, al igual que su manera de comportarse, él quiere sentir que los tiene a todos en las palmas de sus manos, y es por eso que se comporta de esa manera (les dijo seriamente a los amigos de Shuichi) además me preocupo una frase que utilizó "nadie hace nada sin esperar algo a cambio"

Yuki: (reconoció altiro aquélla frase, él mismo se la había dicho poco después de conocerlo) eso yo se lo dije al poco de conocerlo

Yuuji: mMm eso lo explica todo, dígame usted como era durante su relación con él, dígame que piensa usted respecto a la causa de esta situación, yo no pienso que sólo haya sido el accidente, algún factor demás también pudo influir en el hecho acontecido

Yuki: justo antes del accidente, él y yo tuvimos una pelea, él pensó que yo lo había engañado

Yuuji: Eso es la causa de toda esta situación, él Shindo-san está haciendo todo esto para darle una lección, les recomiendo que pasen un tiempo tranquilo junto, con todos sus amigos, en algún lugar retirado de la ciudad, y usted debería demostrarle que lo quiere, tan sólo de esa forma tal vez volverá a ser él mismo de antes

Shuichi ya había llegado a su departamento, se fue a tomar una ducha, después de la cita con el medico, se sentía algo molesto, cerro la llave del agua y se metió a la tina a tomar un relajante baño de espuma.

Shuichi: que se creen que un medicucho cualquiera me va a cambiar? Jajajaja, nadie puede conmigo (decía riéndose, mientras lavaba su cuerpo) son unos estúpidos, al pensar que yo dejaría que me interrogaran, pero les he dado una lección

Recostó su cabeza en el borde de la tina y cerro los ojos, luego de un rato, en el que casi se queda dormido, escucho unos pasos en la entrada de su departamento, abrió los ojos y sonrió, ya se imaginaba quien podría ser, salió de la tina, y se colocó una bata, se seco el cabello y se dirigió a la puerta a ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas, justo en ese momento escucho que los pasos se alejaban, abrió la puerta para ver si .lo alcanzaba a vislumbrar, pero al parecer ya se había alejado demasiado.

Shuichi: cobarde, pero que patético eres (dijo con una voz fría pero a la vez burlona, estaba dispuesto a entrar cuando vio al borde de la puerta un sobre blanco con su nombre en él...)

NOTAS................................................................................................

Este capitulo tienen merito de Mery, me ha sorprendido las cosas que han sucedido aquí jajajajaja... reiteramos disculpas por atraso en publicar.... Siguiente capitulo se llevaran una sorpresa terrible....

Escenas del próximo capitulo (jajajaja, parece novela):

Shuichi: (Se abrazo a Yuki llorando) Yuki, perdóname, perdona lo que hice, no sé lo que me sucedió, porque me comporte de esa forma, les debo tantas disculpas y...

Ryuichi: Nanoda!!!, propongo un brindis para Shuichi, su retorno a la realidad y así nos pueda... (Cambiando su actitud de niño a una adulta) decir que es lo que realmente quiere, y si has pensado lo que le mencione la otra noche?

Suguru: eres un inconciente, no ves que el esta recuperándose y lo único que haces, empeoras el asunto...

Hiro: (Cambiando su aptitud a una de miedo) Debemos regresar de inmediato!!!!

Jajajajajajaja los dejamos comiéndose sus uñitas muajajajajaja. Bye bye bye...


	8. Shuichi ha vuelto?

¿Shuichi, ha vuelto?

Shuichi observaba con detenimiento aquella carta escrita por él que alguna vez había sido su koibito. No pasaba más de una semana desde que el estaba fuera de los dominios del rubio. Esbozando una sarcástica sonrisa que muy pronto provocó un cambio aún más radical en sus ojos, una mirada que jamás había posada en su inocente rostro, porque está vez se trataba de un odio y resentimiento increíble, quizás hasta podría ser capaz de...Miro nuevamente la carta, la releyó, de seguro su otra personalidad le impedía llevar a cabo tan irracional acto, sin embargo nuevamente observo con orgullo, como el escritor por fin cedía antes sus propios sentimientos, para expresar en esa carta, lo que tanto había deseado oír, sin embargo no le bastaba porque el daño estaba hecho...

Shuichi:

He tratado de reconocer, de exteriorizar aquellos sentimientos, palabras tan sencillas, pero tan difíciles para mi, tanto sufrimiento he causado, que he pagado con creces mis desplantes.

Sólo te pido, un momento para hablar, dame otra oportunidad, no resisto más el solo pensar de que estés en brazos de otros, por no haberte dicho cuanto te amo.

Te espero en mi apartamento hoy, a las 8:00 PM, no faltes...

Yuki.

Con desprecio rompió sin reparo aquella patética carta, escapando así de sus labios una plegaria para el rubio que alguna vez ocupó su corazón (o aún seguía ocupándolo?); Yuki... Yuki... Yuki... (Suspiro), esperaba todo de ti, excepto llegar tan bajo, cuánto equivocado estaba al amarte, sinceramente siento pena... pero podemos remediar tu dolor...oh, déjame ayudarte querido...

Mientras fumaba el último cigarro de su cajetilla, alistaba la ropa que usaría para el encuentro de Yuki....

Yuki estaba alegre en cierta forma de la llegada de Shuichi, mantenía firmemente aún la esperanza de que al recibir su carta el recuperara su adorable personalidad, y pudiera perdonarle, disfrutar completamente de cada momento y así brindarle todo lo que le costo dar producto de su orgullo, sin embargo esto sería paulatino, pero notablemente se apreciarían los cambios.

Recordaba como el doctor había aconsejado está decisión, era otra posibilidad de recobrar a Shuichi, sino lo era, entonces no se rendiría y lo llevaría de vacaciones a una casa muy alejada de la ciudad, recordando allí una velada que vivieron ambos en total tranquilidad, muy cerca de allí se encontraría todo Bad Luck para también revivir agradables momentos, al comienzo esta última idea no le agrado para nada, ya que al saber que ese tal Sakuma iría, peligraría también su relación con Shuichi, ya que era de total evidencia sus sentimientos por el ex - pelirrosa.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados de raíz al sentir los pasos del susodicho, tocando a su puerta, no pudo obviar su más que atrevida apariencia, ¿porque diablos debía vestirse así?, quizás siempre se decía ello al mirarlo de pies a cabeza... Su asombro fue mayor al recibir un beso en su mejilla de parte de su koibito, quien estaba muy frío con él desde su estado. Shuichi se apoyo en el marco de la puerta y saco un cigarrillo, hasta recibir la invitación de Yuki en el apartamento.

Ambos se sentaron y compartieron un molesto silencio, que de alguna forma lograba unirlos...

Yuki: para alguien como tú, su silencio puede ser ensordecedor, ¿no lo crees?

Shuichi: (recorriéndolo con la vista y sentado en una pose muy seductora) ¿Y para qué es exactamente me llamaste?

Yuki: (Dejando a un lado su cigarro y exhalando la última bocanada de nicotina) Has leído entonces mi carta, ¿No has pensado en lo que he te he escrito? (En una forma fría pero a la vez extrañamente cálida)

Shuichi: Veo bien, que aún escondes muy bien tus sentimientos, Yuki, pero...

Yuki: (Algo molesto) ¿Así qué has venido a mofarte de lo que he hecho?...

Shuichi: (Interrumpiendo la conversación y ahora abandonando su seducción para dar cabida a una seriedad increíble) No, no es eso...

Yuki: (Quedo más que sorprendido por su cambio de actitud) ¿Entonces?

Shuichi: No te ofendas Yuki, pero esas cartas, tu solo las escribiste porque seguramente ese médico te las recomendó, para que el viejo Shuichi volviera... ¿O me equivoco?

Yuki se sorprendió de sobremanera de la percepción de Shuichi, de cierta forma quizás tenía razón, si las condiciones no hubieran llegado a semejantes proporciones, el no escribiría tal carta, pero en algo estaba equivocado, aquellos sentimientos eran legítimos.

Yuki: Te equivocas, yo abandone mi orgullo para escribir la carta, exprese todo mi sentimentalismo, yo...

Una carcajada escapo libremente por los labios de Shuichi, que recorrió cada rincón del frío departamento...

Shuichi: Por favor, no puedo creer que Yuki Eiri, sea capaz de escribir cursilerías de colegiala, o mejor dicho vulgares porquerías.... (Se levanto de su asiento y lo miró atentamente) Escucha, algo dentro de mí me dice que confié una última vez en ti, pero solo será esta vez, quiero....que arreglemos nuestras diferencias y volver a la normalidad, pero no siendo el mismo idiota de antes, que quede claro eso... (Volviendo a sentarse)

Yuki: (Sonrió sin disimulo) de acuerdo, te propongo, que vayamos a la vieja casona de las montañas, también Irán los otros... pero si es verdad que quieres ayudar a que retomemos nuestra tranquilidad, hay ciertas cosas que dejar en claro...

Shuichi: ¿Me estás colocando condiciones?... que gracioso, yo debería condicionarte a ti, Yuki...pero te escucho (cruzándose de brazos)

Yuki: quiero que guardes el pudor, recuerda que eres mi pareja, por lo cual no esta bien que andes como un cualquiera tras Sakuma y el resto, sólo eso...

Shuichi: bien me parece aceptable, pero (picaramente) me tendrás que recompensar, no crees?

Yuki: (Sonriendo abiertamente) eso te lo puedo asegurar...

Shuichi: ¿Cuándo partimos?...

Yuki: mañana mismo, a las 7:30 te voy a esperar junto al resto en NG record...

Shuichi dejando aclarado todo, se prepara para retirarse, pero una mano, logra detener su huída...

Yuki: ¿Y tú adonde crees que vas?, quédate unas horas

Shuichi: lo siento, pero el trato comienza a partir de mañana, así que espérame con ansias, porque te tengo preparadas muchas sorpresas, mi dulce ángel...solo me despediré con este beso (luego se posesiona de los labios del rubio, pronto quedando sin aire, para luego separarse violentamente de ellos, creando la dependencia a su néctar para una próxima vez)

Shuichi volvía muy de noche a su nuevo apartamento, completamente decidido, a cumplir la promesa que le había dejado por tarea su ex koibito, pero por otro lado era la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo sus planes. Lentamente se dejó escuchar el cerrojo de la puerta al abrir, estaba apunto de encender las luces, cuando unos labios atraparon los suyos en forma posesiva, y se dejó cerrar violentamente la puerta a sus espaldas. Rápidamente liberándose de esos labios conocidos por el cantante, encendió la luz, dejando a la vista la aptitud adulta de un alocado Ryiuchi.

Shuichi: (Cruzando los brazos) ¿Y qué se supones qué haces en mi departamento?

Ryiuchi: (Arrinconándolo en la muralla) Pues, vengo a compensar las noches que me dejaste a medias y para hablar de algo muy serio (ahora cambiando su aptitud seductora a una completamente madura)

Shuichi: (Escapando de su asedió y sentándose en el sillón) Pues, conversemos y explícamelo con calma, porque yo también debo hablar algo muy serio contigo...Comienza tu...

Ryiuchi: esta bien, quiero que formalicemos nuestra relación, deseo que seas mi koibito...Shuichi yo te amo y...

Shuichi: (Interrumpiendo) Amor?... no mi querido Sakuma, eso no es amor, tu solo me deseas...

Ryiuchi: (Muy molesto) Estas equivocado, yo he estado enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que te observe cantar, tu espíritu, todo me gusta de ti, déjame demostrarte cuanto...

Shuichi: (Interrumpe nuevamente) Cuanto me quieres?... vamos Ryiuchi, eso no será posible, por lo menos ahora...decidí darle una nueva oportunidad a Yuki, de cambiar, y prometí no estar con nadie más mientras realicemos este viaje...

Ryiuchi: (Furioso) No ves el grave error que cometes!!!, el no cambiará, es un ser frío y calculador, y tu estás así producto del trato. Pensé que te habías dado cuenta pero me equivoco... (Marchándose furioso) No me rendiré hasta conquistar tu corazón Shuichi, créeme ese escritor ya te perdió...(dando un portazo, dejando en plena soledad a Shuichi)

Shuichi: Me encanta el silencio, todos creerán que trato de ser bueno, pero ni se imaginan lo que les espera y para ti Sakuma también habrá sorpresas, porque tu ni Yuki me tendrá (riendo)

Todos al día siguiente estaban reunidos en NG Record, dispuestos a partir, todos habían sido muy puntuales. Yuki miraba de reojo al que alguna vez fue su koibito, posesionando rápidamente de su mano, de una forma protectora y tierna. Lo que a Shuichi le parecía nada más que una cursilería.

Hiro y Ryiuchi observaban con cierto recelo la actitud del escritor y de alguna manera le envidiaban.

Shuichi esbozaba una sonrisa algo irónica, mientras le quitaba una cajetilla de cigarrillos a Yuki. Hasta que pronto el ex – pelirrosa tomaba la palabra...

Shuichi: ¿Y qué se supone qué esperamos?...

Hiro: K, rentó una furgoneta que nos llevará, mientras tu y él (indicándole) van en su limosina

Shuichi no hizo más que seguir a Yuki al vehículo que acababa de llegar y observó como el resto era acompañado por el loco de la metralleta.

El silencio nuevamente se hacía presente entre ellos, desde su partida, hace media hora, surgía el inhóspito silencio. Shuichi miraba con cierta curiosidad el paisaje que se mostraba tras el espejo del vehículo. Estaba a punto de caer en un pesado sueño, pero la voz de Yuki, lo volvió repentinamente a la realidad....

Yuki: (con cierto toque bromista) baka...

Shuichi: ¿Esas son todas las palabras que puedes pronunciar?

Yuki clavo su felina vista sobre los violáceos de Shuichi, como intentando confrontar aquella actitud desconcertante que había adoptado desde aquel día. En un movimiento repentino, beso tiernamente sus labios, a cual Shuichi no dio señal de vida...

Yuki: (Molesto) ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?, ya no encuentro manera de... (fue interrumpido por un beso pasional del otro, separándose por la falta de aire)

Shuichi: dame tiempo, estoy herido y aún no olvido...

Yuki: (Tomando afectuosamente su mano) yo quiero que esto funcione, además tu en el fondo me amas, yo lo sé... (Sonriendo, como otorgándose la victoria)

Esto último pareció enfadar de sobremanera al moreno, sin embargo lo obvio al sentir su celular sonando...

Shuichi: espérame un segundo, voy a contestar... (Contestando en celular) Hola, si que milagro es que me llames...pensé que te habías olvidado de mí, quiero que me des las publicidades de que te hable.... Ah eso, tienes que sacar el costo final y adecuarlo a mi presupuesto, no quiero que te excedas como la vez anterior....si, si lo sé, nos vemos, gracias...ah por cierto quiero que todo quede arreglado según lo pactado... bye...

Yuki: (Un poco molestó) si supiera que eres más agradable por teléfono, entonces te llamaría, (irónico) y desde cuando sabes de finanzas, baka?

Shuichi: desde que me interesa mi futuro, por eso mismo tomo muy enserio todo esto, Yuki, de otra forma no hubiera venido, ¿no crees?

Yuki: (Esbozando una sonrisa) Claro, que eso lo sé...

Shuichi: ahora déjame dormir, estoy cansado, tuve una mala noche ayer

Largas horas, se dieron paso a través del anochecer, mientras el cantante, se despertaba un tanto sobresaltado, ante la mirada firme y posesiva del rubio que llevaba rato observándolo, sin percatarse, el moreno se había enrojecido, cosa que no sucedía hace tiempo y que provocó la sorpresa para ambos.

Yuki: (Sonriendo) hace tiempo que no lo hacías, quizás los cambios sean más prontos a lo esperado...

Shuichi: (Molestó consigo mismo) si al parecer, eso sucede, parece que estamos llegando (al sentir como el auto se detenía frente a la cabaña, que tantas veces les había servido de refugio)

Yuki: hemos llegado, bueno... (Bajándose del automóvil, mientras el conductor hacía lo mismo y cargaba las maletas a la estancia)

Al poco rato también Shuichi se bajaba, y recorría toda la casa, tras el rubio, inspeccionando cada rincón con curiosidad.

Yuki lo miraba sorprendido, quizás el viejo Shuichi podría estar reapareciendo nuevamente, era tal vez la única oportunidad de retomar el control de la situación, tomo con delicadeza su mano y la juntó con las suyas, ambos fueron a mirar las estrellas y admiraron el firmamento, se podría decir que era una noche sumamente romántica, ambos se encontraban tendidos sobre el césped...

Yuki: yo te amo

Esas palabras escaparon libremente por los labios del rubio, fue en ese momento cuando el control del cuerpo de Shuichi fue tomado nuevamente por su personalidad anterior, y donde Shuichi 2 no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de ganar la batalla. Shuichi se dejo llevar por el momento, beso con ternura aquellos labios que lo incitaban al amor por tanto tiempo, ¿cuánto había esperado por ello?, todo parecía volver a la normalidad, donde las palabras sobraban y los actos decía más que cualquier frase. Yuki pudo comprobar también como tenía entre sus brazos a la dulce criatura de quien se enamoro por primera vez, esta vez comprobó la pureza de su alma, y no la lujuria como aquella noche...

Yuki: (Se separo lentamente de sus labios por la falta de aire) ¿Shuichi?

Shuichi: (Observó todo con extrañeza como si se tratara de un sueño) ¿Yuki? (Algo confundido) ¿Qué sucedió? (se examino de pies a cabezas y se levantó repentinamente asustado) yo estaba....

Yuki: (Con total alegría y mostrando una de sus escasas sonrisas) tranquilo esta todo bien, estuviste al parecer... (No pudo terminar la frase, Shuichi había salido corriendo) Shuichi, shuichi!!! Espera!!!

Shuichi estaba confundido, y a la vez avergonzado, regresaba a la normalidad, sin saber la razón, sin embargo se sentía sucio, recordaba como jugó inconcientemente con Hiro, Sakuma, Suguro, K y hasta el propio presidente de la compañía, apenas lograba reconocerse, su vestimenta era más atrevida de la usual, ya no lucía como el inocente muchacho de siempre, hasta su cabello tenía otro color... De un momento a otro la emoción fue mayor y pareció desmayarse perdiendo la noción del tiempo y espacio.

El lugar estaba oscuro, caminaba un gran sendero, gritaba el nombre del rubio, con temor de hallarlo en dificultades, tenía un mal presentimiento, repentinamente veía a Shuichi 2, recordando todo lo anterior, sintió una opresión en el pecho y un gran temor. Pero sus temores se disiparon al ver a su otro yo, en el piso y algo débil, los papeles se habían invertido...

Shuichi 2: (Muy débil) No me explico como un ser tan patético volvió a obtener el control... (Jadeante por el esfuerzo de caminar) pero créeme esta será la última vez, tendré más cuidado...

Shuichi 1: (Con confianza) Esta vez te equivocas, mira quien es el débil ahora, me dominabas porque solo me mostraste lo malo de Yuki, porque siempre supe que era un ser especial, y tu perdiste el control, porque.... También lo amas, reconócelo....

Shuichi 2: (Furioso) CALLATE!!! ESO ES MENTIRA, NADIE PUEDE QUERER A YUKI EIRI, EL DEBE PAGAR POR LO QUE HA HECHO ES UN ASESINO... (Más tranquilo) eres un tonto te dejaste convencer por un tonto beso, cuando regrese todo como antes el volverá a ser el despreciable escritor de siempre, solo te usará para que lo complazcas y te abandonará a tu suerte en la cama, como tantas otras veces... (Levantándose con dificultad) Esto se acabo, yo voy a recuperar lo que me corresponde...

Shuichi 1: (Sonriendo) ya has perdido, yo te venceré esta vez... por lo demás estas débil y acepta lo que te he dicho

Shuichi 2: JAMÁS!!!, NUNCA!!!, PODRIA VIVIR O COMPARTIR LA FORMA DE SER CON UN SER QUE SE TIENE TAN POCO APRECIO COMO TÚ!!

Shuichi 1: eso lo veremos...

Se dejan ver a ambos teniendo una fuerte confrontación.... Para luego despertar del largo sueño, mientras Yuki lo observaba con preocupación...

Yuki: ¿Cómo te sientes, baka? (Feliz de observar esos ojos que reflejaban todo su amor)

Shuichi: (Se abrazo a Yuki llorando) Yuki, perdóname, perdona lo que hice, no sé lo que me sucedió, porque me comporte de esa forma, les debo tantas disculpas y...

Yuki: (Silenciando sus labios con su dedo) No hay nada que explicar, aquí el único culpable soy yo... (Abrazándolo) sólo fue una manifestación de tu otro yo... Aunque nos dejasteis a todos frío... (Mirándolo inquisitivamente) vaya, vaya, quien diría que un baka como tu, tuviera un lado tan oscuro...

Shuichi: (Recuperando su postura infantil y sacando su lengua) Yuki, malo!!! Te quiero mucho la li ho!!!!

Yuki: por cierto tus ruidosos amigos, incluyendo al norteamericano lunático, ya les he relatado tu cambio, te esperan con ansias....

Shuichi: La li ho!!! (Luego se detiene repentinamente y juega con sus dedos) es que yo no puedo ir, Yuki, me da vergüenza, me comporte muy mal y....

Yuki: te lo repito, estamos acá porque nos importas, y ellos entenderán al igual que yo...

Shuichi se le iluminaron los ojos con las palabras del rubio, le dio un beso fortuito y corrió como bólido con sus amigos...

K: vaya, es el viejo Shuichi, pero como fue que lograste...

Ryuichi: eso no importa (jugando con kumagoro) Shuichi a regresado y es eso lo que importa o no... aunque (algo apenado) tenemos que hablar Kumagoro y yo, (a esto Shuichi no comprende nada, vuelve a ser el despistado de siempre) :)

Hiro: (Revolviéndole los cabellos a su amigo) Así que ha vuelto el revoltoso y... (Codazos a su amigo) y que tan bien lo has pasado con Yuki?

Shuichi: Hiro!!! (Colocándose entero rojo)

Hiro: en verdad yo debería ser el apenado aquí, porque...

Shuichi: (Interrumpe) no te preocupes Hiro, nada cambiará nuestra amistad, olvidemos lo pasado....(cambiando su mirada por un segundo) porque pronto todo terminará

Hiro: (un poco extrañado de lo último que menciono su amigo, pero lo ignoro) si que eres especial... (Cambiando el tema) aunque debería preguntar a Suguro que paso cuando lo sacaste de quicio... (Todos rompen en carcajadas riendo, excepto Suguru)

Suguru: no me parece nada gracioso, mejor preocúpate con respecto a Tohma, mira que también...

Todos volvieron a reír...

Y un Shuichi como tomate, mientras recordaba su osadía....

K: One moment please!!

A lo que todos voltean a ver al norteamericano...

K: propongo un almuerzo en honor al regreso de nuestro vocalista estrella (sacando su metralleta y disparando al aire)

A lo que todos quedaron anonadados, de la actitud del rubio desquiciado...

Ryuichi: Nanoda!!!, propongo un brindis para Shuichi, su retorno a la realidad y así nos pueda... (Cambiando su actitud de niño a una adulta) decir que es lo que realmente quiere, y si has pensado lo que le mencione la otra noche?

Se produjo un silencio ante la confesión más que inoportuna de Ryuichi, y un nerviosismo incontrolable de Shuichi. La felicidad que los inundaba se fue de un momento a otro, entonces todas esas imágenes que permanecían sin revelarse ante Shuichi, cayeron como un balde de agua fría... Repentinamente el moreno se levantó de la mesa y miró atentamente a cada uno, en sus ojos podían verse claramente confusión y nuevamente esa estampidas de imágenes...

Shuichi: yo en verdad, nunca pensé que sería capaz de tanto.... Yo...yo lo siento Sakuma, Hiro y todos... pero yo solo amo a Yuki, siento haber jugado con ustedes....yo me siento....tan sucio...tan (No pudo resistir más las miradas puestas sobre él, aquella vergüenza que le carcomía el alma, estallo en un llanto incontrolable y corrió como nunca lo hizo)

Yuki: espera!!!

Hiro: Shuichi no te vayas!!! (y se acerco furioso a Sakuma) estas feliz, por lo que conseguiste baka... no tenías porque arruinarlo todo (agarrándolo de la solapa)

Ryuichi: (abandonando su postura de niño y deshaciéndose del agarre de Hiro) estoy harto de fingir esta estupidez, Shuichi es mió, es solo que no lo recuerda...

Suguru: eres un inconciente, no ves que el esta recuperándose y lo único que haces, empeoras el asunto...

Ryuichi: No me interesa, ni siquiera soporto la presencia de este sujeto (por Yuki)

Yuki que había permanecido en silencio se levantó de su silla y fue hacia Sakuma...

Yuki: Ni yo tampoco, me explico tu desagradable presencia...vaya vaya, ahora el tonto mocoso saca sus garras y nos revela la verdad...

Ryuichi: Pues, tú eres el gran culpable del estado de Shuichi, tu eres el que sobra acá en verdad...

Yuki: pues tu eras aquí quien realmente el que quería sacar provecho de esto...

K: (Interrumpe con disparos) Stop!!! Ya ha sido suficiente, en vez de discutir tanto, preocúpense por Shuichi

Suguru: Es verdad, en su estado es peligroso que este solo...

Todos emprenden la búsqueda de Shuichi, el lugar era muy amplio, por lo que se prestaba para que se hubiera perdido, el ambiente estaba más que tenso. Ryuichi revelaba sus intenciones a Shuichi, mientras todos de alguna forma sentían un grave miedo a que el esfuerzo se desplomará por una impulsividad de Sakuma...

Yuki fue el primero en encontrarlo. Se le podía apreciar su inocencia, lloraba incontrolablemente junto a un río, con la mirada algo pérdida y un nerviosismo extremo, al sentir los pasos de su koibito tras su espalda, la vergüenza se incremento...

Shuichi: es mejor que te vayas Yuki....

Yuki: ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Shuichi: (Reteniendo las lágrimas en vano) Yo tengo que darte muchas explicaciones, no entiendo como las cosas se salieron de control... (Mirándose) como llegue a convertirme en esto...

Yuki: El doctor dijo que esto podría ocurrir, que la aceptación fuera dolorosa... Tuviste un trastorno de personalidad...

Shuichi: (Interrumpiendo) La verdad es que he causado tanto daño...

Yuki: (Abrazándolo repentinamente, sorprendiendo al mismo Shuichi) Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes...

Shuichi: Yuki...Estas muy diferente?

Yuki: (Con cara de pocos amigos) ¿A qué te refieres?

Shuichi: (Sonriendo y riendo) Es una broma....te quiero mucho (reforzando el abrazo)

Mientras tanto en la otra cabaña un Sakuma, se sentía terriblemente apesadumbrado por sus actos, y esa escena viendo a Shuichi llorar incontrolablemente por su culpa, le desgarro el corazón...

Ryuichi: (Mirando a su conejo) nanoda...Kumagoro creo que es mejor irse, ya hemos hecho bastante aquí...hablaremos con Shuichi después y pediremos disculpas... pero sin embargo no me rendiré y conquistaré su corazón...

Hiro entra a la habitación interrumpiendo sus reflexiones...

Ryuichi: Cuanto tiempo has escuchado?

Hiro: (Colocando una mano sobre su hombro) Lo suficiente para saber, cuan arrepentido estas y cuanto amas a Shuichi....

Ryuichi: tu me entiendes porque...tu también lo amas...

Hiro se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras...

Ryuichi: ¿O me equivoco?

Hiro: (Suspiro) es verdad, quizás desde siempre y por eso deseo lo mejor para él, aunque te confieso que fue difícil con la actitud que tenía, pero sin embargo por su felicidad yo haría cualquier cosa...

Ryuichi: (Sorprendido) Shuichi tienen mucha suerte, eres en verdad un gran amigo... Tu no eres egoísta, sin embargo yo no puedo quitarlo de mi cabeza...

Hiro: (Sonriendo) Te propongo, vayámonos, nosotros sobramos aquí, dejemos que este a solas con Yuki-San, de otro modo si permanecemos nos carcomerá la ira...

Ryuichi: (Volviendo a su postura de niño) Hiro, es muy buen amigo, no es así, kumagoro?

Shuichi: no deberían irse, lo que sucedió ya esta olvidado, en serio...

Hiro: es lo mejor, así tienes todo el fin de semana para ti, baka ...

Ryuichi: nanoda!!, adiós Shuichi, nos veremos la próxima semana, no dudes en llamarme por cualquier cosa...

K: Good bye!!!

Suguru: Oye, y procura llegar temprano y no quedarte dormido...

Shuichi: (Sacando la lengua) ) prometo no quedarme dormido!!! La li ho!!!

Hiro: (Abrazando a su amigo) nos veremos...

Pero antes de retirarse Hiro, no pudo obviar ese susurro de Shuichi en su oído...

Shuichi: (Cambiando por un segundo su actitud) Eres un tonto Hiroshi...pagaras las consecuencias...

Por un momento esas palabras lo congelaron, pero las obvio, pensó que se trataba de una broma, ya que era de esperarse las travesuras del loco de su amigo...

Así transcurrió la tarde en tranquilidad para Shuichi junto a su adorado escritor, fue una velada hermosa y donde la pasión los hizo dueños, al comienzo fueron dulces besos que cada vez se profundizaron más, sin previo aviso ya estaban disfrutando del cuerpo de cada uno, y donde el amor se desató sin rienda...

Yuki: mañana será otro día, y nos queda mucho por hacer...

Shuichi: (Con corazoncitos en los ojos) si es verdad, eres tan kawai Yuki!!!

Yuki: es mejor que duermas, ha sido un día muy agotador para ti... (Regalándole un beso en la frente)

Shuichi haciendo pucheros, y haciéndose de rogar...

Shuichi: vamos Yuki, un minuto más...

Yuki: no, no queremos que mañana estés todo dormido, además tenemos toda una semana...

Se dejaron ver en medio de la oscuridad como dos cuerpos dormían con tranquilidad después de tanto tiempo...

Mientras tanto Hiro, conversaba en la casa de Ryuichi, desde aquél momento se habían convertido en más cercanos...

Sin embargo Hiro, se encontraba muy callado durante toda la velada, algo de seguro lo intranquilizaba de sobremanera, a lo que Ryuichi percibió...

Ryuichi: ¿Qué te sucede Hiro?... Kumagoro esta preocupado...

Hiro: (Cambiando su aptitud a una de miedo) Debemos regresar de inmediato!!!!

Ryuichi: (Sin comprender) ¿Pero qué te sucede Hiro?, kumagoro no entiende....

Hiro: Escúchame Ryuichi, tienes que entenderme, hay que regresar lo antes posible... Yuki-San corre peligro y hasta el mismo Shuichi...

Ryuichi: (Abandonando su postura infantil) ¿Qué es lo que sucede?....

Hiro: te lo explicaré en el camino, esto es grave....

Ya eras más de las tres de la mañana y por alguna extraña razón Yuki dormía sin desvelarse y sin ninguna pesadilla, seguramente era debido a la solución de sus problemas. Sin embargo Shuichi no parecía dormir, se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a su koibito... Extrañamente se vistió y sacó una maleta debajo de su cama, todo esto era carente de lógica. Miró por última vez la habitación y depósito un beso en la frente de Yuki, con cierto ironismo.

Shuichi revisó con cuidado la chaqueta del escritor, buscando con desesperación las llaves del vehículo. Saliendo de la casa, abrió la caja maleta y tiro con violencia las maletas, volviendo rápidamente a la habitación de Yuki....

Shuichi: (La maldad volvía a apoderarse de sus ojos, la inocencia se desvaneció por arte de magia) Demonios!!! Tanto tuve que fingir, todo la tarde....me darían un oscar, los engañe a todos....va! Shuichi no ha regresado, el ha muerto, tontos incrédulos...cielos lo más difícil, fue llorar y fingir ser el patético de antes, me dan ganas de vomitar... pero ya termino todo Yuki, el asesino pagará... (Observando como dormía)....

Shuichi cargaba un envase lleno de bencina, que comenzó a rosear encima de la cama donde yacía el rubio y todos los alrededores de la casa...

Shuichi: creo que esta será nuestra despedida final, mi amor, nadie creería que podría llegar a ser tan malo (riendo) pero se equivocaban puedo ser peor, quémate en las llamas de la muerte junto a tu sensei (encendiendo un fósforo y dejándolo caer al suelo) ups, se me cayo, pero que torpe... deberías huir...oh se me olvidaba, te di un sedante en el vino que bebimos....maldito bastardo!!!

Rápidamente se dejaba ver, como poco a poco se quemaba la casa, pronto el fuego quemaría al escritor y moriría....

Se dejo escuchar el auto que partía a toda velocidad, y como así Shuichi huía...

Mientras tanto Hiro manejaba como un animal, dirigiéndose a la cabaña, tenía un mal presentimiento desde que partió del lugar, no podía obviar esa frase en su mente, ese cambio en la mirada de Shuichi, esos ojos llenos de maldad, sintió un escalofrió, debería llegar lo más pronto posible, o quizás sería muy tarde...

Ryuichi: ¿Cuánto falta? (se lograba notar preocupación en el tono de voz)

Hiro: no falta mucho, espero que lleguemos a tiempo...

NOTAS...............................................................................

Muajajajajajajaja, que les ha parecido este cambio en Shuichi?... a puesto que creían que había vuelto en verdad... Ahora el fanfics se podría decir que ha llegado al clímax, Hiro llegará a tiempo al lugar?....Todo es posible y nada es absoluto...

También nuestras disculpas por el atraso en publicar, es que pese a estar en vacaciones nos dejaron tareitas y trabajos que entregar!!! ¡¡ pero bueno aquí estamos de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado, y gracias por su apoyo continuará....

Bye bye bye....


	9. Los verdaderos sentimientos de Shuichi

**Los verdaderos sentimientos de shuichi**

Hiro como desesperado conducía por la carretera

Hiro: espero que no haya cometido ninguna locura

Ryuichi: (tan sólo veía hacia el horizonte, tenía a Kumagoro en su regazo, y sus piernas temblaban) Shuichi (dijo en susurro)

Antes de marchare vio una vez más la casa consumirse entre las llamas, sonrió con maldad, con odio y desprecio, se acomodo en el asiento del auto y partió sin ningún remordimiento

Shuichi: ves, querido mío ni siquiera tú has podido evitar que yo haga lo que quiera, yo siempre consigo y hago lo que quiero jajajaja

su risa estaba llena de maldad, pareciera que ya no quedaba ningún rastro de lo que alguna ve fue el tierno Shuichi, su otro yo parecía haber ganado la batalla...

Hiro: ya queda poco, ya casi llegamos!!

Ryuichi: Shuichi... que no cometa ninguna locura por favor (se repetía una y otra vez)

Los dos estaban aterrados frente la idea de lo que podría hacer Shuichi, casi llegando, justo a su lado paso un auto muy rápido

Ryuichi: Hiro viste parecía que fuera Shuichi

Hiro: parece que era él.. , o no Dios mío que es lo que habrá hecho!!! (y acelero al máximo la velocidad)

Lo dos vieron asombrado el humo y la llama que rodeaban la casa, bajaron deprisa del auto y corrieron hasta la entrada

Ryuichi: la puerta esta atorada Hiro, no la puedo abrir!! (Casi grito desesperado al mover la manilla de la puerta)

Hiro: (se tiro contra la puerta de lado, con toda su fuerza y gracia a lo débil que ya estaba logro derribarla) de prisa Sakuma-san debemos hallar a Yuki-san!!

Al entrar a la casa se tuvieron que cubrir la nariz, el humo estaba muy espeso, Hiro patio la pieza en la que se suponía que debía estar durmiendo Yuki, y ahí estaba la llama aun no lo tocaban, pero el humo estaba demasiado espeso, se acercaron a él y lo tomaron en brazo tratando de despertarlo

Ryuichi: parece que esta inconsciente no puedo creer que Shuichi haya ido capaz de esto

Hiro: Shuichi no, pero su otra personalidad... al parecer ya no podremos tener de vuelta al antiguo Shuichi (y tomo a Yuki entre sus brazo) debemos irnos rápido de aquí ante de que la cabaña se consuma por completo

Ryuichi: tienes razón, además debemos ver si es que alcanzamos a Shuichi (meditando) me pregunto como reaccionara Tohma cuando se entere de lo que intento hacer Shuichi

Justo en momento que se acercaban a la puerta una de la viga del techo se calló frente a ellos (Mery: como en las películas jejeje) impidiéndoles avanzar

Ryuichi: que haremos Hiro, la salida se ha bloqueado!!

Hiro: sostén a Yuki-san yo veré si puedo despejar la puerta

Le paso rápidamente a Yuki y cubriendo sus manos con su chaqueta tomo con sus manos cubiertas con la gruesa tela la viga y la levanto

Hiro: AGHT!! (grito al sentir el calor de la llama contra su piel que a pesar de estar cubierto por la chaqueta de todas formas lo quemo)

Ryuichi: estas bien? (le pregunto preocupado)

Hiro: no te preocupes saca a Yuki-san de aquí

Ryuichi: OK!! (Tomo firmemente a Yuki y salió de ahí)

Esquivando lo tronco y saltando la llama pudieron al fin salir de ese lugar, dejaron a Yuki en el suelo a salvo de las llamas, y se tiraron al suelo

Hiro: no puedo creer que esto haya sucedido (volteo a ver como la cabaña se consumía por las llamas, he hizo una mueca de dolor por sus manos heridas)

Ryuichi: ni yo, ni siquiera Yuki-san merece esto

Hiro: ni nadie, esta vez Shuichi se ha pasado... ahora debemos encontrarlo ante de que haga algo más

Estaba tan complacido por el pensamiento de que todo sus planes había salido a la perfección, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Ryuichi y Hiro pasaron a su lado

Shuichi: todo ha salido perfecto, ahora tan sólo queda arreglar unos cuantos detalles más y mi venganza estará completada jajajajaja

Tohma: QUE HIZO QUË!!?? (Grito desesperado)

Después de que Ryuichi y Hiro recataron a Yuki, obligados debían aviarle a uno de sus familiares, y quien más que Tohma, aunque al principio no sabían si decirle o no, pero sabían que el debía de saberlo

Tohma: iré de inmediato!! (Colgó el teléfono con furia) Esta vez Shindo-san se ha pasado... ahora pagara por la osadía que ha cometido... esto no se quedará así (y con sed de venganza de dirigió al hospital donde se encontraba su cuñado)

llego a un departamento alejado de la ciudad, era un lugar donde no lo hallarían con facilidad, bajo del auto y saco sus pertenencias, con una sonrisa malévola y que denotaba satisfacción, entró en el departamento, le había costado trabajo hacer que el dueño se lo desocupara tan rápido, después de todo Yuki lo había agarrado por sorpresa con su petición, y no encontraba momento más perfecto que ese para llevar a cabo su cometido, tuvo que usar su poder de convencimiento para lograra que el dueño le cediera el departamento (eso y un traje un poco ajustado)

Shuichi: ahora a planear la segunda parte de mi plan, todos pagaran por lo que han hecho, nadie se salvara de mi jajajajajaja

Entro en la habitación y se acostó, cerró sus ojos, pero de repente sintió una opresión en su pecho, cayendo en profundo sueño...

Shuichi 1: pero que has hecho!!! (le grito Shuichi)

Después de la pelea interna, que al principio Shuichi 1 estaba ganando, Shuichi 2 logro retomar fuerzas y lo venció, pero esta vez se aseguraría de que no molestara más, y como no lo podía matar sin salir afectado él mismo, decidió encerrarlo en lo más recóndito de su mente, lo amarro con cuerda hecha de todo el resentimiento que él una vez Shuichi 1 sintió hacia Yuki y sus amigo, resentimiento, después de todo el otro yo de Shuichi había ido despertado por esos sentimientos, los cuales se fueron acumulando gracia al desprecio y frialdad que le dedicaba Yuki, y que con el accidente logro salir, además de otro factores, el lado oscuro de Shuichi era la sumatoria de todo el resentimiento y frustración que durante toda su vida alguna vez sintió Shuichi, y eso era lo que le daba fuerza al otro Shuichi, todo lo sentimiento de desesperación, incertidumbre,

Shuichi 2: veo que todavía no te rindes (le dijo mirándolo con deprecio) ahora te has dado cuenta de que yo no amo a Yuki? Ya que lo he eliminado... y no sabes... bueno igual me imagino que sentiste lo que yo... esa gran satisfacción de saber que ese tipo no volverá a pisar jamás esta tierra, de que nunca más lo tendré que ver ni soportar jajajajaja

Shuichi 1: ERES UN MALDITO!!!!!! (le grito llorando) Yuki no esta muerto eso lo sé!!

Shuichi: pero que patético, me das lastima... recuerda que yo soy tu creación... lo que yo hago en parte es también tu culpa...

Shuichi 1: eso es mentira yo jamás desearía la muerte de Yuki yo lo amo mucho!!! Al igual que tú

Shuichi : estas muy equivocado precioso, (se acerco y le acaricio la mejilla) tan sólo aparente que yo quería algo a Yuki para que te confiaras y bajaras un poco tus defensas... eres tan fácil de manipular, confías demasiado, y por eso es tu culpa, si hubieras tenido todos tus sentidos alerta y no hubieras confiado en el supuesto amor que creías que yo sentía por ese tipo, tal vez hubiera podido evitar que esto haya pasado

Shuichi 1: (quedo paralizado ante la confesión de el otro Shuichi) todo es mi culpa (dijo en un susurro)

Shuichi 2: claro que sí, todo es tu culpa, ahora lo sabes todo, yo tan sólo he estado manipulándote, en el fondo todo lo que yo quería y he hecho era la muerte de ese escritor de pacotilla

Shuichi 1: te odio!!

Shuichi: si Shuichi dime eso que con tu odio yo me hago más fuerte, recuerda que yo soy todo eso, sentimientos oscuros que hay dentro de ti (tomo el rostro de Shuichi y lo acerco al suyo) quiero que me odies (y atrapó sus labios en un apasionado beso) aunque después de lo que tengo preparado lo harás aun más jajajaja

Shuichi 1: no te atrevas!!! (le grito en tono desafiante)

Shuichi 2: y que harás para evitar que yo haga lo que quiera, jajaja me das risa, ya no eres nadie, ni siquiera pudiste evitar que yo matará a tu adorado Yuki (irónico) menos podrás hacer algo contra lo que tengo planeado

Shuichi 1: (tan sólo lo miro con ojo de ira, sabia que el otro Shuichi tenía razón, por ahora él no podría hacer nada por detenerlo)

Shuichi 2: así me gusta que reconozcas tu derrota, ahora tan sólo disfruta el espectáculo que te tengo preparado querido

Shuichi 1: (pensando) hallare la forma de salir que aquí y recuperaré lo que es mío lo prometo

Corrían de un lado a otro, esperando el veredicto del doctor, todo se encontraban ahí, después de avisarle a Tohma él llamó a Mika y Mika a Tatsuha, Hiro también llamo a K y este a su vez llamó al doctor que estaba siguiendo el caso de Shuichi

Yuuji: al parecer esto se ha salido de control, deben hallarlo ante de que cometa otra locura.. si ha sido capaz de intentar asesinar a la persona que se supone que más ama eso quiere decir que ya no tiene limite (le dijo preocupado) después de la consulta que tuve con él llegue a la conclusión de que la otra personalidad de Shuichi no es más que la acumulación de todo lo sentimiento oculto que Shuichi guardaba en su interior contra la persona que alguna vez le han causado daño, conciente o inconscientemente él en un intento de hacer desaparecer esos sentimientos los ha acumulado durante toda su vida, digamos que es la exteriorización de sus sentimiento más oscuros

Tohma: (escuchaba atento todo lo que decía el doctor) me la pagara no permitiré que nadie haga daño a Eiri y salga impune (pensó lleno de rabia)

K: entonces debemos hallarlo enseguida!!

Ryuichi: esto no puede estar pasando... Shuichi no es capaz de hacer una cosa así él es muy bueno

Yuuji: claro que todavía lo sigue siendo, tan sólo hay que hacer que reaccione

Hiro: PERO COMO!!!( se levanto del lugar que estaba sentado) ya no sabemos que hacer... hasta el mimo Yuki le confeso que lo amaba, ni con eso reacciono!!

Yuuji: díganme exactamente cual fue su reacción

K: no dijo que había vuelto, que justo en el momento que el le había confesado, que hasta su mirada cambio

Yuuji: eso quiere decir que en verdad aunque sea por un instante él pudo reaccionar

Hiro: pero al parecer fue todo una actuación

Yuuji: tal vez sí, tal vez no... lo que pienso es que Shuichi sí pudo recuperar el control, aunque por poco tiempo, y como ustedes estaban seguro de eso, el otro lado de Shuichi no desperdicio esta oportunidad y volvió a tomar el control, aprovechando de que ustedes pensaban que el verdadero Shuichi había vuelto

Ryuichi: todo sólo fue una trampa y nosotros caímos

Tohma: utilizare todo lo medio para hallarlo (para sí) y hacer que pague por lo que ha hecho

K: yo también llamaré a todos mis contactos, no dejare rincón alguno in revisar!!!! (y se marcho)

Yuuji: yo ya me debo ir, pero ante debo advertirle que no caigan en su trampa, hagan como si en verdad sea así, pero mantengan el control de la situación o sino todo estará perdido, cuanto más sienta que tiene más fuerte se hará (Y dicho esto último e fue)

Todo quedaron intranquilo, Tohma se sentó en una silla y tomo u mano, justo en ese instante salió el medico que atendió a Yuki

Tohma: como está Eiri (se levanto instantáneamente)

Doctor: por suerte, el señor Uesugui esta fuera de peligro, pudimos desintoxicar su cuerpo, sus pulmones están bien, aun esta bajo lo efecto del sedante, así que despertara en una hora más

Tohma: (se alejo de los demás y marco un número en su celular) quiero que lo encuentren... no importa el precio... claro... cuando lo encuentren quiero que le hagan pagar por todo.. no, no importa lo método sólo háganlo! Esta bien espero que no me fallen

Ya había pasado dos día desde del accidente en la cabaña, Tohma buscaba como loco a Shuichi, deseaba que pagara por todo, cuando despertó Yuki, y le contaron lo que paso, intento salir al momento de ahí, he ir en busca de Shuichi, Tohma lo detuvo asegurándole que él mismo lo buscaría por cielo, mar y tierra, hasta encontrarlo, lo cual calmo un poco más a Yuki, aunque él aun seguía aturdido y confundido por lo que había hecho Shuichi

Yuki: estuve tan cerca de recuperar a Shuichi (golpeo la mesa, ya que le había dado de alta, por estar ya en perfecta condiciones) a pesar que le confesé lo que siento, no sirvió de nada, todo fue un engaño

Se apoyo en la pared y se deslizo por ella, en el fondo sabia que no era así, sabía que aun quedaba esperanza de que su Shuichi volviera con él

Shuichi: MALDICIÓN! (tiro con furia el periódico) ese maldito logro sobrevivir (mascullo con rabia)

Esta mañana se había levantado contento, y había ido en busca del periódico a ver si salía algo de la muerte de Yuki, pero en su lugar, en el periódico salía otra cosa

MILAGRO!!!

Después de que misteriosamente e incendiara la cabaña donde dormía el famoso escritor Yuki Eiri, por un milagro, pudo salir con vida de aquel lugar, sin sufrir nada más que una leve intoxicación por el humo, no se sabe como comenzó todo...

Y así seguía el artículo, el cual mencionaba argumento de Tohma y cosas por el estilo, al parecer Tohma había utilizado sus contactos y su poder para que todo pareciera un accidente

Shuichi: no importa ya que no todo esta terminado, aun tengo otros planes más... tal vez e mejor que haya sobrevivido, se acomodo los lentes de sol que llevaba puesto y la gorra, sabía que debían de estar buscándolo, así que debía ser muy discreto.

Entro a una tienda que estaba algo oculta, le había dicho que en ese lugar podría hallar lo que andaba buscando, observo la tienda con detenimiento, cualquiera diría que era una simple casa de empeño, en el aparador, se encontraba un hombre de uno 30 año, vestía uno pantalones azules y una camia negra.

Hombre: buen día que deseas (miro a Shuichi de pie a cabeza)

Shuichi: me han dicho que aquí puedo conseguir una pistola sin tanto papeleo (le dijo y e acerco de forma seductora al aparador donde se encontraba aquel tipo, que no le quitaba la vista de encima) es verdad?

Hombre: pues te han informado bien dime para cuando la quiere y te la daré, por supuesto que deberás pagar una parte por adelantado (se alejo de Shuichi y fue hasta la puerta para cerrarla)

Shuichi: La quiero ahora mimo (volteo para encararlo)

Hombre: no creo que eso sea posible, necesito tiempo

Shuichi: me dijeron que siempre tenia una disponible, vamos la necesito ahora (se acercó hasta donde estaba él) dime que quiere a cambio, aparte del dinero claro (le dijo con una voz que hizo crispar los nervios del tipo)

Hombre: (la cercanía de Shuichi lo incomodaba) que puedes ofrecerme

Shuichi: lo que quieras, te pagare el doble del precio o si quiere otra cosa (le miro incitantemente)

Hombre: mMmMmM es una proposición? , te la dejo gratis a cambio de que me haga un pequeño favor

Shuichi: y cual sería ese?

Hombre: (lo tomo por la cintura y lamió su cuello sintiendo el delicioso sabor de la suave y dulce piel de Shuichi) tú que crees? Mmm eres delicioso

Shuichi: (para sí) que asco!! (Dirigiéndose a el tipo) está bien pero primero dame el arma y luego yo te hago el favor que tú quieras (y se movió de manera incitante)

Hombre: mmmmm esta bien ahora vuelvo

Shuichi: (murmurando) que asco lo que debo hacer, todos son tan fáciles de manipular, al final todo quieren lo mimo, nada más que placer carnal, todos son unos simples animales sedientos de placer

Hombre: aquí tiene, es todo lo que tengo por ahora, es una arma automática calibre 32, manejable y viene incluido un silenciador

Shuichi: (tomo el arma entre su mano) está cargado?

Hombre; si viene con las balas incluidas... ahora tú debe cumplir con tu parte del trato

Shuichi: por supuesto (se acerco a él como para darle un beso, paso su brazo alrededor de su cuello y sin previo aviso le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca con el arma) tonto (le dijo al ver como caía al suelo inconsciente) que creía que yo me iba a dejar, ingenuo jajaja, ahora que he conseguido lo que buscaba deberé empezar con mi plan (y salió como si nada de la tienda in percatare de que lo habían observado)

Tipo 1: creo que es él

Tipo 2: (observando mejor) es él no hay duda

Tipo: entonces debemos hacer lo que el jefe nos encargo

Tipo: sí jajaja debemos hacer que pague (y los dos lo empezaron a seguir)

Caminando se percato de que lo estaban siguiendo, pero hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta

Shuichi: al parecer no podré estar tranquilo (dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro que denotaba toda su oscura intenciones)

Llego a su departamento y entro con toda tranquilidad

Tipo 1: con que es aquí donde está viviendo

Tipo 2: entremos ahora mientras cree que está seguro (se acercaron a la puerta y golpearon)

Shuichi: (escucho los golpes en la puerta y sonrío) pero que poco originales son (y abrió al puerta)

Tipo 1: bueno día Shindo-san como le va?

Shuichi: quienes son ustedes? (pregunto con falsa sorpresa)

Tipo 2: hemos venido para que pagues lo que has hecho

Lo dos tipos se lanzaron sobre Shuichi, pero este los esquivo

Shuichi: jajajaja ustedes no me harán pagar nada

Tipo 2: eso es lo que tú cree

Y el otro pesco a Shuichi por detrás y le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago, Shuichi callo al suelo adolorido sujetándose el estomago, el otro tipo le tomo por el cabello y lo levanto para que lo mirase

Tipo 2: ahora comenzaremos con tu castigo

Shuichi: ustedes a mi no me harán nada (y una sonrisa llena de maldad, se formo en su rostro, una sonrisa que podía intimidar hasta el más valiente) ustedes serán los que paguen (y saco la pistola de su chaqueta)

Tipo 1: veo que el niñito tiene un juguetito jajaja tú no sabes ni usarla.. Además no creo que seas capaz (dijo alardeando intentando ocultar u nerviosismo)

Shuichi: tú Crees? Yo no pienso lo mimo (y apunto a uno de ello en la cabeza)

Tipo 2: no serás capaz

Y todo fue como un rayo Shuichi les disparó a los dos tipos sin ningún remordimiento, cada uno en su pecho, su ojo al momento de disparar se mostraban vacíos y oscuros, ya no quedaba ningún de lo que alguna vez fue el antiguo Shuichi.

Shuichi: ven que sí fui capaz jajaja (le dijo con superioridad) ahora deberé buscar otro lugar donde ocultarme... pero ante deberé hacer una parada y visitar a un gran amigo mío jajajajaja

Continuará

NOTAS.................

Mery: pero que mala he ido jajajajaja... quienes creían que Shuichi malo en verdad estaba enamorado de Yuki??.. esto se me ha salido completamente fuera de control, mis dedos tan sólo escribían y yo no pensaba, era como si una fuerza oscura se hubiera apoderado de mi... EN SERIO!!!, (creo que fue mi otro yo :p) pero todavía falta mucho!! Esto es tan sólo el principio jajaja el principio del fin... jajajajaja

MmMm comentario, amenazas, reclamos... por favor MANDENNOS REVIEWS si quieren que nos de la inspiración!! Nosotras hacemos todo lo posible por avanzar, pero sin inspiración no podemos (además de que estamos hasta el cuello de trabajo TT) esta ha ido una semana de los mil ¡#%(%%$%$$$$%($(&(%$#$ (Mery toma le teclado y le da 100 azotes contra el escritorio) disculpen es que necesitaba desahogarme, y apenas tuve inspiración decidí avanzar con el fanfic...

El próximo lo haremos la Gaby y yo juntas nn les prometo que les encantara jejejejeje y si no mala pata jaja broma!!!

Quiero agradecer a la personas que no han escrito (aunque han sido pocas y que digo bien pocas) gracias a ellas hemos tenido la voluntad y la fuerza de seguir escribiendo, por que por un momento pensé en renunciar ya que al parecer no a muchos les interesaba el fanfic que hemos escrito, pero me dije, aunque haya uno poco por ello continuare, ya que ello aprecian la labor que hacemos!!!

Ah!! se me olvidaba, si quieren darnos alguno consejo mándenlo no más y si quieren que Shuichi sea más malo... (bueno eso no es necesario que lo pidan jajaja) háganlo que estaremos encantada de leerlos... sin nada más que decir me despido hasta el próximo capitulo


	10. NOTICIA!

NOTICIA!!

Hola como están, bueno me duele tener que tener que enviar este mensaje, pero entre mi amiga y yo lo discutimos que es lo mejor

Lo que quería anunciar que hasta aquí llega el fanfic Angel Negro... hemos llegado a esta determinación por la muestra de poco apoyo que hemos tenido... apenas tenemos 14 reviews y eso nos indica de que no les ha gustado tanto como pensamos, y por decidimos dejarlo hasta aquí. Pero esta situación se podría remediar si es que nos demuestran que seguir escribiendo vale la pena... mándennos reviews!!! Eso es lo que queremos en verdad, no saben la decepción que sentimos cada vez que nos metimos e la pagina y siguen los mismo reviews de antes... nos hace pensar que tal vez la historia no les interesa y nos sentimos muy mal.. así que ha mandar reviews para que nos den más ánimos y así poder continuar con el fanfic... pero yo sé que ustedes igual estaban un poco enojads porque no actualizamos pronto que nos demoramos más de un mes, bueno eso paso por la montonera de trabajo que nos mandaron durante las vacaciones, y más encima con 2 pruebas de vuelta!!!!, no saben la presión que teníamos yo casi pase las vacaciones en la casa de una amiga haciendo el estúpido trabajo!! Y aparte de que los pocos momentos de relax (que en verdad casi no hubieron) no tenía nada de inspiración para escribir, bueno no sé que más decirles..

QUIERO AGRADECER A LAS PERSONAS QUE NO SHAN DEJADO REVIEWS! Porque gracias a ellas hemos continuado con la historia

Chauuuuuuuuuuu nos veremos tal vez en otro fanfic más en el futuro, o tal vez (si ustedes asó lo quieren) nos seguiremos viendo en el fanfic Angel Negro


	11. Hay que intertarlo!

Holas!!! Pensaban que no lo continuaríamos, pues no es así claro que lo estamos siguiendo y gracias a su interés lo publicaremos, discúlpennos que no lo hayamos publicado antes, en realidad este capitulo lo tenemos listo desde hace tiempo, pero hemos tenido inconvenientes y no lo hemos podido publicar... lo sentimos y muchas gracias por su apoyo, seguiremos con el fanfic que al parecer da para muuuucho rato, no se preocupen que no nos pondremos lateras, les aseguramos que les gustara... tenemos muchas sorpresas preparadas, y muchos giros inesperados, que lo que ustedes piensen tal vez no es... como las que creyeron que Shuichi 2 estaba enamorado de Yuki, y así muchas cosas cambiaran jejejeje, pero de todas formas dejennos comentarios, para así saber si es que vamos por buen camino!!! Bueno ahora les dejo con la continuación y el proximo cap bueno será en un tiempo más por problemas inspiracionales (esa palabra existe?oO) ahora sí les dejo con el cap!!!

------------

**Hay que intentarlo!**

Era muy de noche más o menos como la una de la mañana, ya nadie quedaba en NG Record, entro con sigilo hasta la oficina de quien tantas veces se interpuso en su camino

Shuichi: si no pude acabar con Yuki por lo menos lo haré con él (abrió la puerta de la oficina de Tohma)

Tohma: (estaba metido en sus documentos, cuando se dio cuanta de que alguien había entrado a su oficina, miro hacia el frente y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver a Shuichi mirándolo con unos ojos que denotaban maldad) qué hace aquí?

Shuichi: que! Acaso no me estaba buscando, pues aquí estoy Seguchi-san, a tu completa disposición (le dijo con un deje de ironía en su palabra)

Después de la visita de eso dos tipos, Shuichi altiro sospecho de Tohma, ya que era la única persona capaz de hacer algo así, de eso estaba seguro, sabia que cuando se trataba de Yuki Tohma era capaz de todo

Tohma: claro que te estaba buscando, veo que ha logrado evadirme (se levanto del escritorio y se dirigió con paso seguro hacia él)

Shuichi: no crea... bueno me imagino que ni siquiera alcanzaron a avisarte... tus amiguitos si pudieron encontrarme, por eso es que estoy aquí, pero creo que han tenido un pequeño accidente(dio un paso hacia atrás y saco algo de su bolsillo, lo miro con ojos llenos de maldad e ira, y lo apunto con una pistola) ahora tú pagaras por lo que trataste de hacer, eres un tonto al pensar que yo no sospecharía de que tú harías lo que fuera por haber tratado de asesinar a tú querido Eiri (esto ultimo lo dijo con claro tono de burla)

Tohma: (perplejo) no te atreverías

Shuichi: por supuesto que sí, si fui capaz de hacerlo con Yuki por que no con ellos o contigo (levanto el arma y la apunto hacia el corazón de Tohma)

--------------------------------------------

k: debo de llegar de inmediato ante de que Shuichi haga una locura (acelero el motor) será mejor que llame por refuerzo (y saco su celular y marco un número telefónico)

K manejaba como loco hacia NG Record, gracias a sus contactos averiguo que Shuichi había comprado un arma, y si sus sospechas eran acertadas, con el primero que la usaría sería contra la persona que más depreciara... y ese era Tohma, ya que él siempre se interponía en su camino, bajo de la furgoneta y corrió hacia el ascensor apretó lo botón, llego enseguida a la oficina de Tohma y vio la puerta abierta

--------------------------------------------

Shuichi: es hora de que pague por todo Tohma-chan (pero ante de que pudiera apretar el gatillo, sintió que alguien lo detenía)

K: te atrape Shuichi ahora vendrás conmigo y (le pesco fuertemente la muñeca haciendo que soltará la pistola)

Shuichi: AGHT!! SUELTAME ESTUPIDO BASTARDO (intento soltarse pero no pudo)

Tohma: K-san como supuso que él vendría aquí (disimulando el susto, y sorprendido por la oportuna llegada de K)

K: no fue muy difícil averiguarlo

En ese momento llegaron lo refuerzo, los cuales eran unos enfermeros que venían con una camilla y lo que parecía ser una jeringa

Enfermero: nos llamo mister K?

K: así es aquí está el problemático, inyéctenlo porque no sabemos de qué es capaz (aun sujetando a Shuichi)

Shuichi: no te atreva suéltame (y cambiando su actitud, a una seductora) por favor K suéltame

K: esta vez no funcionara, chicos sédenlo

Y los enfermeros se acercaron a él, Shuichi intento patalear, por lo cual K lo apretó más fuerte y por fin pudieron inyectarle el sedante

Shuichi: malditos me las pagaran (dijo algo adormilado, el sedante era muy fuerte) esto no se quedara así

Enfermero 2: es sorprendente, le hemos inyectado una fuerte dosis y todavía no se queda dormido

K: en verdad que puede resistir, bueno lo mejor es llevarlo al hospital

Tohma: yo le avisare a Eiri que hemos hallado a Shindo-san (y se dirigió a su escritorio)

K: ok chicos... let's go

--------------------------------------------

No podía conciliar el sueño, hace 4 días que Shuichi no aparecía y eso le preocupaba, se revolvió una vez más en la cama, escucho el sonido del teléfono, pero no quiso ir a contestar, después de todo para algo tenía contestadora

Eiri soy yo Tohma, te llamaba para decirte que Shindo-san a aparecido y en estos momentos va camino al hospital

Al escuchar que Shuichi había vuelto se levanto rápidamente de la cama a contestar el teléfono

Yuki: Tohma dime como está (pregunto con semblante serio, intentando disimular su preocupación)

Tohma: veo que si estaba despierto, me lo imaginaba

Yuki: déjate de tonterías y dime como y donde está

Tohma: (algo molesto) él esta bien... vino a mi oficina a intentar asesinarme, pero K lo detuvo y lo han tenido que sedar

Yuki: (casi se le cae el teléfono al escuchar la noticia) él ha hecho qué?

Tohma: intento asesinarme, te digo Eiri él es un peligro, debemos encerrarlo

Yuki: CLARO QUE NO!! él no es un peligro (le dijo exasperado) dime en que hospital está iré de inmediato a verlo

Tohma: está bien, pero yo te lo advertí

-------------------------------------------

Al cabo de una hora todos ya estaban en el hospital donde había internado a Shuichi

Shuichi: me la pagaran todo, pronto saldré de aquí (decía débilmente a causa del sedante)

Hiro: amigo mira que extremo hemos tenido que llegar, recupérate pronto por favor

Yuki: Shuichi yo sé que aun que da algo de lo que era antes, vuelve a ser el mismo

Shuichi: jajaja el Shuichi que conocían ya no existe, él ha muerto, yo lo he eliminado, así resígnense él jamás volverá

Yuki: eso es mentira!! Él aun sigue dentro de ti, yo sé que él regresará

Hiro: Shuichi yo sé que todavía sigue ahí, y pronto lograra salir

Se siente un golpe en la puerta y entra el doctor que atiende Shuichi

Yuuji: me he enterado Shuichi que te has excedido del límite

Shuichi: eso a usted no le interesa, ahora quiero que me saque de aquí

Yuuji: eso si que no me dijeron que ha intentado asesinar a Yuki-san y Seguchi-san

Shuichi: veo que está bien informado, pero supongo que no sabe nada de los dos cuerpos que se encuentran enterrado al lado de la carretera (le dijo con burla), he eliminado completamente mi otro yo

Yuuji: eso no lo creo, después de todo el es una parte de ti, no creo que hayas sido capaz de eliminarlo, él esta dentro de ti todavía y pronto saldrá

Shuichi: pues se llevara una gran desilusión, además aunque quisiera, él ha perdido completamente el control de su cuerpo, ahora soy yo quien manda él no es nada ni siquiera pudo impedir que intentar a matar a Yuki (mirándolo con burla)

Yuuji: creo que deberé utilizar mi último recurso contigo, eres más difícil de lo que pensé

Yuki: que piensa utilizar doctor?

Yuuji: mi último recurso... la hipnosis

Todos: qué!?

Yuuji: sí, tal vez de esta forma podré hablar con el otro Shuichi, a ver que es lo que le pasa

Shuichi: y cree que me dejaré hacer esa tontería? Está loco

Yuuji: eso lo veremos (saco de su chaqueta lo que parecía una pequeña lámpara) mira directamente a luz

Shuichi: (cerro los ojos) no crea que lo haré

Yuuji: (suspiró he hizo un ademán para que dos enfermeros le abrieran los ojos)

Shuichi: maldito!!

Yuuji: bueno ahora comenzare de nuevo

Y después de un rato Shuichi había entrado en un profundo sueño

Hiro: cree que esto funcionará?

Yuuji: debe tal vez no, pero hay que hacer el intento, a ver Shuichi dime estas ahí?

Shuichi 1: eh? (El Shuichi bueno despertó) mi cuerpo he vuelto a mi cuerpo!! (Intento moverse, pero no pudo) que es lo que esta pasando? (grito) quien es usted

Yuuji: me llamo Shiteno Yuuji y he estado siguiendo tu caso y no te puede mover porque todavía no has recuperado completamente tu cuerpo

Shuichi: entiendo (miro a su lado y vio a Yuki que lo estaba observando, desvió la vista de inmediato no se sentía digno de mirarlo, sentía vergüenza)

Yuki: (se dio cuenta de la reacción de Shuichi se acerco a él y le tomo la mano) no importa tú no tienes la culpa

Shuichi: (se sorprendió de lo que le dijo Yuki) eso no es verdad todo es mi culpa (y empezó a sollozar) lo siento

Yuki: yo soy el que tiene la culpa de todo si yo te hubiera dicho la verdad en ese instante nada de esto hubiera pasado

Yuuji: antes que nada aquí nadie tiene la culpa, y menos tú, Shuichi he recurrido a esto para ver cual es la razón por la cual no quiere salir

Shuichi: no entiendo yo sí quiero salir!

Yuuji: eso no es verdad, hay algo que te impide salir por ti mismo, y quiero saber cual es el motivo

Shuichi: no sé que podría ser, ya he intentado todo, pero él es más fuerte (dijo con algo de resentimiento)

Yuuji: estas equivocado, él no es más fuerte que tú, recuerda que él eres tú, te estás enfrentando a ti mismo

Shuichi: (miro incrédulo a Yuuji) entonces por qué él sale siempre ganando!!! (se puso a llorar)

Yuuji: será mejor que nos dejen solos (miro a todos) así podré trabajar mejor

Yuki: está bien (miro a Shuichi con un dejo de culpa) nos vemos

Hiro: recupérate amigo (y también se marchó)

Yuuji: ahora que estamos solos me dirás cual es el problema, y no me digas que no sabes

Shuichi: Cómo supo que ocultaba algo? (se pregunto) etto... es que

Yuuji: tienes miedo?

Shuichi: eh? Y miedo a qué?

Yuuji: por ejemplo a como será Yuki-san cuando regreses a la normalidad, si es que te aceptará o no después de todo lo que has hecho? Tus amigos como los trataras después de que jugaste con ellos y más encima que ellos cayeron en su juego

Shuichi: (abrió sus labios, pero calló)

Yuuji: ves ese es el problema, aún estas dolido con Yuki-san y un poco enojado con tus amigos porque en algún modo se aprovecharon de tu estado

Shuichi: yo ya no sé ni lo que siento, no sé si estoy enojado o es que no me atrevo a mostrar mi rostro, creo que en una parte siento vergüenza de mi mismo

Yuuji: y eso es lo que él aprovecha tu sentimiento, vergüenza y culpa

Shuichi: (una lágrima corrió por su rostro)

Yuuji: (cambio su expresión calmada a una de fastidio) pero que patético eres!!! Mírate lo único que haces es llorar, es que no puedes hacer nada más? Con razón nadie te soporta... lo único que salva de ti es tu cuerpo

Shuichi: (lo miró atónito y cerró los ojos como intentando no escuchar) eso no es verdad!!!!

Yuuji: claro que sí ni siquiera puedes contigo mismo, no vales nada, y es por eso que nadie te quiere, más que para pasar el rato!! (le dijo en total tono de burla) ni eres capaz de pelear por la persona que se supone que amas... eres de lo más patético no creo que en verdad ames a Yuki-san

Shuichi: eso no es verdad!!! Yo sí lo amo... lo amo más que mi vida!!! Haría lo que fuera por él

Yuuji: entonces por qué no lo haces (cambio totalmente su expresión a una más cálida) yo sé que tú puedes

Shuichi: (lo miró sorprendido) estaba fingiendo?

Yuuji: claro que sí jeje la psicología inversa sí funciona

Shuichi: (sonrió) claro que sí me ha hecho ver el error en el que estaba, ya no llorare y luchare por lo que quiero y lo que quiero es regresar

Yuuji: eso no lo dudo... (Miró el reloj) queda poco tiempo él ya despertará... me dio un gusto conocerte Shuichi

Shuichi: a mi también adiós (y justo en ese momento él otro Shuichi despertó)

Yuuji: veo que ya estás despertando Shuichi

Shuichi: (el malo :p) eres un... así que no has podido lograr tu cometido yo aun sigo aquí

Yuuji: no te creas... disfruta lo poco que te queda (le dijo con una sonrisa triunfante)

Shuichi: (lo miro desconfiado) que habrá hecho este tipo? (se pregunto)

Yuuji: bueno nos vemos Shuichi ya se me acabo el tiempo (abrió la puerta y se fue)

Shuichi: estúpido (cerró sus ojos ya que los sedantes que le inyectaron volvían a hacer efecto en su cuerpo)

--------------------------------------------

Yuki: y como le fue doctor?

Yuuji: tuvo el resultado que me esperaba (y les hizo una señal de triunfo) ahora me gustaría hablar con ustedes, acompáñenme a un lugar más privado

Hiro: ¿Qué es lo que ha conseguido, él ha vuelto? (muy entusiasmado con la idea)

Yuuji: Me temo que aún no, pero la estrategia que tengo en mente puede llegar a ser efectiva y cumplir nuestro cometido, ya que el mismo Shuichi me ha dado señales de cómo acabar con su lado malo

Yuki: ¿Qué clase de estrategia? (intrigado de sobremanera)

Yuuji: Al finalizar la psicoterapia y analizar sus círculos viciosos de pensamiento- afecto y conducta y el seguimiento histórico de su caso, he rectificado mis creencias de que el problema se reafirma en su lado sentimental, laboral, y un accidente del paso que no he logrado descubrir cual es, sin embargo, ustedes han tenido la culpa de muchos de los actos de Shuichi

Hiro: (Molesto) Si fuera verdad, entonces porque lo ayudamos y lo traemos ante usted, ¿no lo cree?

Yuuji: Ese no es el punto, es que ustedes lo han atacado de un punto incorrecto, este nuevo Shuichi juega con ustedes los tiene en la palma de su mano, es orgulloso, egocéntrico y completamente desvergonzado y lo que es peor es un demonio, o sea todo lo contrario al Shuichi que ustedes conocen

Yuki: (Fumando enérgicamente su cigarrillo) entonces que sugiere que hagamos (irónico) que lo ignoremos y lo tiremos por la ventana?

Hiro: Es verdad, yo aún no comprendo todas esas palabras técnicas por favor vaya al grano!! (ya casi desesperado)

Yuuji: Mi hipótesis consiste en ocupar la psicología inversa, esto consiste en que no dignifiquen su ego, háganlo sentir infinitamente mal, en comparación a su otro yo, y algo más, revivan en él un momento trágico, por último, Shuichi se te será entregado a ti (señalando a Yuki) esposado, por lo peligroso que resulta...

Ryuichi: (Que se ha mantenido callado hasta ahora) Shuichi, no es un animal, no pueden hacerle eso!!, yo me lo llevaré a casa y yo dialogaré con él

Yuki: (Molesto) Eso ni pensarlo, no sabemos lo que le puedes hacer, si esta esposado, no confió en este loco del conejo, por lo demás yo soy su pareja y manejaré las cosas con inteligencia y cautela

Hiro: Dígame doc, que sugiere que hagamos ahora?

Yuuji: Retírense, y dejen todo en manos de Yuki, pero asegúrense de visitarlo y háganle notar que el no les importa en lo más mínimo y que el antiguo Shuichi valía la pena (mirando su reloj) Yuki puede pasar a verlo debe estar despertando...

Yuki se adentro en la sala, donde los aparatos médicos resonaban, al compás de una melodía que solo manejaban sus genios. Muy pronto pudo identificar al ex pelirrosa que a duras penas trataba de mantenerse despierto, al parecer llevaba algo de tiempo en ese estado. Shuichi se percató de la presencia de rubio...

Shuichi2: (Lo miró con un deje de malestar) ¿Vienes a intentar reconquistarme?, o a preguntar cómo la ha pasado mi otro yo en sus vacaciones permanentes del lado oscuro?

Yuki: (Fríamente y con una sonrisa sarcástica) ¿Crees qué me importa saber cómo te degradas a ti mismo con ese comportamiento tan bajo?, vamonos, arregle tus cosas...

Shuichi2: (Un tanto impresionado pero disimula muy bien sus emociones) Yo no pienso volver contigo al departamento, de hecho hubiera deseado que murieras, pero créeme no fallaré la próxima vez

Yuki: (Sonriendo con la misma maldad de su amante) Pues créeme, yo no te dejaré vivir en paz, estarás a mi merced, de lo contrario todo el mundo sabrá de aquellos cadáveres, y principalmente me encargaré de que tu imagen sea pisoteado por los medios de comunicación, por otro lado desearas no haber fallado porque haré tu existencia dolorosa, ni siquiera quitaré tus esposas, hasta que me de la gana

Shuichi2: (Muy molesto) Escritor estúpido de pacotilla, ¿con quien crees que tratas?, no voy a caer en tus sandeces, no me importa lo que hagas, eres un maldito asqueroso, sabes que, me das mucha pena, después de todo, eres un simple niño que esconde sus sentimientos desde el día en que abusaron de ti, o no?, me das asco, eres repugnante... (su discurso continuo en contra del escritor fue detenido por una bofetada que resonó en todo el cuarto, quizás esta era la primera vez que lastimaba al pelirrosa)

Yuki: (Irónico) ¿Y te vas a callar ahora?, mira quien es el patético ahora, mi amor, pues desde hoy comienza tu decadencia, no eres más que un pobre iluso, a comparación al antiguo Shuichi, el era diferente, cualquier actitud por más infantil que fuese lograba arrancar una sonrisa en mí, tú solo consigues mi ira, espero que comprendas que si no te atienes a las consecuencias, esta cachetada será poca a lo que recibirás... y ahora levántate de esa silla, no sigas fingiendo debilidad, ya te he descubierto...

Shuichi: (Sorprendido de la percepción del rubio, quedó casi sin palabras y pensó para sí) muy bien Yuki, si quieres la guerra, la tendrás (sonriendo para sí)

Continuara!!!!! 0 000000000000000000


	12. un aviso!

holas!!!!  
  
soy mery-chan y les escribo para avisarles que el siguiente capitulo del este fanfics taradará  
  
un poco más, en realidad no le spuedo decir una fecha exacta, pero les prometo que en cuanto el  
  
capitulo este listo lo publicaremso!!! es que la musa me ha abondaonado definitivamente y bueno  
  
mi amiga gaby-chan ella tiene otra excusa jejeje pillina (es broma), bueno como le siba diciendo la verdad  
  
es que apenas tenemos dos paginas!! y hasta ahí llego, pero no se preocupen que lo seguiremos que  
  
este fanfic tiene para ratoooooooo en cuanto las fuerzas del mal vnegan a mi lo terminare...  
  
como ya se han dado cuenta somos muy malas muajajajajaja y queremos que el siguiente capitulo  
  
sea muy cruel muajajajajaja (todo el cielo es cubierto por nubes negras y se escuhan sonidos de relampagos)  
  
esto cada vez se pone mejor y no es por echarnos barras ni nada (bueno si un poco)  
  
bueno ya no ls quiero latear...  
  
antes de despedirme quiero darles las gracias por el apoyo que nos han dado!!  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!! A TODS!!!  
  
CHAUUUUUU NOS VEMSO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!!!! 


	13. lo siento!

Mery-chan: Disculpen!! No tengo perdón de Diox!!!!! No me maten!! No he tenido tiempo de ponerme a pensar en como continuarlo recién tendré tiempo a contar del 12 de enero!! (estúpidos exámenes!!!!) desde esa fecha recién podré sentarme y pensar tranquilamente y al parecer por las circunstancias lo escribiré yo, pero por las molestias y por su paciencia y sin olvidar su reviews publicare otras historias, es que mientras intentaba escribir ángel negro (en el tiempo que tenía libre porque ya no lo tengo buaaaa ¬¬) se me ocurrieron unas ideas para otros fanfics, pero estos si están terminados son cortitos, en cuanto pueda los subiré!

MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!! POR SU APOYO!!! LO SIENTO!!!!

Y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODS Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!!!


	14. Y la guerra ha comenzado

**Y la guerra ha comenzado**

Llegaron al departamento, Yuki de un empujón hizo que entrara Shuichi, aun seguía esposado, durante el principio del trayecto Shuichi no paro de insultar a Yuki, mas este le dio otra severa cachetada, lo amordazo y ato sus manos detrás, Shuichi lo miraba con odio.

ya dentro del apartamento, Yuki le quito la mordaza, espero la reacción de Shuichi

Shuichi: (con una mirada llena de odio decía para sí) todo esto me las pagaras muy caro escritorcillo de pacotilla

Yuki: (con total ironía) oh! el joven no tiene nada que decirme, después que durante todo el camino no parabas ni para respirar

Shuichi no dijo nada sólo se sentó en el sillón que estaba muy cerca de él y cruzo sus piernas en señal de desafió, Yuki lo miro molesto y de un golpe lo levanto del sillón arrastrándolo hasta la cocina

Shuichi: que te crees que haces grandísimo animal!?

Yuki: ni creas que tu estadía será cómoda, este es mi departamento y harás lo que te diga, y no quiero que te sientes, tengo hambre así que prepara la cena de inmediato

Shuichi: yo no soy tu sirviente! prepáratelo tú

Yuki: tienes razón no eres mi sirviente, desde ahora serás mi esclavo y harás absolutamente todo lo que yo diga!- tomo a Shuichi del brazo y lo coloco frente la cocina- y lo que quiero ahora es que prepares algo de comer

Shuichi: (lo miro detenidamente) no caeré tan fácil en tu jueguito, ya sé lo que planeas y no funcionara, aprovechare esta oportunidad (pensó) esta bien mi señor (le dijo con total sarcasmo)

Yuki: oh pero que esclavo tan sumiso me saliste, pero ni creas que te dejare solo, te conozco y me imagino que es lo que estarás pensando

Shuichi: y que cree mi grandísimo señor que estoy pensando (le dijo con cara de asombro y burla)

Yuki: (molesto se acerco a Shuichi y lo tomo fuertemente del mentón y lo obligo a mirarlo directamente a los ojos) no te hagas el inocente shu-chan, no creas que te dejare solo para que le eches cualquier clase de veneno a la comida, te vigilare y haré que tú la pruebes primero

Shuichi: (pensando) rayos! me lo imaginaba que se daría cuenta de mis intenciones (sonrió) no me imaginaba que el gran Yuki Eiri sufriera de paranoia, tú crees que haría algo así?

Yuki: no te hagas el inocente, ahora será mejor que te apures que ya tengo hambre!

después de una hora la cena estaba servida, todo se veía delicioso, Yuki miro con recelo lo preparado por Shuichi y se sentó a la mesa, Shuichi hizo lo mismo y lo miro con gracia, Yuki le devolvió la mirada pero esta era completamente fría

Yuki: te tardaste demasiado eres un inútil

Shuichi: te recuerdo mi amor que aun estoy esposado y me cuesta hacer las cosas, si tan sólo me quitaras estas molestas esposas podría hacer lo que tú quieras más eficientemente (le dijo con ironía y sensualidad)

Yuki: (lo miro con sarcasmo) no te pases de listo, pruébalo tú primero

Shuichi: como digas (tomo los servicios y probo la comida)

Yuki: trágatelo

Shuichi: (trago y de inmediato su cara cambio de expresión a una de preocupación) oh no!

se paro de inmediato de la mesa y corrió hasta el baño, Yuki se asusto aunque lo disimulo bastante bien, después de todo parecía que en verdad le había echado alguna clase de veneno, fue hasta el baño, pero no vio a Shuichi, entro en el baño y volteo su vista hasta su espalda y logro ver como Shuichi se acercaba con el secador de pelo a darle un certero golpe en la cabeza, Yuki logro detenerlo justo a tiempo y lo azoto contra el piso

Yuki: mocoso, conque pasándote de listo, pero esto no se quedara así

Shuichi: maldición! te has salvado Eiri, pero la próxima no será así

Yuki: no dejare que haya una próxima vez, esto merece un severo castigo

Yuki agarro a Shuichi desde la cintura y lo beso salvajemente, Shuichi se intento resistir, pero Yuki era más fuerte, Yuki lo levanto y a la fuerza se lo llevó hasta la habitación, saco la llave que tenía en su collar y libero una mano y luego la volvió a sellar pero afirmada al respaldo de la cama (se entiende no?)

Yuki: así me será más fácil darte tu castigo

Shuichi: serias capaz de violarme? (le dijo desafiante)

Yuki: claro que sí una basura como tú no merece más, esto no lo olvidaras!

Shuichi: aaaaaaaaaaaghhhhhhg!!! Suéltame estúpido!!

Hiro: espero que todo funcione (apago el cigarro en el cenicero y se levanto del sillón) Shuichi (dijo en un susurro)

Fue hasta la terraza y se apoyó en el barandal saco otro cigarro y lo encendió, en la oscuridad de la noche se puso a cantar la melodía de la canción que los inicio en su carrera, escucho un golpe en la puerta y fue a abrirla preguntándose quien podría ser. grande fue su sorpresa al ver en la entrada al vocalista de NG

Ryuichi: disculpa Hiro es que no sabía con quien ir

Hiro: (aun sorprendido) no es problema pase Sakuma-san

Ryuichi: te estas preguntando porque estoy aquí (entro y se sentó en el sillón que estaba cerca)

Hiro: la verdad es que sí, pero me puedo imaginar la respuesta

Ryuichi: me siento culpable por lo sucedido con Shuichi, me preocupa, necesitaba hablar con alguien y tú eres el único en el que pude pensar (desvió su mirada algo avergonzado)

Hiro: (mejillas tomaron un gracioso color rosa, jamás se imagino que el famoso vocalista de NG pensaría en él) en verdad me halaga

Ryuichi: (sonrió infantilmente) nanoda!! Eres muy simpático Hiro-chan!!!

Después del castigo Yuki se levanto tranquilamente de la cama mientras que Shuichi yacía boca abajo en la amplia cama, Yuki se acomodaba la ropa mientras lo miraba, en el fondo se sentía mal, a pesar de que ese no era Shuichi, era su cuerpo y saber que lo estaba lastimando de esa forma lo hacía sentirse el ser más despreciable, se acerco hasta Shuichi abrió el seguro de las esposas de una de sus manos lo soltó y luego lo volvió a cerrar el seguro.

Shuichi se sentía humillado, su cuerpo le dolía a montones, pero no se iba amedrentar frente a Yuki, eso jamás, con todas sus fuerzas se levanto de la cama, vio que en las sabanas había sangre, apretó sus manos con fuerza, dirigió su mirada a Yuki que estaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

Shuichi: sabes que te podría denunciar a la policia por esto (lo miro con asco)

Yuki: sí lo sé, pero no lo harás sabes las consecuencias que te traería... recuerda tú hablas yo hablo (encendió un cigarro y sonrió) que dilema no?

Shuichi: a pesar de todo me das lastima

Yuki: (alzo una ceja en señal de confusión) te doy lastima? no creo que estés en condición de sentir lastima por alguien más de la que debas tener por ti mismo

Shuichi: jajajaja eres un tonto, eres el ser más patético que haya conocido, claro que me podía esperar de una persona que fue violada cuando era niño, no le basto con que abusaran de él y quiere hacer sentir a otros lo que él sintió o me equivoco?

Yuki: (lo miro con rabia) crees que con eso me harás sentir mal por lo que te he hecho? pues déjame decirte que todo lo que salga de tu asquerosa boca me da lo mismo, así que es mejor que te calles

Shuichi: aunque quieras negarlo sabes que es así (dijo interrumpiendo a Yuki) o no me dirás que hacías lo mismo con mi otro yo? cuando el estaba tranquilamente jugando o dibujando o simplemente cansado tú lo obligabas a que estuviera contigo... aun contra su voluntad, prácticamente lo violabas como los has hecho conmigo como tu querido sensei lo hizo contigo

Yuki: (sin poder evitarlo palideció aunque no quisiera admitirlo lo que había dicho Shuichi era verdad)

Shuichi: jajajaja eres un ser deplorable, en verdad que me das lastima, sabes que lo que te digo es verdad, cuantas veces abusaste de mi otro yo? aunque quisieras no podrías contarlas, en verdad que fui, mejor dicho él fue un estúpido al aguantar tanto, sabes que cada vez que lo obligabas yo me hacia cada vez más fuerte, porque en esos momentos es cuando el te empezaba a odiar, pero como te amaba encerraba esos sentimientos que tonto (de repente fue callado por Yuki con un certero golpe del cinturón de Yuki cayendo de bruces en la cama)

Yuki: tú no entiendes verdad? te dije que te callaras, no hables mal de él (lo agarro del cabello y acerco el rostro de Shuichi al suyo y se dio cuenta de que se había desmayado) se me paso la mano

en el subconsciente de Shuichi

Shuichi: (se encontraba observando a su alterego que yacía en el suelo) veo que tu plan a no ha funcionado y ya nadie cree en ti

Shuichi 2: (abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en la habitación con yuki sino que estaba en el subconciente de shuichi) maldición

Shuichi: jajaja mira ahora quien es el que se humilla

Shuichi 2: no cantes victoria recuerda que todo lo que me hace a mi te lo hace a ti

Shuichi: en eso estas muy equivocado, claramente he escuchado que todo lo que hace, te lo hace a ti, Yuki jamás me haría lago así

Shuichi: ah no? no recuerdas todas las veces que te forzó, tú mismo te pudiste dar cuenta que el lo reconoció al no negarlo, muchas veces descargo en ti toda su frustración de haber sido violado cuando tenía 16 años

Shuichi: en eso te equivocas, aunque siempre al principio el me haya obligado yo terminaba aceptándolo (intento parecer seguro)

Shuichi 2: eso ni tú te la crees, esos momentos son los que me dieron vida, eso no me lo puedes negar, recuerda que a mi no me puedes engañar (se acerco acechante hasta shuichi acaricio su rostro y lamio su mejilla) eres tan iluso, un tonto

Shuichi: (aparto bruscamente la mano que acariciaba su rostro) lo que me digas me resbala

Shuichi 2: ahora te haces el valiente, mMm será mejor que regrese

Shuichi: eso si que no esta vez seré yo el que vuelva

los dos se miraron fijamente y comenzó la batalla...

ya había pasado dos horas desde que Shuichi cayo en la inconsciencia, Yuki se estaba preocupando caminaba de un lado a otro, y se asustaba al escuchar a Shuichi balbucear cosas ininteligibles, sintió que el cuerpo de Shuichi se empezaba a mover, lo puso en el piso (ya que lo había acomodado en la cama) no quería que se enterara que estaba preocupado

Shuichi: eh? Ay! Mi cabeza! Yuki? Yuki! (Exclamo al verlo) por fin he podido salir!! (se lanzó a los brazos de Yuki, pero este lo tiro de inmediato al suelo nuevamente)

Yuki: (se acerco a Shuichi y le dio una cachetada) no creas que volveré a crees en tu trampa (sabía que todo era una farsa) es muy poco inteligente de tu parte hacer el truco dos veces

Shuichi: (se le humedecieron los ojos) pero Yuki soy yo es verdad! (abrazo tiernamente las piernas de Yuki en señal de cariño)

Yuki: te dije que te callaras!! (Y agarro su cinturón y le volvió a pegaren la espalda) no creeré nada que salga de tus labios!

Shuichi: (grito al recibir el golpe) Yuki (cayo de nuevo en la inconciencia)

Yuki: no era él, no era él (una lagrima se deslizo por su rostro)

de nuevo en la subconciencia de Shuichi

Shuichi 2: jajajaja no te creyó!!!

Shuichi: cállate el pensó que era tú, él no me pegaría sino fuera por eso (le grito intento retener las lagrimas, aunque entendía a Yuki no podía evitar que le duela el hecho de que no le haya creído, pero recordó lo que le dijo el doctor, no debía dejar amedrentarse por los comentarios de su otro yo)

Shuichi 2: lo que tú digas, esto me deja el camino libre para mi, ya que tú todavia no eres ribal para mi (desaparecio entre las tinieblas)

Shuichi: pronto podré salir de aquí pronto...

Shuichi (ahora sí el malo :p): (despertó y no logro divisar a Yuki por ningún lado) querido Yuki me pregunto como reaccionaras al saber que golpeaste al Shuichi equivocado (se coloco una bata, salió de la habitación (ya que todavía estaba desnudito jujuju mery: (ahogandose en sus propias babas) jejej ups disculpen etto.... volvamos al fics) y se dirigió al estudio)

Yuki: (escucho los pasos de Shuichi trato de aparentar de que estaba escribiendo) veo que ya despertaste déjame tranquilo que estoy ocupado (le dijo al percatarse de que Shuichi entro en su oficina)

Shuichi: ayayay mi querido Eiri eres un tonto si pensaste que el primero que despertó era yo... pues déjame informarte de que ese era el verdadero Shuichi

Yuki: (dejo lo que estaba haciendo y lo miro) mientes

Shuichi: déjame decirte que no querido, ese tonto se logro escapar jajajaja pero gracias a ti volvió al lugar de donde nunca debió salir (empezó a aplaudir) muchas gracias Yuki Eiri que gracais a ti yo volví (y se fue con una gran sonrisa en su rostro)

Yuki: no puede ser! (dijo en silencio y lagrimas salieron de su rostro, aunque no quisiera creerle algo en el fondo le decía que era la verdad lo sintió desde un principio, por eso se sentía en verdad culpable por haberle golpeado) soy un tonto

Shuichi se había quedado en la puerta para escuchar la reacción de Yuki, sonrió con malicia, todo salía como el lo tenía planeado, no le había costado nada dejar que su otro yo ganara, sabía que lo primero que haría sería intentar convencer a Yuki de que era en verdad él, pero igual sabía que Yuki no le creería, ya que él ya había usado la misma treta, se alejo de ahí muy feliz por su obra, había logrado hacer sentir miserable a Yuki, la primer fase de su plan estaba completada.

Shuichi: es que todos son tan predecibles, esto será más fácil de lo que me imagine y, lo mejor de todo es que desde ahora no sabrás distinguir entre el otro Shuichi y yo jajajaja la guerra ha comenzado...

Yuki despertó temprano en la mañana, se había quedado dormido en su oficina sobre el teclado (mery: o sea tenía todas las teclas marcadas en la cara, alguna vez le ha pasado eso a ustedes? Pues a mi no, pero he visto y es muy chistoso) se levanto de la silla y se dirigió al baño, hecho un poco de agua en su rostro y se vio en el espejo (adivinan que noto?) no pudo evitar reírse al ver su apariencia, tenía todo marcado, luego imagino que diría Shuichi si estuviera ahí (el bueno)- de seguro riéndose escandalosamente y yo luego le pegaría un coscorrón- pensó melancólicamente, se sentía un tonto por no creerle, se sentía manipulado, algo le decía que todo esto había sido planeado por el otro Shuichi (el malo), salió del baño muy disgustado y entro en la habitación, vio a Shuichi durmiendo y se quedó observándolo, intento creer que ese hermoso ser que dormía tranquilamente era su Shuichi, el antiguo Shuichi mas sabía que no era así, se acerco y lo zamarreó con brusquedad

Yuki: despierta, que este no es un hotel

Shuichi: veo que te has levantado de un excelente humor (le dijo con sarcasmo)

Yuki: (lo miro con frialdad y molestia) no te hagas el gracioso, prepara el desayuno y arregla las cosas

Shuichi: eres un.... (calló de golpe) esta bien lo que digas (se levanto con movimientos sensuales mirando fijamente)

hoy Shuichi tenía una cita con el psicólogo, por supuesto al cual él no quería ir, pero Yuki lo obligo amenazándolo

Yuuji: nos volvemos a ver Shuichi (le dijo con un tono de burla ) todo esta saliendo como lo tenemos planeado, esos tontos ni sospechan que yo estoy de tu parte

Shuichi: hasta mi otro yo confía en ti, eres muy bueno (se sentó y cruzo sus piernas)

Yuuji: lo que sea por ti, además me pagas muy bien

Shuichi: no hay nadie quien no busque algo en esta vida y tú no ibas a ser la excepción jajaja

Yuuji: recuerda, no lo hago sólo por el dinero mi querido Shuichi

Shuichi: eso lo sé (se acerco lentamente y atrapo los labios de Yuuji en un apasionado beso)

Yuuji: mmmm eres exquisito Shuichi, no puedo evitar sentir envidia al saber que ese escritorcillo te tiene a su completa disposición

Shuichi: espera no más, que ya no será así pronto yo estaré completamente libre de él y de mi otro yo y los dos nos podremos ir juntos

Yuuji: ya lo sé ya no puedo esperar, al seguir insultándote ellos creen que te haces más débil, pero por el contrario eso hace crecer tu odio, y por ende te hace más fuerte

Shuichi: se nota que eres el mejor psicólogo, lo sabes todo (se sentó sobre sus piernas y le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja) y por eso me atraes tanto, sabes lo que quieres y no te importa a quien debas aplastar para conseguirlo

Yuuji: (gimió silenciosamente y acerco el cuerpo de Shuichi más a él) te amo Shuichi mmmm

Shuichi: y yo a ti

&&&&&&&&&&

NOTAS!!!!!!

Muajajajaja y que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado por que sino..... llamare a Shuichi 2 para que les haga una visita Muajajajajaja

POR FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!! ESTA MUSA VOLVIO!!!!! (MUSICA DE FONDO) AAAAALELUYA AAAALELUYA!!! ALELUYA ALELUYA! ALEEEEEELUYA!!!!! Voy a llorar!!!! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA no lo puedo creer que por fin pude continuar con esto!! Después de tantos contratiempos, tanto sufrimiento, horas de estar sentada frente al computador!!! Tengo el traserito cuadrado y los ojos chamuscados :p (ya estoy exagerando) les hemos podido cumplir BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE FELIZ SOY!!!

El próximo cap estará listo muy pronto se los aseguro en 5 u 8 meses más jajajaja broma ya para la próxima semana lo subo no especifico el día o tal vez esta misma semana eso depende de lo buena que este esta musa, llego mas parrandera!!!! Si que la gozo en sus vacaciones!!

Bueno me despido MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!!! POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!! QUE ME AYUDARON MUCHO!!!! GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!


	15. dejando en claro las cosas

Mery: holas como están, me imagino que algunos se han sorprendido por esto, si hasta yo me sorprendí!, Yuuji parecía taaan bueno, pero ahora les explicare lo que paso en verdad después del corte que hicimos en el consultorio de Yuuji, por si no se acuerdan del capitulo que fue "**La fiesta y la cita con el doctor"** comenzare desde principio (de la consulta obvio) bueno y comienza el...

FLASH BACK

En el hospital ya estaban todos los amigos de Shuichi, Yuki también estaba ahí, faltaban diez minutos para las cinco y Shuichi toda no llegaba.

Hiro: espero que no se arrepienta

Después de pasado cinco minutos Shuichi llegó, y todos quedaron asombrados por el traje que llevaba puesto Shuichi

Shuichi: bueno he cumplido y estoy aquí (y se apoyo en una pared de forma provocativa)

Enfermera: Shindo-san el doctor lo espera (le informó, la joven era muy guapa, cuando levanto la vista no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la media visión que tenía enfrente)

Shuichi: (se percato de la impresión que se llevo la enfermera y le dedico una sonrisa bastante sexy y provocativa, que logro que la enfermera se pusiera roja hasta las raíces) muchas gracias señorita (se acerco a ella le tomo la mano y deposito un suave beso en ella (Mery: pero que galán 0 ), dejando a todos sorprendidos) es usted muy hermosa

Enfermera: gra... gracias, pase e... el doctor lo espera... adentro (dijo tartamudeando)

Shuichi: (sonrió una vez más y entro)

La oficina era muy elegante, en la paredes había estantes de madera con libros de todas clases, a la derecha había un hermoso ventanal que daba la jardín, que igual era hermoso, se podía decir que relajante, se podía escuchar el trinar de lo pájaros, en medio de la sala se hallaba esos típicos sillones para el paciente, de cuero color café oscuro, de diseño elegante, y al lado la silla del medico, y más a la izquierda como a un metro estaba el doctor en su escritorio, sobre el escritorio había unos expedientes, que más que seguro eran los suyos,

Doctor. Que bueno que haya venido Shindo-san, por favor siéntese (le indico un sillón sin apartar su vista de los expedientes) en este momento estoy leyendo su expediente... me parece bien interesante

Shuichi: no se suponía que usted ya debía sabérselos o no? (le dijo con ironía mientras se sentaba en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas de manera provocativa) habla muy mal de usted si recién los está leyendo

Doctor: tiene razón Shuichi, puedo llamarlo así o no? (levanto la vista y lo vio, tan sólo sonrió)

Shuichi: como usted quiere a mi no me importa (y se puso a jugar con un péndulo que se encontraba en el escritorio) todo lo que deseo es terminar con esto rápido

Doctor: veo que le gusta vestirse de manera provocativa por qué?

Shuichi: y eso acaso le importa?

Doctor: en realidad sí, para eso estoy aquí, creo que hemos empezado con le pie izquierdo, mi nombre es Shiteno Yuuji y tengo 30 años

Shuichi: y eso a mi que me importa, con tal no lo veré más (le dijo fríamente con un ligero toque de burla)

Yuuji: buen punto, me doy cuenta que muestra una clara reticencia por cooperar, me podría decir cual es la causa de ello?

Shuichi: mMm déjeme pensar... será el porque no quiero? (y le dedico una sonrisa de superioridad)

Yuuji: (suspiro) si es así como nos vamos a llevar, sabes en verdad me gustaría saber la razón de tu comportamiento

Shuichi: para que anda con cuento sólo le importa porque por eso le pagan o me equivoco

Yuuji: si claro que me pagan, pero esto lo hago por que me gusta, me gusta ayudar a las personas a resolver sus problemas

Shuichi: jajaja claro, si fuera así no cobraría la cantidad que cobra por una cita, no me haga reír

Yuuji: (un poco molesto) eso no viene al caso

Shuichi: le molesta que le diga la verdad? (dijo con un claro tono de burla y acomodándose en el sillón)

Yuuji: comencemos con el examen de rutina (abre uno de los cajones de su escritorio y saco unas hojas con machas de tinta) me puedes decir que ves aquí

Shuichi: una mancha de tinta (le respondió sonriendo)

Yuuji: vamos tú sabes a lo que me refiero

Shuichi: es la verdad todo lo que veo es un mancha de tinta, que más quiere, que le diga que veo una playa con hermosa palmera, o un pony rosa con unas coletas, etc, etc cuando todo lo que ahí es una simple mancha de tinta? Que ridículo. Por favor colóquese más serio que me está haciendo perder el tiempo

Yuuji: esta bien, al parecer contigo los métodos comunes y corrientes no funcionaran, pasaremos de inmediato a hablar sobre ti, y dime que me puedes decir?

Shuichi: si quiere saber sobre mi vida, cómprese una revista y ahí la puede leer (y se acomodó en el sillón ahora con la piernas abiertas)

Yuuji: en verdad que no me lo harás fácil, pero yo tampoco soy fácil

Shuichi: haga lo que quiera a mi me da lo mismo lo que usted haga

Yuuji: dime que es lo que te molesta

Shuichi: en este momento este sillón, acoso no tiene uno más cómodo? Con lo que le pagan debe tener dinero para uno más cómodo

Yuuji: si quieres te puedes acostar aquí (y le indico el sofá que había visto al entrar)

Shuichi: peor es nada (y se levanto del sillón) me ha dado claro me sacara la gabardina (y con movimientos sensuales se despojo de la gabardina y la coloco en perchero que estaba cerca, se sentó en el sofá y se acostó cruzando las piernas y colocando sus brazos tras su cabeza) por lo menos es más cómodo

Yuuji: (no podía evitarlo, pero Shuichi lo estaba poniendo nervioso con su manera de actuar) que bueno que sea así, ahora dime por qué actúas así?

Shuichi: le vuelvo a repetir eso a usted que le importa, si quedó en claro que lo hace sólo por el dinero, nadie hace nada si no es por algo

Yuuji: pero no todos son así, dime que es lo que esperabas tú cuando te decidiste a estar con Yuki Eiri?

Shuichi: eso no es asunto suyo, ah m estoy aburriendo, usted no sirve como psicólogo, pensé que me divertiría aunque se aun poco, pero usted es tan aburrido

Yuuji: dime y que te gustaría hacer

Shuichi: en serio quiere saberlo (le dijo de manera sensual, apoyándose sobre sus codos en el sofá) mMmM lo que me gustaría hacer en este momento es...

Yuuji: (empezó a sudar frío ante la actitud y esa pose un tanto sugerente que le mostraba Shuichi)

Shuichi: (poniéndose de rodilla en el sofá se acerca al doctor y el dice al oído) me gustaría irme de aquí

Yuuji: lo siento pero eso no es posible aun nos queda una hora de consulta

**(Mery: se acuerdan hasta acá no más lo habíamos hecho, pero ahora les diremos lo que paso ahora si comienza el capitulo o sea es super cortito, porque mas es una explicación para que puedan entender muchas cosas, cosas que pasaron antes)**

Shuichi: y no el gustaría aprovechar bien esa hora doctor (y lamió el lóbulo de su oreja)

Yuuji: (no puedo reprimir un pequeño gemido) esta tomando demasiadas atribuciones

Shuichi: y eso le molesta? a mi me parece que no (y se rió, pero su risa era juguetona y a la vez seductora)

Yuuji: usted es mi paciente compórtese como tal, además recuerdo que yo no soy tan fácil (se acomodo su bata)

Shuichi: mM con que quiere jugar, esta bien (se dijo para él) entonces como mi doctor quiero que me examine

Yuuji: yo soy psicologo no medico (y le sonrió burlonamente)

Shuichi: si como no le dio para llegar a ser medico jajaja

Yuuji: con que usted es muy gracioso (ya estaba molesto)

Shuichi: le duelen que el digan la verdad?

Yuuji: quieres saber la verdad, la verdad es que estudie esto por que se gana bastante dinero, es eso lo que querias saber?

Shuichi: esto lo puedo aprovechar (pensó) yo tenía razón, usted lo hace por dinero, le gustaría ganar más dinero?

Yuuji: que propones?

Yuki y Hiro miraban impacientes la puerta por donde Shuichi habia entrado, Yuki intentaba disimularlo, aunque no con mucho resultado, se llevo un dedo a la boca y lo mordió ligeramente, sin que Hiro se percatara, el estado de Shuichi lo preocupaba, quería recuperarlo y se sentía impotente al no saber exactamente como.

Yuki: como estar todo ya llevan una hora

Hiro: recuerda eso lleva tiempo, además lo normal es una hora y media, te has puesto muy impaciente Yuki-san

Yuki: (lo miro friamente) eso no te incumbe

Hiro: ok vale, vale no me meto en lo que no importa, pero yo igual estoy preocupado

Yuki: no debiste venir, conmigo era más que suficiente

Hiro: después de todo el sigue siendo mi amigo, y además yo me siento culpable

Yuki: (le lanzo un a fría mirada, pero en el fondo era de comprensión, después de todo por una parte lo entendia) haz lo que quieras (y saco un cigarro y se fue a la terraza)

Hiro: (lo miro marcharse y suspiro) yo me siento culpable, pero comparado con lo que tú sientes no es nada

los dos se veían con curiosidad, Shuichi le dirigió una sexy sonrisa, Yuuji no podía negar que le atraía mucho el pelirrosa, tenia un aura atrayente demasiado tentadora, que lo llamaba a sublevarse a sus deseos.

Shuichi: quiero que me ayudes a vengarme de esos ilusos que se dicen ser mis amigos y del estúpido de mi koibito (lo ultimo lo dijo con total ironia)

Yuuji: y para que me necesitas a mi para hacer eso (alzo una ceja en señal de interrogación)

Shuichi: esta muy claro, tu como mi psicólogo se supone que intentas que mi otro yo vuelva, ellos confiaran en ti y haran caso a todo lo que les digas

Yuuji: y que gano yo con todo esto (se acomodo en su escritorio y apoyo su menton entre sus manos)

Shuichi: puedes ganar mucho, soy una estrella de la musica y por lo tanto dispongo de mucho dinero, como mi otro yo guardaba todo en una cuenta de ahorros, ha logrado juntar una enorme cantidad que ni te imaginas.

El silencio se apodero de nuevo de la oficina, Yuuji meditaba lo que le había dicho Shuichi, le interesaba la propuesta, pero se le ocurrió una cosa más...

Yuuji: te puedo ayudar, pero tendrás que darme algo mas que dinero (y lanzo una lasciva mirada al cuerpo de Shuichi)

Shuichi: (comprendió en seguida el mensaje) con que eso es lo que quieres (sonrió seductoramente) podría ser no esta tan mal después de todo, y no puedo negar que me atrae (medito) podría ser si es que todo sale como yo quiero

Yuuji: tienes mi palabra, todo saldrá perfecto ellos ni sospecharan, recuerda que yo soy un experto, y como debo comportarme para que ellos confíen ciegamente en mi

con movimientos sensuales Shuichi se acerco hasta Yuuji, se sentó en el regazo de el y le dio un fogoso beso, Yuuji lo respondió con gusto y abrazo a Shuichi para que se acercara mucho mas a el, Shuichi deslizo sus labios hasta la oreja de Yuuji y le susurro- espera

Yuuji: que pasa? Acaso te haz arrepentido

Shuichi: claro que no, pero no crees que debemos primero planear todo, y luego nos dedicamos a esto, y te aseguro que lo hare con mas empeño, te prometo una noche que no olvidaras

Yuuji: esta bien

Aun quedaba una hora de consulta, Shuichi acerco una silla hasta el escritorio, y le indico que debía convencer primero a Yuki y los demás de que fueran hasta un lugar apartado, él sabia que ellos lo querrían acompañar, Yuuji lo miro a los ojos, no podía evitar sentir un escalofrió al verlo, sus ojos eran atrayentes, pero a su vez inspiraban temor.

Luego Shuichi le dijo que el se encargaría de lo demás, el sabia muy bien cuales serian los movimientos que tendría que hacer, dejar a su otro yo dominar por un momento su cuerpo, para después volver a encerrarlo y recuperar el control total, los engañara haciendoles pensar que el antiguo Shuichi había vuelto, pero todo seria una farsa, haría que Yuki y Ryuichi se pelearan, y así lograr que todos se fueran y lo dejaran solo con Yuki, convencidos que lo dejaban con el inocente Shuichi, ignorando completamente que lo dejarían con su verdugo, pero primero que todo a Hiro le daría una pistas para que se percatara de la farsa, sabia que iría de inmediato a intentar salvar a Yuki, luego el escaparía, conseguiría un departamento en el cual viviría un tiempo, compraría un arma para comenzar la segunda fase del plan y sabia muy bien donde comprarla, en un local en cual había averiguado que las podría conseguir y el dueño era conocido de K, así lograría que fuera donde supuestamente usaría la pistola, todo estaba meticulosamente planeado

Yuuji: puedes contar conmigo, yo luego ire de inmediato a trata de razonar contigo (sonrió)

Shuichi: pero hablaras con mi otro yo, le haras pensar que puede confiar en ti AjjajJA es tan tonto que te creerá te lo aseguro (cerro sus ojos y acomodo su cabello) todo saldar a la perfección nadie sospechara (se levanto del lugar donde estaba sentado) ya ha terminado la hora, mejor me marcho tu ya sabes que es lo que debes hacer

Yuuji: no te preocupes, recuerda soy un experto (se levanto y le estrecho la mano y con eso sellaron su trato)

Shuichi salio de la consulta con una mirada entre amenazante y burlona, miro con desprecio a Yuki y Hiro que se pararon de inmediato a penas el salio – patético. Penso Shuichi mientras se dirigia a la puerta

Shuichi: ya cumpli así que me voy

Hiro lo queria seguir, pero Yuki le hizo una señal de que era lo mejor dejarlo ir, Hiro comprendio de inmediato, y se acerco donde estaba Yuuji queria saber cual era el diagnostico

NOTAS!!!

Mery: ven como todo lo ocurrido anteriormente estaba planeado por los dos, a veces me dan unas ganas de... esta historia esta teniendo giros inesperados, y muchas cosas darán vuelta en losa siguientes capitulos muajaJAjajJA como menos se imaginan esto terminara, les dare un adelanto... alguien va a muajjaJAJjaj broma... no les puedo dar ni un adelanto ahora, SINO YA NO HABRIA SUSPENSO, bueno queiro decirles que tengo varias ideas para la continuación, pero el problema es darle coherencias, esta historia es como la vida, da tantas vueltas.

Este capitulo solo era una explicación, la continuación de la historia se tendran que esperar un tiempo mas, tengo un enredo de ideas en mi cabeza y quiero termina un proyecto que empeze hace un tiempo que lo he dejado a la mitad, es una historia corta de un capitulo no mas, que lo publicare pronto, espero que les guste


	16. El reencuentro Ángel versus Demonio

Su caminar era rápido pero a la vez de total seguridad, no podía obviar las duras palabras de rivalidad de su prima Maiko, sus celos parecían escapar de los límites reales. La causa era fácil de desentrañar, ese gran cariño que se profesan Shuichi y ella, quizás tanto como una hermana. Por ello el no haberse enterado antes de ese comportamiento por parte de su primo la había irritado de sobremanera. Tan confidentes eran, que ella aseguraba plenamente en curarlo. Pero el mal presentimiento de semanas hacía hincapié en su corazón, estaba pronto a llegar al apartamento que compartía con el rubio, sabía perfectamente el trato indigno que daba Yuki a Shuichi. Sólo quizás, ella podría ayudar… sólo quizás existía una pequeña posibilidad….

Yuki detuvo su incesante tecleo en la poca de inspiración que surgía en la creación de su nueva obra que titulaba "El regreso de un ángel", irónicamente un título para circunstancias contrarias a su vida. El toque a su puerta era incesante, ya casi perdiendo la paciencia, a lo que Shuichi lo miraba lleno de rencor como burlándose de toda aquella situación.

Yuki: baka, abre la puerta, no querrás que me moleste nuevamente contigo

Shuichi: hago lo que se me plazca, escritor de pacotilla

Yuki: (Obvió el último comentario, se levantó de la silla) Sólo está te la dejaré pasar (en realidad ya estaba harto de lastimar a su pequeño, ya casi se rendía)

Su sorpresa fue mayor, al encontrar una joven de casi la misma edad de Shuichi, de cabello negro azabache y unos ojos verdes intensos.

Yuki: ¿Quién es y qué desea? (con su usual cortesía)

Mientras Shuichi esperaba en el living de la casa en una postura muy sexy a quien supuestamente entrara.

La joven por fin le contesto, a esos ojos tan gatunos que la desconcentraban…

- Yo me llamo Ayame -

Esas palabras llamaron la atención de Shuichi, algo dentro de él le decía que quien estaba aguardando afuera, era muy importante. Nuevamente sintió una sensación extraña y su cabeza se debatió en una decisión interna…

Shuichi 2: Yo te recuerdo, fuiste la única que me apoyo en ese momento tan difícil de mi vida, sin importar las consecuencias, la única que me apoyo, incluso por mi culpa recibiste maltratos, tu eres la única digna, amada prima…

(Palabras bastante tiernas provenientes del demonio de Shuichi2)

De inmediato Shuichi reacciono, rápidamente se levanto del sillón para dar un pequeño empujón a Yuki de la puerta…

Shuichi: Querida Ayame… mientras la abrazaba y levantaba por los aires…

Ayame: Primo, por favor bájame que me vas a marear….

Yuki, no daba cuenta de lo que sus ojos veían, repentinamente su malvado personal era total ternura con la muchacha que decía ser su prima… ¿Qué tan especial era la muchacha para causar dicho efecto, ¿Por qué no existía tal rencor, como con los demás?. Su maldad aún estaba presente, pero no contra ella, era como si fuera a quien debía proteger. Existía algo diferente, y debía averiguarlo, sólo con ella.

Yuki: pasen, par de bakas que terminaran por congelarse afuera…

Shuichi: no le hagas caso a este desgraciado…

Ayame: por dios Shuichi, pero que clase de trato es este, has cambiado mucho hermano…tu sabes que pese a todo lo ma….

Shuichi (con una cara de sarcasmo) con que viniste a eso no, a estar en contra mía al igual que todos los demás, has sido una tonta que sigue la manipulación del resto, ¿no es así?... porque crees que soy así, ha caso debo ser el tonto de antes que pasaban a llevar, yo… si fui el más lastimado antes, con mi antiguo yo…

Ayame: pues estas equivocado, acaso piensas que yo no he padecido, tenían razón eres un egoísta sólo piensas en ti, y no perderé mi tiempo con alguien así, fue un completo error haber venido, y darte todo mi cariño siempre…

Shuichi detuvo suavemente su brazo cuando Ayame se disponía a irse…

Shuichi: no te vayas, quédate, jamás olvidaré lo que hiciste por mi… perdóname no sabía lo que decía….

Está última reacción sorprendió a Yuki totalmente, no esperaba tan comportamiento. El arrogante de Shuichi ¿pedía perdón? Si que tenía que ser especial aquella muchacha.

De repente una imagen repentina, le vino a la cabeza a Yuki, observo sangre, una clase de premonición, que logró impactarlo de sobremanera. Obviando esta última imagen, observo más detenidamente a la joven que tenía en frente, una muchacha quizás un año menor que Shuichi, que a simple vista irradiaba mucha personalidad, tanto para no amedrentarse de la conducta de su primo. De una vitalidad tan asombrosa como el de ojos amatistas, pero a la vez de una mirada bastante penetrante. Ahora podía explicar un poco, los genes diabólicos del otro. Este último comentario provoco una sonrisa, difícil de olvidar por Shuichi.

Shuichi: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Yuki despertó de su actual estado, para enfrentar la mirada de su amado y actual contrincante.

Ayame: ¿Me preguntaba, Yuki, permitirías que secuestre a mi primo a una cafetería, tenemos tanto de que hablar, ¿No es cierto, Shuichi?

Yuki: (Saco un cigarro de su bolsillo, mientras comenzaba su incesante vicio) Creo, que no será posible, ya sabes las circunstancias en que nos encontramos, creo que tu pregunta ha sido bastante tonta…

Último comentario que hizo con ánimos de ver la reacción de Shuichi… o ¿Eran celos de aquella muchacha?. Shuichi pudo percibir aquello, y nuevamente su mente planeaba algo descabellado, sin suponer que sería una pésima idea a futuro.

Ayame no se sorprendía de la falta de cortesía del escritor, sin embargo ella remataría diplomáticamente…

Ayame: (Sacando también un cigarro de su bolsillo) Entonces, ¿Qué le parece si salimos los tres, yo no tengo nada que ocultar ante los ojos de nadie, además se sorprenderá, Eiri – San de las cosas que ambos tenemos en común, créame puedo ser muy interesante cuando lo deseo…

Este comentario inquieto bastante a Yuki, ¿Qué es lo que trataba de insinuarle la muchacha?...

Sin saber como, ya estaban en una cafetería, muy a regañadientes de Yuki y Shuichi, ya que no deseaba compartir nada con el rubio, sin embargo el interés por saber de Ayame era mayor. Yuki se mantenía en silencio.

Ayame rompió el silencio… Dígame Eiri – San, ¿Usted pretende asesinar a Cristal susueh en su próxima edición?. La última frase no hizo más que sorprenderlo nuevamente. ¿Acaso esa chiquilla leía sus libros?. Entonces era una intelectual o… ¿una fans?. Esta última idea era muy descabellada para una chica del carácter de Ayame .

Así logró tomar su atención, atribuyéndose una sonrisa por su victoria, que no fue desapercibida por Shuichi.

Yuki: (Dando la última bocanada de su cigarro) ¿A sí qué has leído mis libros, puedo saber la razón?

Ayame: (Sonriendo abiertamente) En realidad son tres razones: la primera es para conocer a la pareja de mi conflictivo Shuichi, la segunda me gusta la literatura y tercera yo también escribo, pero mi género no es tan romántico como el tuyo…

Yuki: hoy en día cualquiera puede editar, ¿No es así Shuichi?

Shuichi: (En una forma bastante hiriente) Yuki, ¿Acaso te sientes amedrentado por Ayame, o estás celoso?. Escucha, Ayame te voy a contar algo que quizás puedas relatar en tus historias, que creo que pueden ser más valiosas de las que escribe Yuki, porque como en realidad tu expresas tus sentimientos y no los guardas, tendrías varias fuentes…

Yuki y Ayame no comprendían la indirecta de Shuichi…

Pero este prosiguió…

- Sabías que con Yuki más de dos meses y medio que no hacemos el amor, sólo tenemos sexo, digamos que porque me tienen retenido contra mi voluntad -….

Los ojos de Yuki se abrían más y más ante los dichos de Shuichi…

- También sabes que, he coqueteado con todos, incluso he estado a punto de ceder ante el deseo por Sakuma, mi ídolo de toda la vida, te imaginas, Ayame, desde que cambié de mi ridícula personalidad, ahora me siento importante y todos me ven con otros ojos, hasta creo que tu…

Es interrumpido, por el sonido de una silla, al parecer Yuki se retiraba irritado del lugar, pero Ayame detuvo la huida de Yuki, para sorpresa de este…

Ayame: sabes lo que creo… (Irritada) que estas perdiendo toda tu verdadera chispa, eres precisamente lo que no quieres ser, un cretino, debería darte vergüenza, actúas como un bebe y te crees toda una celebridad, no eres más que un criajo, alguna vez afronta una responsabilidad, con ese comportamiento sigues reafirmando lo que todos creen… tu debilidad, consigues todo lo contrario… realmente Yuki debe aguantar mucho…

Shuichi había quedado por primera vez en este último tiempo, sorprendido, sin palabras, aquellos dichos no tenían más que verdades certeras y profundas. Sobre todo de la boca de quien nunca le mentiría. Este cometario hizo emerger cierta reflexión en él. ¿Qué es lo que realmente deseaba conseguir, aparte de una venganza interminable?... Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados de raíz por un nuevo ataque de Ayame…

- Yo también tengo mis problemas, tontamente pensé en solicitar tu ayuda, pero creo que en tu estado, no puedes hacer nada –

Shuichi quedó más petrificado aún…

¿Qué clase de problemas?

- Te lo dije, no puedo contar contigo, ahora si me disculpan iré a ver a Hiro, hace tanto que no se de él, ni tampoco del loco del conejo, jajaja –

Así, dejó una interrogante para los dos presentes. Shuichi aún estaba ido. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Yuki, empezando a ver una ventaja de la visita de Ayame, debía abandonar su orgullo y solicitar ayuda, pero…

- Oye, baka, hace tiempo que no te veía así… Porque no vamos a dar una vuelta en el auto, creo que te hace falta hace mucho tiempo tomar aire fresco –

- Buena idea, creo que lo necesito… ¿por que no? –

Yuki ahora recuperaba sus esperanzas, por fin encontraba una luz en el camino, pero debía averiguar que era lo que hacía tan especial a Ayame, como para impresionar y cambiar tan radicalmente la indomable rebeldía del menor.

Por su parte Shuichi no hacía más que pensar en el recuerdo latente de aquella época tan devastadora en su vida, que ni siquiera nunca oso contar a su amado, por miedo de sentirse más vejado de lo que sentía su cuerpo y su alma. Mientras paseaban en el mercedes, cada uno de los presentes guardaba un silencio, pero no como las veces anteriores, sino un tiempo de reflexión…

FLASH BACK 

Shuichi tenía catorce años, aproximadamente, y se encontraba en un hermoso parque de diversiones juntó a Maiko y Ayame.

Parecía un día totalmente perfecto para el disfrute de las aventuras de tres jóvenes intrépidos, pero ese día algo cambiaría la vida de todos, ya sea para bien o para mal…

Ayame: ¿Qué les parece si vamos, a comprar más golosinas? Tengo mucha hambre, primo… hey Maiko, prometiste que me regalaría el osito de ese puesto (haciendo pucheros) y tienes tan mala puntería con las flechas que creo que me iré desconsolada…

En ese momento, Shuichi jugaba con mucho esmero y acababa de ganar el osito para Ayame, mientras esta se le abalanzaba a los brazos y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla… ¡te quiero tanto, primo Shuichi, Maiko siempre es muy torpe!…

Maiko con una enorme cara de Neko, casi le gritaba.

Ambos reían en un divertido juego. De repente llegaba el hermano mayor de Shuichi, Suhai a buscarlos, era un joven de cabellos violetas pero de ojos verdes intensos, de unos diez años mayor…

- Lo siento, pero la diversión ha llegado a su límite, es hora de regresar a casa-

- Ah ¡eres un aguafiestas! (gritaban todos al unísono)

- Pero adivinen, a quien traje conmigo….-

- ¡HIRO! (Nuevamente todos gritaban al unísono)

La felicidad los embargaba a todos en el auto, mientras reían y cantaban hermosas canciones, ya desde pequeños, Shuichi y Hiro soñaban con ser famosos, entonando canciones de Nittle Grasper…

De repente un auto oscuro, adelanto violentamente el vehículo, haciéndolos caer a todos en posturas bastantes ridículas, pero la expresión de Suhai cambio abruptamente…¡Ahora no!...

Algo malo se avecinaba, ¿Por qué el asombro de Suhai, algo terrible sucedería.

El auto negro está vez estaba delante de ellos, y otros se colocaron a sus lados. Acorralándolo violentamente y embistiéndolo una y otra vez, esta vez el temor se apodero de los más pequeños…

- ¡Silencio!- Grito Suhai enfurecido

Esta vez lo que comenzó como un simple día de diversión se transformo en una pesadilla…

De repente la velocidad era demasiado rápido para la curva que había que tomar, y el vehículo se estrello estrepitosamente contra un muro.

FIN FLASH BACK 

Yuki miraba esta vez de reojo a su acompañante…

Yuki: Quiero hablar contigo, y espero que está vez me escuches y no esquives mi pregunta…

Shuichi despertaba de sus recuerdos, que revivían una antigua pesadilla…

Shuichi: no estoy de humor, además tengo mucho de que pensar, sólo espero que no prosigas con tu estúpido método… te daré una pista… no funciona

Yuki: ¿Y qué debería funcionar, baka? (Exasperándose) he intentado de todo para que me perdones, he abandonado mi orgullo, todo por ti, no hay forma de…

Yuki detuvo el vehículo, y para su sorpresa Shuichi, se colocaba realmente serio…

- Sabes, todo esto lo pudiste haber intentado hace mucho tiempo, antes de que todo terminará tan mal-

Shuichi se acerco sensualmente a los labios de Yuki para capturarlos en un apasionado beso, pero esta vez no estaba cargado de lujuria como los anteriores, sino de amor retenido por tanto tiempo…

- Si me hubieras besado de esta forma, y me hubieras dicho "te amo", no me lastimarás cada noche con tus desplantes, y sin haberme sentido una molestia, las cosas serían distintas, ahora quiero estar tranquilo -

Yuki quedaba más que sorprendido, ya no daba cuenta de los últimos sucesos, ¿Acaso le habían cambiado a su Shuichi?. Sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, y prosiguió el camino a su departamento. Ambos llegaron sin mediar palabra y cada uno se fue a su respectivo lugar.

Un Shuichi completamente diferente regresaba a escena… ¿Qué le sucedió al malvado o al inocente muchacho?. Algo lo hizo cambiar y tenía que averiguarlo. Nuevamente volvía a conseguir inspiración para su nueva novela, realmente el ángel regresaba, esperando que no fuera un nuevo truco de Shuichi.

Por su parte Shuichi era partícipe nuevamente de una división, una pelea en su subconsciente, en lo que sería una pesadilla nocturna.

Shuichi 2: ¿Qué me has hecho? ¡Tú tienes la culpa, tú la tienes!

Esta vez Shuichi estaba más repuesto y tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos…

Shuichi: no lo niegues, te has dado cuenta que aun lo amas… estas arruinando la vida de ambos, déjame irme y solucionare todo, podremos convivir juntos, nuestro triunfo está en saber congeniarnos.

Shuichi2: (Frenético) ¡Mentiroso, eso es lo que eres… ¡¿Por qué, apareciste Ayame, me has confundido… te odio, los odio, pero ya se… la lastimare…

Shuichi: no te atrevas, pero ¿Serías capaz después de todo lo que hizo por ti?

Shuichi2: ¡Callate! (estaba realmente confundido)

Al despertar estaba igual que en los sueños, se levantó y eran las tres de la madrugada, Yuki se había dormido sobre el laptop, lo observó con cierta ternura, tentado a besar sus labios…

Shuichi se molestó consigo mismo…¡Pero que diablos me sucede, no debo ceder.

Sin darse cuenta por la furia había roto el espejo del baño, dejando ensangrentado su puño, ante tal ruido Yuki despertó de inmediato…

Yuki: (Horrorizado) ¿Pero qué es lo qué te pasa, Shuichi?

Shuichi: ¡Nada, no me pasa nada…

Yuki sonrió para sí, el sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía, estaba confundido, y esto debía hablarlo con Ayame y el resto. También pensó en le doctor, claro que no era una muy buena idea, debido a la alianza que existía entre él y Shuichi…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sentimos la tardanza, pero no se preocupen en está semana sacaremos tres capítulos a lo menos es una promesa…

Es que este año fue horrendo, hemos tenidos exámenes como locos y la inspiración se había acabado, pero ahora, ya ven, ha vuelto la brecha de la creatividad.

Primero que todo, discúlpennos, hemos recibido sus reclamos y tienen toda la razón pero prometemos compensarlos, muchas gracias por el apoyo, ustedes siempre han sido la verdadera llama de nuestros fics…

Mery: Snif snif estoy muy feliz de que al fin podamos actualizar esta historia!

Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa voy a llorar no yo me la creo! Todo gracias a gaby-sama snif snif

Espero que les guste! Dedicado a todos ustedes!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	17. Reacción Inesperada

Ayame regresaba a su hotel, para comer y descansar un poco, después de todo, la tención de ver a su primo en tal actitud, la había disgustado y a la vez decepcionado. Sin embargo no podía negar que le alegraba verlo seguro y confiado de sus actitudes.

Luego de descansar tenía planeado visitar a Hiro y al loco del conejo, a quien conocía más bien por negocios que por amistad.

Cuando emprendía su labor de quitarse la ropa para colocarse algo más cómodo, cepillo sus cabellos frente al espejo, y no pudo evitar colocar una expresión de dolor en su mirada, quizás después de todo no lograba superar lo sucedido durante su infancia. Protegió a su primo a un costo muy alto, su propia vida corrió peligro y mucho más. Además Maiko la odiaba con toda su alma, ya que arrebató el amor de su querido hermano. No pudo evitar sentir como su fortaleza se rompía en mil pedazos frente al espejo que retrataba perfectamente su estado de ánimo. La irá fue más grande y lanzo lejos los adornos que decoraban la mesa.

Algo era cierto, no existían lágrimas de consuelo, había derramado tantas que ya no saldrían jamás de sus ojos. Ahora lo que importaba era la seguridad de Shuichi, no era el tiempo de la auto compasión y mucho menos de la debilidad. Era hora de volver a actuar, sin tapujos y ataduras, era el tiempo de madurar, como lo hizo aquella fatídica noche en la carretera. Un amor fraternal tan inmenso que superaba los obstáculos que tuviera que afrontar.

Se quedó dormida con la imagen de aquellos horribles recuerdos, que la despertaban más de una vez exaltada de su cama. Tenía dieciocho años pero la verdad es que aún se sentía con trece años.

En otro sitio, Yuki miraba con horror, la sangre que corría del puño de Shuichi por el arranque de furia de su pequeño baka.

- ¿Pero qué es lo qué te sucedió, baka?

- ¡Eso no te interesa, déjame solo, ¿Qué acaso, nadie entiende eso?... saldré a caminar, así que no me molestes, ni me sigas.

- No haré eso, porque estas de muy malas pulgas-

- …..-

Shuichi curo su herida, y se fue rápidamente a despejar su mente, estaba confundido y temía del encuentro que tendría con el doctor. Hoy era el término de su plan maestro, para matar al fin a Yuki Eiri, pero algo no estaba bien desde la visita de Ayame.

Una frase del pasado, termino por traer a la memoria el Shuichi dulce…

Ayame: Tu jamás me decepcionarás, tu pureza es tan infinita, eres un ser maravilloso, amas con pasión, y por ello consigues lo que te propones. Estoy tan orgullosa…

Yuuiji : (Abrazando al muchacho coquetamente, a lo que este fuertemente lo aleja) ¿Y a ti que te pasa, ¿Dónde está esa sensualidad y deseo?

Shuichi: (Sonriendo maliciosamente) Contigo se fue al excusado…

Yuuji: (Comenzó a molestarse) Tenemos un trato, mocoso, espero que no lo olvides…

Shuichi: (Cambiando su expresión a una dura y fría) me decepcionas, pensé que era mas que un trato, y lo que teníamos era un romance…

Yuuji: claro, claro, pero me asusta tu comportamiento, ¿qué otra forma esperabas en que reaccionara?

Shuichi: (Acercándose y dándole un beso) Cierto, recuerda mañana es el gran día, repasemos el plan quieres…

Yuuji: Bueno, mañana lo cito al consultorio, con una idea segura para logras que regreses a estado natural de bobo que llevabas…

Shuichi: (Interrumpe) entonces, tu traes a tus hombres para que lo golpeen brutalmente hasta quitarle la vida al estúpido escritor de segunda, luego nosotros nos iremos a Inglaterra a disfrutar nuestro amor, en una casa hermosa cerca de un rió que baña a la ciudad. Pronto terminará todo y verás como te sorprenderás del vuelco que ha tenido está historia, amor mío… (Riendo coquetamente, mientras le obsequiaba otro beso) pero me gustaría que celebremos nuestro primer encuentro, nuestro primer beso y nuestro amor… (Buscando en uno de los muebles) ¿Dime, tienes algo que valga la pena aquí?

Yuuji se veía muy complacido ante la idea maquiavélica del menor, sus agallas, su decisión, su belleza lo engatusaron desde el primer día en que observo aquellos ojos amatistas, sin embargo un mal presentimiento lo preocupaba de sobremanera, un dolor inexplicable que afligía su corazón, sin darse cuenta Shuichi lo miraba expectante…

Shuichi: ¿Y bien, dónde está el vino? No me dejes esperando todo el tiempo, quieres…

Yuuji solo sonrió… - Aquella repisa, junto al manual de color verde –

- Vaya que tienen que estudiar mucho, para descifrar las locuras de otro, podría asegurar que ustedes son más inestables que nosotros… pero, falta algo importante, quiero combinarlo, dame unos minutos y traigo wisky…-

- mientras no se te suba a la cabeza -

Shuichi corría rápidamente hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba. Se dirigió al baño y de su bolsillo extrajo una pequeña bolsa, con una sustancia negra, pero de repente existía confusión… ¿Por qué lo hacía, ¿Acaso se arrepentía de matar al rubio, ¿acaso su personalidad tenía razón, aún lo amaba?. Se respondió en forma inmediata…. Sólo se trataba de independencia, la mentira del "supuesto amor por Yuuji" era una estrategia para conseguir sus fines, ya no lo necesitaba y en ningún caso lo hacía por el escritor…. ¿o lo hacía por él?. Prefirió ignorar el último comentario y regresar con unos cuantos hielos…

- Me fue mal con el wisqy, pero traigo hielos, quizás podamos hacer algo exótico en la cama, ¿Qué te parece?-

- Que la idea, no me molesta para nada, ven aquí-

- No seas impaciente, déjame prepararlo –

Mientras Yuuji conversaba del plan maestro distraídamente, Shuichi colocaba la sustancia en el licor, con total decisión…

- ¡Bueno brindemos, por nuestro amor eterno, Yuuji! -

- Que así sea, pero primero dame un beso –

- todo a su tiempo, no arruines el brindis –

Shuichi choco su copa con la de él, para beber de esta, y esperar que el otro hiciera lo mismo.

- ¿Qué le colocaste al licor, sabe extraño

- Haber déjame probar (besando sus labios casi rozándolos)

- ¿Y por qué el beso tan frío?

- Es que no me gusta ser arrastrado a la muerte junto a ti –

Yuuji, palideció ante el comentario del menor, sintió repentinamente como un terrible dolor en el vientre lo consumía dolorosamente, y comenzó a vomitar sangre…

- ¿Qué les has colocado al vino, ¡Maldito pendejo!

(Sonriendo maliciosamente y caminando en forma sexy hacia él) - le he colocado arsénico entre otras cosas –

- (Con lágrimas de dolor por la traición) ¡Confié en ti, ¿Es acaso qué no me amas, y dónde quedaron nuestros planes? ¡DÍMELO TE LO EXIGO! Yo te amo, de verdad te amo ¡por qué! (un grito desgarrador)

- Nunca debiste confiar en mí… lo que consigues con engaño, termina por traicionarte (con desprecio lo mira) te dije una vez que trabajaba sólo, ¿Eres tan bobo, me creíste todo?

- ¡Shuichi, ayúdame! (arrastrándose en el suelo con dolor, mientras sangraba)

- (Apartándose rápidamente de él) ¡Me das asco, quítateme, que no quiero mancharme con tu repugnante sangre, pensar que tuve que besarte…

- Shuichi… (ahora mientras casi no podía pronunciar palabra, rió para sorpresa de Shuichi) lo que… suce…de…es que tu…aún lo amas….¿no es cierto?... no puedes hacerlo….

Shuichi lo miro con desprecio y se agacho junto a él, mientras tiraba el arsénico en un frasco, y dejaba una carta en su escritorio…

- ¿Qué es…lo…qué haces, maldito?

- incriminándote de un suicidio, no quiero quedar como criminal… en tu carta expresas lo depresivo que te encuentras… (Irónicamente) y como me has salido tan duro de morir, creo que tendré que proseguir con mi plan maestro…

- ¿A qué te refieres? (había perdido totalmente el color de su rostro)

Shuichi se acercaba totalmente decidido a realizar su acto, como si no le importará en lo absoluto terminar con la vida del doctor.

Se coloco unos guantes que saco del propio escritorio de Yuuji, y sin ninguna clase de remordimiento hizo cortes en las muñecas de este, con un cuchillo que guardaba tas su espalda. Al sentir el frío contacto del hierro sobre su piel, dejo escapar un quejido de dolor que lo carcomió enseguida.

- Será el crimen perfecto, Yuuji -

Con lágrimas en los ojos… - ¡Yo te ame! ¿Por qué, ¡dímelo!

- Te lo diré… no me mezclo con basuras, y nunca pero nunca me hubiera enamorado de alguien de tu clase, eres un iluso más a la lista (mientras reía y se iba)

Ya casi sin fuerzas, Yuuji perdió al fin la conciencia.

Shuichi entre tanto, se dirigía a NG record a trabajar como si nada hubiera sucedido en lo absoluto, la única diferencia en su comportamiento era, que no estaba alardeando sobre su sensualidad o forma de comportarse, sino más bien estaba en total frialdad, y ajeno a los demás…

K: ¿Así que Eiri – san, le ha permitido venir a trabajar?

Shuichi lo miro fijamente, mientras sacaba un cigarro de su bolsillo y lo fumaba tranquilamente:

- El no me ha permitido nada, yo vengo cuando se me plazca, además hay que trabajar, los fans están impacientes de escuchar nuevos temas, ¿no lo cree, k-san?

- Si tienes mucha razón, pero te noto diferente-

- Soy el mismo de siempre-

Ryuichi observaba curioso a Shuichi, y sabía perfectamente el porque de su visita ese día a Ng record, aún no se rendía y quería lograr el corazón de este nuevo shu – chan.

Ryuichi – Shu – chan, kumagoro, quiere jugar, ¿te gustaría ir con nosotros?

- No tengo tiempo para tonterías, Ryuichi, deberías saberlo, he venido a trabajar no a jugar con un estúpido conejo rosa -

A lo que Ryuichi se coloco a llorar como un niño – Shu – chan es un malvado, como nos ha tratado –

Shuichi obvio el comportamiento infantil de su amigo, para dirigirse al estudio, ignorándolo completamente.

Ahora Ryuichi estaba triste por la actitud, de quien se suponía lo quería, ¿O ahora no lo sentía así, no pudo evitar sentir un gran dolor con aquel pensamiento…

El día avanzaba rápido en Ng record, grabaron más de seis temas sin problemas, ya que el talento del cantante se acentúo de sobremanera al cambiar radicalmente de personalidad. Pero ese día ni siquiera dirigió un solo comentario a ninguno de los miembros de la banda, era como si no existieran…

Hiro: - ¿Qué te parece, si vamos a tomar algo, y después te llevo a casa de Yuki…

Shuichi: - no, gracias –

Hiro: - Oh, vamos amigo, hace tanto, que no charlamos – (mientras le revolvía el cabello tiernamente)

Shuichi se deshizo de su cariño y prácticamente le grito – ¡te dije, que no, que no escuchaste, me voy solo y no insistas…

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos de las conductas cambiantes del ex – pelirrosa. Ahora más que nunca resultaba difícil desentrañar sus oscuros planes.

Shuichi llegaba a casa, sin pronunciar ningún la li ho, hace tiempo que sucedía esto, y Yuki ya se acostumbraba a la frialdad de su pareja.

Shuichi no hizo más que arrojarse prácticamente al sillón, estaba agotado por la dura jornada de trabajo, mientras cambiaba los canales casi por inercia, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron sobre el canal de noticias, escuchando a la reportera…

_En la mañana de este lunes a las 11:30 horas, se encontró en una de las oficinas del prestigiado Instituto Médico psiquiátrico, al doctor Yuuji Kinohotto, agónico producto de su intento de suicidio que ha sido confirmado, por una carta y reiterados cortes en sus muñecas, fue llevado de gravedad al hospital, donde se encuentra en estado de coma. Se desconoce hasta ahora los motivos que llevaron a tal conducta…_

Yuki que estaba en su oficina, terminando su novela, no hizo más que impresionarse al escuchar la noticia, más cuando se trataba del médico tratante de Shuichi, se sentó junto a él en el sillón.

Shuichi lo miró y al fin le dirigió la palabra… - Y ustedes, tenían el descaro de tratarme con ese sujeto, si era más inestable que yo, ahí está tu prueba, Yuki-

Yuki comenzó a fumar – Nunca pensé que hiciera una cosa igual-

- Lamentable por ti, Yuki, porque supuestamente mañana tenía hora con él, tendrás que buscar a otro sujeto-

Mientras se levanta del sillón, para buscar algo de comer.

- Y dime Yuki, ¿Cómo va tu novela?

- Bien, al fin he podido concluirla –

- …-

- Ah, por cierto te llamo, Ayame en la tarde-

El sólo escuchar el nombre de su querida prima, lo tomó por sorpresa...

- Te deje anotado en número del celular donde puedes ubicarla -

- Gracias – Mientras se dirigía a donde estaba el escritor, tomándolo por sorpresa y depositando un tierno beso en sus labios.

Yuki estaba totalmente sorprendido, ¿Qué lo había hecho cambiar tanto en estos días, era verdad que aún seguía siendo frío, pero de vez en cuando demostraba cierto afecto por él. Se sentía alegre, ¿Hace cuánto que no estaba tan tranquilo, pero esos sueños que tuvo en que soñaba al ex – pelirrosa envuelto en un charco de sangre se le repetían…

Shuichi llamaba por su celular a Ayame…

- Hola, prima, ¿Vas a venir, me alegra mucho, sí, él esta aquí, muy bien, entonces te esperamos…-

- Ella, vienen para acá…

- Sí, quiere conversar con los tres, y no puedo…

- ¿Qué tienen ella tan especial, cómo para que tenga un trato tan distinto?

- Ella, hizo algo que jamás olvidaré –

La llegada de Ayame, representaba la esperanza que emergía en un tiempo donde se había intentado de todo para volver a la normalidad. Pero lo que no sabía todos era, que también con su visita, existirían más conflictos familiares.

- ¿Cuándo piensas ir a Ng record y visitar a los muchachos?

- Quiero ir contigo, Shuichi, sería de mal gusto ir sola –

- No seas tonta, eres mi sangre, puedes hacer lo que te plazca, y a nadie debería molestarle, porque se las verían conmigo-

Ahora se unía a la conversación Yuki…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo, pretendes quedarte en Japón?

- Hasta que mi primo, pretenda despertar a la realidad-

Shuichi no hizo más que reír…

- Entonces me temo que tu visita será permanente-

- que así sea, entonces, no me rindo fácilmente-

- bueno, eso me consta, Ayame, así que serás una molestia más-

- Si seré tu remola, como cuando éramos niños, lo ¿Recuerdas?

- Por favor, no hablaras en serio, eras muy molestosa en aquellos tiempos…

Yuki ahora los miraba tratando de indagar el verdadero pasado de ambos…

- ¿Qué pasado compartieron juntos?

- Uno muy hermoso, Eiri – san, pero que también tuvo sus altibajos, como sabrá todos tenemos un pasado oscuro, nosotros no somos la excepción –

- ¿Qué clase de pasado era ese?

- Uno qué convendría que el mismísimo Shuichi se lo contara-

Shuichi interrumpió un poco molesto…

- No tienes porque hablar de eso, con él-

- vamos, Shuichi, me sorprende que no se lo contaras, es tu pareja -

- Eso, no te interesa a ti-

Ahora Ayame reía…

- cierto, no me interesa, porque no soy nada tuyo, ni tampoco vive esa experiencia-

- Lo siento, Ayame, no me refiero a eso… veras las relaciones entre Yuki y yo, no son las mejores-

- ¿Pero, tu haces algo, por cambiar eso, o tu orgullo ha ganado la batalla?

- ……. Eso no es asunto tuyo –

Yuki interrumpía…

- vas a terminar cediendo, Shuichi -

- quizás, quizás, pero no te la daré tan fácil, aún estoy dolido-

Yuki, se sorprendía del comentario de Shuichi, ¿Acaso le decía indirectamente qué volvería todo a la normalidad, pero antes lo haría sufrir?. Esa era una oferta muy tentadora para quien se moría por retomar la relación…

Shuichi rompió nuevamente sus meditaciones…

- Quiero salir, Yuki, ¿por qué no vamos a comer afuera?

-¿Es eso lo que quieres, Shuichi?

- Así es, necesito respirar aire fresco-

- me imagino que te afecto en alguna forma la muerte de tu doctor-

- ¿Eso, no, claro que no, tengo cosas más interesantes de que preocuparme, además no era nada mió –

Ayame: Que comentario más cruel, es una persona después de todo, merece algo de respeto, ¿No crees?... Shuichi sólo gruño en señal de molestia, como si no le interesará para nada conversar del asunto…

Ayame: Además, para tu tranquilidad, Yuki, el sujeto esta estable, ha salido del coma, dicen que es un milagro…

Yuki: me alegro…

Shuichi se sorprendía del último comentario, definitivamente su plan maestro había fracasado completamente. Ese sujeto era más difícil de matar de lo que creía, después se encargaría de rematarlo, ahora no tenía intención de pensar en ello…

Yuki: veo que la noticia te ha sorprendido-

- Es que, no me imagine que fuera tan fuerte, después de todo no era un simple sujeto-

- ¿Por qué lo dices, primo?-

- Bueno, es que a cualquiera le cuesta salir de un coma-

- En eso, tienes razón, baka, ahora vamonos de una buena vez-

En el hospital…

Se veía a Yuuji, recostado en la cama, conectado a suero e innumerables maquinas, sin embargo ya respira por su propia cuenta. Comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente…

- Shuichi, ¿Por qué me has hecho esto?... yo te amaba… me las pagarás… me aseguraré que jamás vuelvas a tocar un escenario en tu vida… (Sonriendo) porque me encargaré de hacerte vivir un infierno para … matarte, si no puedo tenerte, nadie lo hará… te irás conmigo al infierno…

COMENTARIOS….

HOLA fanáticos de la colección de ángel negro, hemos tenido una inspiración divina, quizás se deba a que por motivos de distancia y tiempo, yo y mi amiga no podíamos proseguir con la historia, pero en estos momentos hemos vuelto a las andanzas.

Agradecemos sus review y esperamos que sigan leyendo este fics…

Muchas gracias!


	18. Un Pasado Doloroso

Del auto bajaron tres tipos armados, Suhei empezó a temblar –por qué ahora!—se repetía en su mente

Suhei: quédense tranquilos! Yo solucionare esto!---, se bajo del auto a duras penas, por suerte habían chocado de lado y había logrado bajar la velocidad así que el impacto no fue muy fuerte aunque sentía el brazo muy adolorido, tal vez se lo había roto, ya que el impacto lo había recibido él, se acerco a pasos lentos e intento razonar con esos tipos…

Tipo 1: ja! Ahora quieres negociar! Ya se te paso el tiempo y nos debes mucho dinero! Si no lo tienes ahora pagaras las consecuencias

Suhei no sabia que hacer no había podido reunir la cantidad adeudada, entonces noto como uno de los tipos veía con lascivia a su hermano menor –no puedo hacer eso… es mi hermanito!—pero el miedo son más fuertes que su voluntad y moral

Por mientras en el auto

Ayame: están todos bien?—pregunto preocupada ella junto a Maiko y Hiro estaban en el asiento trasero y Shuichi estaba en el delantero, al parecer Hiro había recibido u impacto más fuerte –Hiro estas bien?—

Hiro: aish más o menos… pero que es lo que esta pasando porque esos tipos nos chocaron!

Luego vieron como los tipos y el hermano de Shuichi hablaban muy serios

Suhei: que tal si les entrego a mi hermano a cambio de la deuda o aunque sea de unas semanas más para juntar la suma

Tipo 2: mmm no esta mal… que dicen ustedes?—miro a sus compinches que sonreían

Tipo 3: el chico no se ve nada mal--- lo miro detenidamente, fijo su mirada en el rostro asustado de Shuichi –mm por mi no hay problema

Suhei: les conviene mi hermano es muy hermoso, no encontraran otro chico como él

Tipo 1: esta bien—y se fue acercando al auto

Los tres niños veían como el tipo se acercaba a Shuichi

Ayame: para que vendrá!—se preocupó y vio como se dirigía a su primo

Tipo 1: hola preciosura tú vendrás con nosotros—y abrió la puerta y le tomo el brazo a Shuichi

Shuichi: no suélteme!—intento forcejear

Su amigo adolorido salio del asiento trasero y se lanzo contra el tipo

Hiro: suelte a mi amigo!—se sostuvo como pudo de la espalda y empezó a morderlo

Tipo 1: artg! Crio del demonio! Suéltame!—lo empezó a zamarrear con sus fuerzas que eran mayores que las de Hiro, lo tomo fuertemente azotándolo contra el auto y le dio unos fuertes golpes en su rostro y estomago hasta dejarlo en la inconciencia

Shuichi: Hiro! Hiro! Déjelo!—le daba golpes en la espaldas al agresor

Tipo 1: quédate tranquilo niñito que para ti tengo otros planes—dejó el mal trecho cuerpo de Hiro en paz y sujeto fuertemente a Shuichi y le acerco el rostro y lamió su mejilla

Ayame vio esto y salio del auto, mientras que Maiko sólo miraba atemorizada toda la escena

Maiko: debo irme, debo irme—se repetía una y otra vez

Ayame: viendo como el tipo empezó a manosear a su primo y este lloraba se acerco—llevenme a mi! Pero no le hagan nada!—dijo muy segura de sí misma, ella adoraba mucho a su primo y por nada del mundo permitiría que le hicieran daño

Shuichi: no Ayame! Huye! No te preocupes—dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos, no permitiría que hiciera eso! era su prima querida y lo que el estaba haciendo el hombre no deseaba que se lo hiciera a su prima

Tipo 2: se acerco para presencias mejor la escena—que te parece si nos llevamos a las niñas también será más divertido… y no creo que nuestro querido Suhei se interponga jajajajaja

Suhei: el trato sólo era por uno!

Tipo 3: saben esto ya me arto!—tomo su pistola del cañón y con el mango golpeo a Suhei fuertemente en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente—llevémoslo a todos menos a ese chico que ya esta muy maltratado--- dijo apuntando a Hiro—y de paso haremos pagar a este—apuntando a Suhei—así nos divertimos más no creen?

Tipo 1: tiene razón—golpeo a Ayame con fuerza y la tiro al piso

Ayame: arg malditos!

Tipo 2: esta si que te da pelea! Jajá jajá--- se acerco a ella y le dio una patada en el estomago dejándola casi en la inconciencia

Maiko: veía asustada como los tipos se le acercaban—no! No permitiré que me toquen--- y como pudo logro escaparse y salió corriendo del lugar, sin impórtale que su hermano se quedaba con ellos

Tipo 2: no importa nos quedamos con estos dos

Shuichi: Ayame que haces también corre! No quiero que te lastimen!—gritó con lagrimas en sus ojos

Ayame: estás loco? Jamás te dejaré… como lo ha hecho la cobarde de Maiko… eres mi primo y te quiero mucho! No te abandonare!

Shuichi: Ayame…-- susurro impresionado y empezó a llorar más –es que no quiero que te lastimen… Ayame!

Tipo 1: ya cállate! Tú pesca a la mocosa y vayámonos de aquí! Que ya va a venir los pacos! no quiero problemas!—les dio un fuerte golpe a cada uno detrás del cuello dejándolos inconscientes

Los tres tipos tomaron a sus presas, a Suhei, Ayame y Shuichi dejando a un maltratado Hiro a su suerte

Los llevaron hasta un lote vació muy alejado de la ciudad, amarraron a Suhei a un poste y Ayame y Shuichi los tiraron amarrados de pies y manos frente a Suhei

Tipo 2: ahora niñitos presenciaran lo que les pasa a los que se nos quedan debiendo dinero!—tomo una varita de madera muy delgada, se acerco a Suhei y rompió la polera dejando su pecho desnudo y lo golpeo con fuerza cortando la carne por el impacto

Shuichi: SUHEI! No lo lastimen!—gritó desesperado

Tipo 2: no me detendré por que tú me lo digas mocoso! Este engendro pagara por todo! Y además no entiendo por que quieres ayudarlo si él mismo te ofreció!

Shuichi: nani?

Tipo 2: sí para que sepas el te ofreció a cambio de que le perdonáramos la vida jajaja pero nos pareció mejor vengarnos y quedarnos contigo… y mira hasta tenemos yapa!—y apuntó a Ayame que todavía no recuperaba por completo la conciencia, siguió con la tortura sacando a hora una navaja y cortando los brazos lentamente a Suhei quien sólo podía gritar, ya no tenía conciencia de lo que estaba pasando…

Ayame abrió sus ojos y presencia como el tipo le daba nuevos golpes al cuerpo mutilado de Suhei y vio a su lado como su primo lloraba, no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado inconciente, pero supo por el estado de Suhei que fue un buen rato

Ayame: Shuichi…-- dijo en un susurro

Shuichi vio donde se encontraba su prima con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas –Ayame—apenas pudo decir, había visto como el hombre torturaba a su primo, y como este luego de cortar los brazos de su hermano tomaba la navaja y le cortaba la cara para luego lamer la herida con asqueroso placer, jamás en su vida se imagino que alguien pudiera hacer eso y disfrutarlo! Estaba horrorizado

Ayame se dio cuenta del estado de Shuichi, se movió como pudo, pero no podía soltarse, las muñecas le dolían por la fuerza del amarre, lágrimas de frustración corrieron por sus mejillas, vio como uno de los tipos se acercaba hasta shuichi y con un cuchillo empezó a desgarrarle ropa –NO DETENGANSE!—grito desesperada al ver a su primo en esa situación – NO LE HAGAN DAÑO! TOMENME A MI! PERO A ÉL NO!—gritó con todas sus fuerzas captando la atención del agresor

Tipo 2: en serio?...—dijo con voz irónica—y tú que propones?—dejo tranquilo a Shuichi que ya al momento se encontraba desnudo de la cintura para arriba

Ayame: yo haré todo lo que ustedes quieran, no me opondré a nada, pero por favor dejen en paz a mi primo!—le dijo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas totalmente desesperada

Shuichi: Ayame no!... no te metas por favor no quiero que te lastimen!... no lo hagas por favor!

Ayame: callate shuichi!... señor no le haga caso! Déjelo y tómeme a mi! Yo le seré obediente… que prefiere un niñito que se niega y le hace todo más difícil o a mi que acataré todas sus ordenes?—estaba desesperada lo único que tenia en mente era disuadir al hombre y que este dejara a shuichi tranquilo

Tipo 1: jejeje complácela... al parecer quiere que en verdad complacernos… al chiquillo lo dejamos como el postre—enterró el cuchillo en el cuerpo de Suhei causando que este diese un fuerte grito, saco el cuchillo y lo volvió a enterrar una y otra vez hasta que ya no se escuchaban los gritos de Suhei

Tipo 3: y si yo me quedo con el chiquillo mientras ustedes se divierten con la niñita? Miren que los únicos que se han estado divirtiendo son ustedes—

Ayame: NO! A él no lo toquen… si quieren úsenme los tres, pero a él no lo toquen!

Shuichi: por favor Ayame! No hagas eso! Por favor!

Ayame: no! Te dije que te callaras! Entiéndeme! No dejare que te hagan daño! Primero muerta antes que verte sufrir!

Shuichi lloro de impotencia al no poder cambiar de parecer a su prima y también sorprendido por el amor que le profesaba, más que el de su propia hermana que en cuanto pudo corrió dejándolo a su suerte, se sentía muy decepcionado de su hermana, pero en el fondo entendía que hubiera escapado…

Ya para ese momento Suhei yacía inmóvil no había tocado el suelo gracias a que todavía seguía amarrado al poste, los tres tipos se acercaban a Ayame listos para hacer lo suyo bajo la atenta y aterrorizada mirada de Shuichi

Uno de ellos saco su navaja y desgarro por completo la ropa de Ayame dejándola desnuda y temblando

Shuichi: NO DEJENLA! QUE LE VAN A HACER?—grito desesperado, lagrimas de impotencia corrían por sus mejillas, se sentía un inútil al no poder hacer nada, su prima estaba sufriendo por su culpa, todo para protegerlo!

Los tipos no le hicieron caso y siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo, empezaron a acariciar el cuerpo tembloroso de Ayame la cual lloraba sin consuelo, repitiéndose una y otra vez que todo esto era para que dejaran a su primo en paz

Ya no lo soportaba, no quería ver a su prima en esas condiciones, se movía de un lado a otro, necesitaba soltarse! Debía soltarse! Sea como sea, tenia que lograra que esos dejaran de tocar a su prima! De repente fijo su vista a su derecha y vio un trozo de vidrio roto, como pudo lo tomo y sin que los otros se dieran cuenta corto las cuerdas que lo apresaban…

Se sentía asquerosa, esas manos tocando su cuerpo, tenia unas ganas terribles de vomitar, gritar, llorar! Pero debía aguantar, sino la persona que estaría ocupando su lugar sería su primo, uno de los tipos tomo su rostro con sus manos y le besó sus labios introduciendo su lengua en su boca, no sabría si soportaría por más tiempo quería morirse…

Shuichi ya libre, tomo fuertemente el trozo de vidrio con sus manos y poco a poco se fue acercando hasta donde se encontraban esos sujetos, sentía una furia incontrolable, primera vez en su corta vida, experimentaba el sentimiento del odio… sólo tenia una cosa en mente… librar a Ayame de las garras de esos sujetos sea como sea, su mirada era distinta a la que siempre tenia, era una mirada llena de odio e ira, Shuichi estaba irreconocible y los sujetos no se percataban del peligro que acechaba…

Tipo: 1: jejejeje si que nos vamos a divertir no?--- se puso a reír mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de Ayame

Tipo 3: si… aaaaarg!—exclamo con dolor al sentir que algo se clavaba en su espalda, los demás al escucharlo gritar fijaron su vista a la espalda de su compañero y vislumbraron a Shuichi que tenia en su mano el trozo de vidrio en su mano y este estaba cubierto de sangre

Ayame vio a su primo y noto que sus ojos eran diferentes, parecían idos, ese no era su Shuichi –Shuichi!—le exclamó

Los otros dos furioso dejaron a Ayame y se fueron en contra Shuichi, pero este se movió rápidamente y le clavo el trozo de vidrio justo en el cuello, la sangre salió a chorro manchándolo, pero eso no le importo, con odio hundió más el arma mortal y el sujeto cayo al suelo completamente muerto, Ayame miraba anonadada la escena, no podía creer que su primo haya hecho eso! –no, no Shuichi ese no eres tú—

Shuichi ahora estaba desarmado ya que el trozo de vidrio había quedado incrustado en el cuello de aquel sujeto, pero sus ojos lograron ver una nueva arma, el cuchillo que habían utilizado para torturar a su hermano, lo tomo con rapidez y se dirigió contra el ultimo que quedaba hundiendo el cuchillo en el estomago hasta el mango, al igual que el otro el tipo cayo al suelo completamente muerto

Shuichi se quedo quieto no reaccionaba, sólo estaba parado viendo sus manos cubiertas de sangre, se seco sus ojos que estaban llenos de lagrimas y se manchó todo el rostro con sangre –que he hecho--- susurró incrédulo, por inercia saco el cuchillo del cuerpo del hombre y corto las amarras que sostenían a su prima, esta se soltó y miro sorprendida a su prima

Shuichi: apenas vio que su prima estaba liberada la abrazó –pero que he hecho Ayame! Que he hecho!—exclamo llorando con dolor

Ayame no sabia que decir, esa escena había sido demasiado fuerte para asimilarla, y a sus cortos 13 años no tenia la suficiente madurez para afrontarla, sólo atino a abrazar a su primo y tratar de consolarlo, dejar que descargara todo su dolor sin importarle que estaba completamente desnuda y los recuerdos de las manos de esos hombres recorriendo su cuerpo muy frescos, pero justo en ese momento vio al hombre al cual Shuichi le había clavado el vidrio por la espalda se levantaba y se dirigía con claras ganas de vengarse hacia su primo y observó que en la mano había un cuchillo, como pudo empujo a Shuichi hacia un lado recibiendo en su lugar la terrible estocada del arma en su pecho

Shuichi: AYAME!—gritó al ver la escena, el tipo sólo sonrió y cayo al suelo ya muerto por la perdida de sangre, Shuichi se acerco a su prima y la abrazo –Ayame! Porque hiciste eso! yo debía recibir esa herida! Por qué!

Ayame: pero que preguntas tan… tontas haces primito…. tú sabes que primero muerta antes… antes que dejar que te lastimen, eres mi primo favorito… te quiero mucho—y cerró sus ojos para así poder descansar

Shuichi: no Ayame no me dejes! No!—se abrazó fuertemente al cuerpo inerte de su prima, luego se escucharon ruidos afuera, unos oficiales ingresaron en el lugar viendo incrédulos la escena, fueron rápido hasta donde se encontraban Shuichi y Ayame

Shuichi: sálvenla por favor!... sálvenla!—y con esto ultimo se desmayo…

Pasaron días desde aquel incidente, Shuichi se había despertado de su inconciencia, pero Ayame todavía no, había perdido demasiada sangre así que se encontraba en un estado muy débil, se había enterado que los oficiales llegaron en su auxilio gracias a su amigo, que apenas recupero la conciencia fue en busca de ayuda…. Algo que su hermana Maiko no había hecho, en verdad que se hallaba completamente decepcionado de su hermana, ahora se encontraba al lado de su prima esperando a que despertara, con respecto al asesinato de los sujetos nadie lo condeno, fue en defensa propia dijeron y además era menor de edad, estaba exento de toda culpa, pero él se sentía terrible había asesinado, pero también se repetía que había sido para salvar a su prima, quien sabe que cosa le hubieran hecho, en cambio no pudo salvar a su hermano que había fallecido a causa de la perdida de sangre, miro sus manos, aun podía sentir la sangre en ellas, era algo que no lo dejaba en paz, pero igual estaba preocupado porque al momento de hacer lo que hizo sintió algo extraño en él, como si fuera alguien completamente distinto, eso era que sabia ridículo mas igual lo había perturbado, por un instante disfruto el ver morir a esos hombres, fue corto pero fue un escalofriante sentimiento, movió su cabeza tratando de apartar esas ideas, lo que había ocurrido fue sólo un impulso todo por salvar a su prima, nada más que eso cualquiera en su situación lo hubiera hecho

Pasaron las semanas, en los cuales al relación de Shuichi y Ayame se había fortalecido completamente y al mismo tiempo la relación de Maiko y Shuichi casi se había desvanecido, ya que esta por su cobardía los había abandonado, en el momento en que más la necesitaban, aunque no se lo recriminaban sabía que era lo que pensaban, y como odio a Ayame por quitarle el cariño de su hermano, ellas ya no se hablaban, y con Shuichi no era muy diferente este casi no le hacia caso, ya que después del incidente se había cerrado a todo el mundo, no quería hablar con nadie sólo con Ayame, ni siquiera con Hiro, aunque después de unos días a él sí lo aceptó, ellos se habían distanciado completamente de ella

Ayame desde que se había despertado de la inconciencia, pasaba todos los días con Shuichi, lo consolaba y apoyaba, ya que este se echaba la culpa de todo lo que le había pasado, incluso había caído en una depresión tan grande que intento suicidarse, pero Ayame lo detuvo diciéndole si el se quitaba la vida ella haría lo mismo, mientras él viviera ella también lo haría la vida sin él no tendría sentido

Shuichi: no sabes cuanto te quiero Ayame… te quiero más que mi vida… nunca permitiré que alguien te vuelva a hacer daño! Y menos yo

Ayame: al igual que yo, no permitiré que vuelvas a sufrir ni siquiera que te hagas daño tú mismo… eres lo más importante que tengo... haré lo que sea por ayudarte… lo que sea…. aunque tenga que luchar contra ti!—le dijo con una gran sonrisa sin saber que un futuro tendría que en verdad cumplir esa promesa…

Shuichi la miro con eterno agradecimiento y amor –y yo te prometo que igual te protegeré… aunque sea de mi!

Ellos se sonrieron y abrazaron con infinito amor… sin saber el alcance verdaderos de esas palabras y como jugarían un gran papel en un futuro no muy lejano

NOTAS!

Mery: jojojojojo jejejejeje como me divertí con este capitulo, me imagino que se dieron cuenta que esto era un flash back no?…aunque me hubiera gustado algo más sangriento ò.ó

Gaby: ¬¬ más sangriento? Te pasaste Mery…

Mery: joooooooooooo me quedo suavecito a que no? (Mira con ojos sádicos y una sonrisa escalofriante marca Seguchi)

Gaby: mery das miedo . 

Mery: ñakakakakaka jejejejeje u.u

Aparece Shuichi

Shuichi: ooooooooh las cosas que hacen ¬¬ son muy malas! Y cuando voy a volver? Me tiene encerrado aquí… YO QUIERO A MI Yuki! Buuuuuaaaaaaaaaa

Shuichi 2: ya callate baka y así quieres que te traigan de vuelta ¬¬ usuratonkashi

Sasuke: oye esa es mi frase! ¬¬

Naruto: etto… oye y que hacemos aquí?

Sasuke: a mi no me lo preguntes usuratonkashi.. ¬¬

Mery: kyyyyyyya pero si es mi narutito! (corre a Naruto y le hace el abrazo del oso)

Naruto: Saske! Tasekete! Arg

Gaby: ya déjate de tus tonterías Mery u.u—toma a Mery del cuello de su polera y se la lleva a quien sabe donde

Mery: nooooooo Narutito quiero violarte... eeeeh digo abrazarte! jejejeje

Todos: u.uU

Naruto: que malo eres Sasuke esa loca me quería hacer cositas y tú ni te moviste ¬¬

Sasuke: ya dejémonos de tonterías y vayámonos de aquí que tenemos cosas mejores que hacer—y tomo a Naruto de su cintura y se lo llevo al lado oscuro… (osea a su habitación que estaba con la luz apagada O.O :p)

Mery: bueno después de esa bella intervención (mira unas fotos que le saco a Naruto en la lado oscuro con su cámara especial, mientras le empiezan a salir babas)

Gaby: ya deja de hacer tus tonterías y despidámonos

Mery: (saliendo de su letargo) eh! A sí! Jejejeje buenos nos vamos! Recuerden dejar reviews! O sino… (mirada diabólica) MUAJAJAJA

Shuichi: porfis o sino esta loca no sé que cosas nos hara!

Shuichi 2: a mi me da lo mismo… me cae bien la chica…

Mery: por fin alguien que me comprende! (Mira con estrellitas a Shuichi 2)

Gaby: ya! (se lleva a Mery de nuevo al un lugar desconocido… pero que es como un hospital y llena de personas de blanco y las habitaciones son alcochaditas :p)

Matta ne! u.uU


	19. A pasos del Final

**A pasos del final**

La colilla del cigarro terminaba por consumirse en el pavimento de una colorida plaza, mientras el dueño de este, perdía su vista en el firmamento tras meditaciones.

¿Cuándo había perdido el control de las circunstancias? La seguridad que mantuvo en el comienzo de esta travesía parecía esfumarse como las estaciones del año, pero a diferencia de ellas, desconocía cuando comenzaría nuevamente el ciclo en que retornaría la calma.

La llegada de su adorada prima sólo vino a complicar las cosas… hizo que surgieran las dudas nuevamente…

Sin embargo, su orgullo seguía intacto, y no podía negar que adoraba esa actitud, esa imagen de auto confianza y de poder. La gloria del temor.

Mágicamente, su lápiz fue guiado por la inspiración repentina que surgió de todo lo que sucedía en su entorno, se llamaría la canción: "Seducción amatista".

¿No era un poco presumido, se sonrió, nada sería lo suficiente para él.

Comenzó a fumar su quinto cigarro, su vicio avanzaba paulatinamente, pero eso parecía no importarle.

Recordó repentinamente con miedo, que se estaba atrasando de sobremanera. Ya estaba atardeciendo y cualquier error era fatal. Tomo un taxi y se dirigió con rapidez al departamento de Yuki.

Era cierto, lastimó a Yuuji de gravedad, pero sus secuaces seguirían con el plan que habían formado ambos, y debía detenerlos. ¿Por qué lo hacía, si detestaba al rubio¿Acaso lo amaba? NO, se auto respondió nuevamente.

Si alguien mataba a Yuki Eiri, sería él personalmente y nadie más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki proseguía con su novela, los plazos ya casi terminaban para su entrega y al fin su concentración era la del 100, decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso, se acerco al refrigerador y saco una cerveza, repentinamente tocaron el timbre de la puerta de manera incesante…

- Baka¿con que sorpresa me traerás ahora? -

Su sorpresa fue mayor, al encontrarse con dos sujetos altos, que ocultaban sus rostros en unas mascaras de color plateado, y llevaban unas capas largas de color negro, lo miraban con malos ojos. Su reacción inmediata fue de cerrar la puerta, su presentimiento le decía que lo hiciera. Pero uno de ellos, noto la impresión del rubio, y coloco la mano y el pie para evitar el acto. Entraron de inmediato. Yuki sin pensarlo dos veces, ni siquiera pregunto, y tomó una actitud fiera.

Sujeto 1: (rió) ya veo, tenían razón, eres todo un caso… oye… y ¿Qué tal será en el sexo?...

Sujeto 2: pues, veámoslo…

Yuki no comprendía sus palabras…

Yuki¿Qué es lo que quieren, quién los mando?... y sin decir más, golpeo al sujeto que tenía más cerca de sí, para su seguridad…

Sujeto1¡maldito, escritor, las pagaras! (mientras se abalanzó a él, y lo arrincono a la muralla, mientras que el otro sujeto se unió, y lo acorralaban ambos tratando de tocarlo descaradamente)

Sujeto 2: (Mientras comenzaba a bajar a su entrepierna) ¿Y qué te parece esto?

Sintió como revivía ese momento de la infancia, las fuerzas se le iban poco a poco, y el orgullo moría a sus pies¿por qué tenía qué sucederle esto de nuevo¿quién sería capaz de cosa semejante, pensó en Shuichi por un instante, pero la idea era demasiado dolorosa. Nuevamente se sentía sucio, y no tenía las fuerzas para oponerse, uno de esos hombres era robusto y de mayores energías que las suyas. El sujeto más delgado comenzó a besarlo descaradamente, por su oposición, este se enfureció y forzó sus labios hasta sacarle sangre. Comenzaban a romperle la ropa, reviviendo algo que siempre temió.

Si llegara a pasar eso nuevamente, prefería morir, ya no podría afrontar un trauma más a la colección.

Justo, cuando su peor pesadilla se haría realidad, uno de los tipos callo al piso inconciente, mientras que el otro se volteaba rápidamente para ver el fruto de sus preocupaciones, su sorpresa fue al encontrarse con un joven de ojos amatistas y azabaches cabellos…

Sujeto 2¿Quién demonios eres?...

Shuichi se acercó rápidamente a él…

Yuki con desesperación… ¡Aléjate shuichi, te va a lastimar, no seas baka!

ja, crees que una porquería como está me va a hacer algo…?

No te fíes, mocoso, tuviste suerte con mi compañero, pero ahora la pagaras, me divertiré contigo, también-

(Seductoramente) ahh, vamos inténtalo¿quieres poseerme, no es así? (se acerco coquetamente al sujeto robusto)

¡Shuichi, no seas baka, te va a violar!-

Es eso, lo que haré – lo miraba lleno de lujuria, mientras Yuki no podía hacer nada producto de los golpes que le habían propinado para aprovecharse de él.

Shuichi, no opuso resistencia, y se dejo besar por el sujeto…

Me has salido muy manso, te haré disfrutar preciosura, incluso pedirás para que te haga gritar de placer y digas mi nombre, como una vulgar perra-

¿En serio? (Separándose de sus labios), y porque no me das otro beso cretino, para que recuerdes que nadie, excepto yo, puede tocar a Yuki Eiri… (clavando un cuchillo en su vientre)-

Yuki, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, nunca creyó capaz de algo así a su koi, estaba sorprendido por dos cosas:

Su valentía para con él y… ¿Estaba celoso…el malvado de Shu – chan mostraba sus sentimientos hacia él, no pudo evitarse sonreír, las cosas mejoraban aún más. ¿Pero quién había sido el autor de este ataque… o quizás estaba dirigido a su koi?. Se levantó con dificultad, para comprobar la expresión de molestia de Shuichi, mientras pateaba brutalmente al sujeto mientras se desangraba…

¡Escucha estúpido, debería matarte aquí mismo!

Basta, Shuichi, es suficiente, llámamelos a la policía y que ellos hagan el resto-

De acuerdo, está vez lo haremos a tu manera… ¿Estás bien, llegue a tiempo? (examinando tiernamente al rubio)

Sí, gracias, pero te arriesgaste baka, a que te hubieran…

Sus dichos, fueron interrumpidos por el apasionado beso de Shuichi, que está vez comenzaba, a acariciar su espalda sin ninguna lujuria, como si quisiera atesorar todo momento junto al rubio, este le devolvió con la misma intensidad el beso, repentinamente eran presa de algo más intenso…

Shuichi cortó el beso repentinamente…- es mejor que llamemos a la policía y después sigamos con lo nuestro- acarició su rostro con más ternura que la vez primera, mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla…

Yuki llamaba a la policía y explicaba los hechos con calma. A los pocos momentos llego una ambulancia, donde se llevo a uno de los bandidos que yacía en un charco de sangre.

Y dígame Shindo Shuichi¿cómo se percato de los hechos?

Sacando un cigarrillo – Simplemente regrese al departamento, porque se me habían quedado varias letras que compuse para el álbum. Pero antes de entrar, sentí demasiados ruidos, presentí que algo sucedía, use la llave, y entre con mucha cautela, pude notar la actitud que tenían estos sujetos hacia Yuki, y sigilosamente me acerque al más alto y lo ataque, pegándole en la nuca para dejarlo inconciente…

¿Y cómo termino, entonces ensangrentado?

Porque se despertó, al poco rato… (riendo) parece que no fui muy certero, entonces intento atacarme con el cuchillo, y yo repelí en ataque, para usar su propio instrumento contra él –

Señor, Eiri, me puede describir ¿qué conductas, tomaron hacía usted?

Silencio –

Molestó – Creo, que a ustedes los policías, les falta tacto, acaso no lo escucho, les dijo que se intentaron aprovechar de él, no es necesario preguntar más cosas para imaginarse las circunstancias¿No cree, ahora rogaría que me acompañaran a la salida, caballeros…

Shuichi los guió hasta la puerta y los policías a regañadientes salieron

-en verdad que son unos cargantes y desubicados… ¬¬- se dijo a sí mismo

Yuki lo contemplaba en silencio, lo había sorprendido el hecho que Shuichi hubiera salido en su defensa…-- al parecer por fin está volviendo el antiguo Shuichi.- sonrió ante tal hecho

Shuichi fue hasta donde se encontraba Yuki y lo observo sonreír—descarta cualquier idea sobre que si he vuelto a ser mi antiguo yo… que es lo más probable que habrás pensado… no seas ingenuo… si alguien aquí va a hacerte sufrir y suplicar por su vida... seré yo! y nadie más- se agacho para quedar a la altura de Yuki que en ese momento se encontraba sentado en el sofa—entiendes cariño? Así que sácate esas tontas ideas…-- beso la comisura de sus labios—será mejor que vaya a descansar- se levanto dejando a Yuki herido y sobre todo desilusionado, aunque, en el fondo de su corazón con un atisbo de esperanza

Al poco tiempo se dejo escuchar el teléfono, Yuki, contesto el teléfono algo fastidiado…

¿Tohma?... si estoy bien¿pero como te enteraste?-

Tengo mis contactos, Eiri, lo importante, es que tu estás muy bien, agradezco a Shindou – san a que estuviera presente, no me hubiera perdonado nunca si hubiera vuelto a suceder –

No, eso no volverá a pasar nunca más, gracias por llamar, estoy bien, ahora sólo quiero descansar-

Adiós, entonces, Eiri-

Shuichi estaba en el cuarto que compartía con el rubio, bastante irritado, ya que sabía a quien pertenecía precisamente la llamada… - A Tohma – como odiaba, a ese maldito bastardo¿Cómo era posible, ni siquiera disimulaba su interés por Yuki. Siempre había tratado de vulnerar su relación juntos, definitivamente le arruinaban su carácter, y más aún con ese sujeto…

- estúpida sonrisa, estúpido dueño de Ng records… estúpido "puto amo del universo"…– decidió guardar silencio… ¿Acaso estaba celoso? Estaba realmente iracundo¿Y cómo se entero de todo?

Salió del cuarto a buscar a Yuki, quien fumaba pacientemente su cigarro, aunque guardaba cierto toque de desaliento en su expresión, quizás el suceso lo había afectado más de lo que creía. Estaba tan concentrado en sus cavilaciones, que no percibió que Shuichi estaba abrazándolo por la espalda, mientras apoyaba su rostro en uno de sus hombros.

- Que mis actos no te confundas, amor, yo sigo siendo el mismo mal nacido que has conocido, sin embargo, no puedo negar que me atraes mucho-- metió una de sus manos dentro de la camisa de Yuki acariciando su firme pecho-- quiero pasar una noche contigo – le susurró suavemente en su oído

La proposición de Shuichi, no hizo más que sorprenderlo, hace tanto tiempo que no estaba con el ex pelirrosa, lo deseaba como nunca, esa combinación interesante de rebeldía y seducción, lo hacían la droga perfecta para sus sentidos, y sin darse cuenta, estaba más enamorado que nunca de él, tenía que recuperarlo costase lo que costase…

Yuki volteo su cabeza al lado en que se encontraba apoyado su koi, lo miro fijamente para acercarse lentamente a sus labios y disfrutar de su néctar, como adoraba sentir esa sensación de cercanía, tanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que sin notarlo ya estaba muy excitado, deseando sólo tocar la piel de su rebelde.

Ese beso se volvió más y más fogoso, hasta que Yuki sin decoro comenzó a acariciarlo por debajo de su camisa con desesperación, a lo cual Shuichi se separo lentamente de él, para mirarlo con total gracia. Shuichi retomo el beso, pero esta vez sentándose encima de sus piernas, para posar sus manos detrás de la cabeza del rubio, hasta que por el peso, cayeron acostados en el sillón, Shuichi encima de Yuki, está vez, él tomaba el control, para bajar por su cuello, dejando tiernos besos que inundaban la piel del mayor, sin dejar de hacer su tarea, fue desabrochando la camisa del rubio hasta quitársela, y entretenerse con su pecho, acariciando sus tetillas, apretándolas, lamiéndolas como su de un dulce se trataran, logrando que este se excitará más de lo que estaba, molestándole ya su erección. Shuichi violentamente quitó los pantalones y calzoncillo de Yuki, en un acto bestial. Mientras reía coquetamente, esto provocó que la locura del rubio llegara al límite, girándose rápidamente sobre Shuichi y cayendo nuevamente, pero está vez al suelo, en donde Yuki, posesivamente capturo los labios del menor, mientras ya no existía ropa que lo cubriera. Sus cuerpos se tocaban tan íntimamente que no se podía distinguir donde comenzaba uno y acaba el otro.

El rubio comenzó a juguetear con el miembro de Shuichi, hasta introducirlo en su boca y succionarlo lentamente, dando suaves y deliciosas lengüeteadas provocando el descontrol de éste, por medio de gemidos que clamaban por su atención continua.

Quizás había sido demasiados meses sin hacer el amor… Yuki llevo sus dedos hasta la boca de Shuichi quien los lamio con gula, pasión, introdujo un dedo en su abertura suavemente, comenzó con su trabajo, dos y hasta tres, preparo su entrada para la tan deseada penetración, en que ambos formaban una melodiosa canción de gemidos y suplicas por más emoción.

Pero sucedió algo que dejó sorprendidos a ambos, y mucho más a Shuichi, en medio de caricias que se proporcionaban ambos, y ya cuando Yuki había llegado al clima del orgasmo junto con Shuichi, este dejo escapar una frase que dejó en claro las dudas que tenía Yuki sobre él… - AHH, AHHH, AHH, TE AMOOOOO YUKI –

Por acto reflejo, Shuichi tapó su boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde, lo habían descubierto y para peor de su suerte, se daba cuenta de la irremediable realidad… ERA VERDAD, LO AMABA! – se sentía estúpido, todo lo realizó en este tiempo no sirvió de nada, seguía enamorado de él. Se acomodo a espaldas del rubio en el suelo esquivando su mirada, ahora estaba avergonzado, su rebeldía se esfumo ante los encantos del rubio, sentía rabia, rabia contra Yuki y en especial rabia consigo mismo por ser tan débil!

Yuki lo abrazo tiernamente por la espalda y le dijo… Yo también te amo y mucho, mi querido niño - . Al sentir tan cálidas palabras, no supo más que hacer y se levantó, tomando sus cosas, para mirarlo con ira – Te odio, Yuki Eiri, por culpa tuya…por culpa tuya, siempre ha sido culpa tuya-. Yuki también se levanto sorprendido, pero irónico – Si no me amas, entonces¿por qué dijiste lo que dijiste¿Por qué te molestó que me llamará Tohma? Lo note en tu comportamiento… ¿por qué me defendiste de esos sujetos, dime entonces, baka, y terminemos con todo este asunto, porque retrazar más nuestra reconciliación – acercándose afectuosamente- yo quiero que nos unamos para siempre, quiero que formalicemos nuestro amor - .

Shuichi no podía creer lo que oía del rubio, había cambiado tanto últimamente, pero tenía miedo de que fuera un truco… Esquivo su acercamiento y le dijo molestó…

No quiero que me confundas más, tu sólo has arruinado mi vida, porque…..ahhhh! –

Shuichi¿Qué te pasa? – al ver como el muchacho se apoyaba en el mesón de la cocina con una mano, y con la otra se tocaba la frente –

No, no es nada, déjame sólo – Está vez el dolor era más intenso, nublándole la vista, antes de que cayera al suelo fue detenido por los brazos de Yuki, quien miraban con horror la escena -

¡Shuichi, shuichi, despierta, que te pasa! – lo mecía fuertemente, mientras este no emitía respuesta alguna.

Lo recostó en la cama, mientras, comprobaba que la emoción fue más fuerte, provocando que se desmayará. Está vez guardaba más esperanza que la vez primera, quería ver nuevamente la solución a sus problemas…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shuichi 1: (Débilmente, pero extrañamente feliz) te lo dije, tu también lo amas, tanto como yo a él…

Shuichi 2: (estaba sin palabras) yo, yo, yo….no se que hacer, es mentira, me estas engañando! So sólo fue por el momento! Sólo eso!

Shuichi¡Estúpido, date cuenta una vez por todas de tus sentimientos, que no ves que dejas que se te escape una oportunidad de oro, alguien más podría aprovecharla…

Shuichi2: (casi en silencio) eso no, porque él es sólo mío… (Se sorprendió ante lo dicho) no puede ser…

Shuichi: (Sonrió concediéndose la victoria) lo ves, tú lo amas, es verdad, que fui débil, el nos hizo mucho daño, y quizás lo que realizaste sirvió para que nos tomará más en cuenta, pero ya es suficiente… además si retorno, no será como antes, estoy más maduro, he tomado el peso de lo que valgo y del respeto que merezco… también es cierto que…

Shuichi 2: (Interrumpe) es cierto que no podemos vivir nosotros separados, tú eres parte de mí, como yo soy parte de ti, esto fue un desequilibrio que existió, reprimiste mucho tus sentimientos, ya nada será igual que antes, pero… tal vez es para mejor – tomando las manos de su alterno – es hora de que la calma vuelva, pero nunca más, nadie abusara de nosotros…

Shuichi 1: (feliz) así es…

Shuichi 2: ya es hora de que regreses… mejor dicho regresemos… (Sonrió picaramente)

Todo luego se volvió oscuro y luminoso a la vez…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shuichi abría lentamente sus ojos, para enfocarlos en la persona de su koi, quien no disimulaba ni un ápice su preocupación…

Yuki¿Shuichi, te encuentras bien? – mientras posaba su mano, tiernamente en su rostro

Shuichi tomaba con amor su mano – mejor que nunca Yuki – y lo besaba cariñosamente – porque he vuelto definitivamente – sonrió emocionado, por fin después de tanto tiempo volvía a estar junto a su Yuki… y sabia que desde ahora las cosas iban a ser muy diferentes…

Yuki se sorprendió, pero a la vez notó algo diferente en la mirada de su koi, no era como antes…- pero…-

exactamente, soy el shuichi de antes y a la vez el que te causo tantos problemas, he resuelto mi debate a una conclusión segura y permanente, a la vez soy animoso, de vez en cuando infantil, pero muy maduro, era esto lo que necesitaba para encausar mi vida completamente—hizo una pausa y suspiró-- No te negaré que estaba muy molestó por tus desplantes, tu orgullo y tu falta de amor…yo –

Yuki, lo calló con un beso, para retomar el tema – Yo fui el estúpido, que no reconocí mis errores, siempre debí abrirme contigo, y lo que sucedió me lo tengo más que merecido, aunque – cara de malvado – te divertiste mucho con nosotros, y te acercaste mucho a los otros, me tenías muy molestó –

no será ¿celoso? – Riendo

sí, eso era…porque tu sólo eres mió, y ahora con lo que aconteció, me doy cuenta que hay muchas rapiñas tras de ti (Gaby: quien no estaría detrás de él…Mery: cierto, además ese malvado personal sería genial jejeje… o.ó mejor volvamos a la historia, que Yuki me mira con ojos asesinos u.uU—mery se esconde detrás de la Gaby -.-)

Ahhh por cierto, hace tiempo que quería hacerte algo, Yuki – seductoramente lo dice – pero debes acercarte, eso más cerca –

A Yuki, parecía encantarle la nueva personalidad de Shu - ¿Qué harás?-

- Esto cariño – le mordió la oreja y salió corriendo casandole la lengua en señal de burla

- BAKA! – grito Yuki con sus mejillas rojas

Ahora se veía a un molestó y a la vez feliz Yuki, que comenzaba a sentirse más tranquilo y dichoso a la vez… como amaba a su baka, estaba totalmente loco por él, su vida era todo junto a él –

Yuki estaba completamente feliz, Shuichi, SU Shuichi había regresado por fin… ahora todo volvería a la normalidad… se levanto y fue en busca de Shuichi, ese atrevimiento merecía un "castigo"

_Así los meses pasaron, desde que todo se había resuelto positivamente. Shuichi regresaba a la normalidad, aunque muchos aspectos de su carácter se transformaban en una combinación, inocente pero a la vez madura del shu – chan que todos amaban, aun conserva su lock, decidió que le gustaba ese estil . Yuki, se volvía más posesivo y afectuoso que de costumbre, siempre iba a llevarlo y buscarlo a NG RECORDS. No podía evitar tenerles mucho recelo a Hiro y Sakuma, más bien los detestaba, ya que sabia de lo que eran capaces. _

_Hace tres meses del compromiso oficial que guardaba Yuki y Shuichi, la cosa iba muy en serio y se les veía muy felices. _

_Shuichi grababa más discos que nunca y Yuki, ganaba por tercera vez consecutiva, el premio al mejor escritor del año. _

_La vida se volvía hermosa, demasiado ideal, quizás nadie preveía lo que pasaría en unos cuantos días…un infierno bañado en sangre…_

En la casa de Yuki y Shuichi existía una reunión más que entretenida del grupo musical. Lo difícil de creer, era el pensar que Yuki, consintiera aquello, definitivamente, las cosas cambiaron demasiado…

Yuki estaba en su estudio, escribiendo sin prestar mucha atención, pero de vez en cuando hacia acto de presencia para que supieran quien era el dueño de Shu – chan.

Definitivamente el ex pelirrosa, era el alma de la fiesta…

Shuichi reía casi sin respiración… - y me hubiera gustado, que viesen la cara de Segushi, cuando entre a su estudio y me comporte como un rebelde – imitando la pose – quería verme, Segushi…- nuevamente una carcajada, y todo volvía a reír junto con Shuichi-

Ayame interrumpe – Oye, Shuichi, el otro día nos acordábamos con Hiro, cuando hiciste aquel show en la tienda de manga –

Con espanto Shuichi – No te atrevas a contar eso, Ayame – estaba colorado

Hiro comenzó a reír, mientras Sakuma, guardaba pose infantil de saber con impaciencia la anécdota… - Na no da, por favor, Shuichi cuéntanos -

Con puchero – Me niego –

Ayame con fase de malvada – yo lo diré – mientras un Shuichi infantil, trataba de taparle la boca a su prima, y está hacía puchero…

Es que Shuichi... - Luchando por el agarre de su primo – entro a una tienda sex shop, creyendo que vendían mangas, porque Hiro, lo bromeo, diciéndole que vendían en una sección la revista inédita de su historia favorita –

Todos rompieron en carcajadas…

No sean malos – mientras el seguía riendo, más bien llorando de la risa…

Yuki, se sentía feliz de verlo tan alegre, le encantaba sentirlo así junto a él. Se levanto del escritorio, para hacerle compañía en el living y escuchar un poco de aquellas tontas historias de niñez, o de propia burla a su comportamiento…

_Era cierto, la visita de Ayame ayudó al cambio de Shuichi, esos dos eran como hermanos del alma. Después de descubrir lo importante que era para Shuichi su prima y de los sacrificios hechos por ella. Yuki, no hizo más que tratarla de la mejor forma. Quizás era la única persona que toleraba del grupo. _

_Ayame era una mujer joven y madura, siempre fue la fuerza de su casa, y el impulso de Shuichi. _

_Había sufrido cosas terribles en su vida, pero sin embargo nunca se dejo abatir por ello. Pudo formar una linda familia, juntó al hombre de su vida, que fue más que examinado por Hiro y Shuichi antes de darle su aprobación._

_En verdad fue gracioso como esos dos atraparon al pobre, se lo llevaron a un cuarto oscuro y lo amarraron en una silla, parecían dos detectives interrogando a un sospechoso de un asesinato en serio… _

_Las cosas volvían a su normalidad…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Tres cortos meses pasaron frente a sus ojos, y los conciertos eran más que extenuantes, ya no daban mucho tiempo para pasar con el rubio, y eso le deprimía, sin embargo su amor nunca había estado mejor. Las semanas avanzaban lento, para las añoradas vacaciones, y el casamiento que ya se les venía encima a todos…_

_Era hora del último ensayo y podrían descansar por lo menos unas horas… Mientras tocaban el tema: "The life and you", su alegría fue notoria, al ver a su amado escritor, viéndolo desde una de las butacas del lugar. Se esmero lo más posible para terminar de manera perfecta el tema y correr a los brazos de su amado._

_Cuando se acerco a él, con su usual alegría, le preguntó el por qué de su visita, y este le dijo tiernamente al oído – te extrañaba demasiado – se besaron sin importar que las demás miradas cayeran sobre ellos. Sin embargo algo sucedió después que provoco el sobresalto de Shuichi, algo que no previó, ni pensó que sucedería…_

Las luces del lugar se apagaron, dejando todo en penumbras, mientras un K furioso, gritaba que le daría de balazos al administrador del lugar – estamos a seis horas del concierto y es imperdonable esto… –

Repentinamente la luz volvió a darse, pero está vez una persona estaba en el escenario…

Shuichi poso sus miradas sobre el sujeto, y esto le trajo una sarta de recuerdos en que Yuuji era protagonista, su romance falso, sus engaños y su intento de asesinato, repentinamente estaba paralizado sin saber que frase articular para su defensa. Más aun sabiendo de que nunca le contó la verdadera historia de Yuuji y él a Yuki, temió, algo le decía que las cosas resultarían muy mal.

Yuuji: (caló su mirada en los ojos amatistas) es bueno verle, Shindou Shuichi, hace tanto tiempo…

De repente la mirada de Shuichi se endureció cosa que no paso desapercibida por Yuki…

Shuichi¿Qué es lo qué hace, usted aquí?

Yuuji¡vine a cóbramelas, pendejo, por todas las que me hiciste! – Notó la cara de sorpresas de todos - ¿Qué acaso no les contaste lo qué me hiciste, me engañaste, me hiciste creer que me amabas, para luego intentar matarme, pero que lastima querido.. que tu plan no funciono… –

Yuki: (Miró sorprendido a Shuichi) ¿Es eso verdad?

Shuichi: (Fríamente) es verdad, y ¿Qué, acaso, tampoco les contaste que los engañaste a todos, haciéndome un tratamiento falso de recuperación, me querías para ti sólo…

Yuki¿Pero de qué diablos están hablando?

Yuuji¡Bastardo, me hiciste creer que me amabas, me envenenaste y querías rematarme! Ahora… - sacando una pistola de su chaqueta – si no eres mió no eres de nadie… sube al escenario rápido, si no quieres que me deshaga de tu amado escritor…te digo que rápido!

Yuki lo detuvo – no permititiré que nadie te toque…eres un cobarde, porque no bajas –

Yuuji: se me acaba la paciencia, tu sabes de lo que soy capaz, que vengas!

Shuichi se separa de Yuki y comienza a caminar del escenario…

- ¡Shuichi no!

Todos miran expectantes lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos…

K: (Interrumpe) No creo, que se racional lo que está haciendo, porque no mejor resolvemos esto como caballeros—no quería sacar su mágnum, sasbia que en esta situación seria completamente inútil, ese doctor estaba completamente loco… lo mejor era negociar

Yuuji: aquí, no hay nada que resolver…

Shuichi estaba frente a Yuuji, mientras este le dedicaba una mirada más que lujuriosa. Se produjo un molestó silencio en el que Yuki, estaba preocupado, al borde de una crisis nerviosa, temía por Shuichi, no se perdonaría si le sucedía algo…

De repente, Yuuji fue invadido por la ira, y golpeo fuertemente a Shuichi, este se tocaba su reciente herida en el rostro, sorprendido del acto, dispuesto a devolverle el golpe…

Yuuji: no, no, si lo haces mataré a tu preciado escritor, y no querrás agregar eso a tu conciencia…

Shuichi: (Irónico) ¡vaya, psicólogo que resultaste, eres un total inestable…

Yuuji se acercó. Lo arrincono a la muralla del escenario, para besarlo bestialmente, pese a los esquivos de Shuichi, sacándole sangre de su labio inferior…

Yuki: Déjalo, cretino, me las pagaras, como te atreves!

Yuuji lo miró dispuesto a disparar en cualquier momento…

Shuichi grito para que Yuki no se acercará, en su desesperación de ver que no iba a lograr nada para salvar a su amado, se lanza contra Yuuji, tratando de quitarle el arma para evitar la tragedia, entre los forcejeos constantes entre uno y otro, el arma se disparo, sin lastimar a nadie para suerte de todos, pero, Yuuji empujó bruscamente a Shuichi, perdiendo este el equilibrio y cayendo del escenario, existiendo más de cuatro metros a distancia del suelo, entonces todo fue muy rápido y las imágenes muy confusas desde aquél día…

Shuichi yacía en el piso, bajo un charco de sangre…

Yuki: Imbécil! – conteniendo las lágrimas – es esto lo que querías, verdad, matarlo!

Yuuji esta completamente helado y sorprendido, él sólo quería llevarse al muchacho consigo, jamás pensó en matarlo, se obsesionó con él, pero….por culpa suya había muerto, le había quitado la vida…

Sin pensarlo huyó sin que nadie lo detuviera, sus lágrimas corrían por su rostro en un mar de confusión, abandonó el recinto, tomando una dirección en su auto sin un rumbo fijo y lamentándose por haber matado a su gran amor…

Yuki: (agachado juntó a Shuichi, tomó su cuerpo que yacía inerte) Shuichi! Despierta, oye no me puedes hacer esto, nos vamos a casar lo recuerdas, queremos tener hijos, no puede acabar esto así…. (su puño lo estrello contra el suelo) ¡No te vayas! – le tomó el pulso, pero este ya no tenía nada que indicará que existía vida en él… (apreto con fuerza el cuerpo de Shuichi) esto no puede ser! No, Shuichi! No puede ser (lloro con amargura mientras abrazaba su cuerpo ya frío) tantos planes que teníamos juntos, no me puedes hacer esto Shuichi! SHUICHI!

Hiro corría con lágrimas en los ojos a llamar una ambulancia, mientras las sirenas del vehículo evocaban a muchos pensamientos…

un amor perdido –

una vida con mucho futuro –

un amigo –

un amor secreto –

un hermano –

un ¿por qué? –

Ya pasaban tres años desde aquél trágico día en que se dieron a conocer los nefastos hechos, el dolor de esos recuerdos era ineludible, mientras Yuki miraba con nostalgia aquella sortija en su dedo, que ahora se marchitaba al ver con tristeza y apego las fotos

De su pequeño koi, las lágrimas se resbalaban sin cesar por sus dorados ojos… yo te amo, y nunca lo dejare de hacer –

¿Por qué sigues tan melancólico, eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo, piensa en el futuro que te depara….Además ya existirá una época en que nada te afectará, y lo verás todo gracioso…

¿Gracioso, pero que irónico resultas…

Vamos, tu sabes que las cosas son diferentes ahora, no te alegras, acaso de verme?

Por supuesto, que lo hago – mientras colocaba sus manos junto a las suyas…

Olvida ese pasado, que ahora estas conmigo y todo es distinto, la vida es una ruleta…

Rusa… lo sé, lo sé, pero a veces cuesta aceptarlo…

Créeme no te costará mucho – sonriendo

Sí…

_Es verdad, siempre nos han dicho que las personas son difíciles de cambiar en su personalidad, sin embargo hay seres que tienen esa capacidad, logrando que nuestro mundo de un giro completo, porque es tan esencial en nuestras vidas, que no concebimos una realidad sin ellos. _

_Dedicado a Shuichi Shindou, el ángel eterno de mi corazón…_

_¿El fin?... sin fin…jejejeje Endless… :p_

_NOTAS………_

_Mery: buuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa todo termino! Buuuuuuuuuaaaaaaa_

_Gaby: snif snif sip ya todo termino! (las dos se abrazan mientras llorar)_

_Mary: aish no puedo creerlo que todo haya llegado a su fin… es… es INCREIBLE! Después de tantos años! Por fin! Libramos al mundo de esta historia! Jejejeje :p_

_Gaby: u.uU seee llego a su fin… o no?_

_Mery: saa (quien sabe) pero bueno… nosotras decimos adiós! Sayonara:p_

_Shuichi: chi! Cuando por fin aparezco! Y ya me…_

_Mery: oye! mejor calladito agradece que te dejamos salir... jejejeje_

_Shuichi: eres cruel! ò.ó_

_Gaby: ya Mery… u.u mejor vamonos…_

_Mery: seeeeeee pero antes… (se acerca a Shuichi y lo amarra bien amarradito con una cuerda super especial para que nunca se suelte, y coloca un calcetín en su boca) bueno ahora sip jujujujuju_

_Shuichi 2: en verdad que eres rara -.- (se da cuneta de la mirada que le lanza Mery) bueno yo igual debo irme suerte Shuichi!_

_Shuichi: mmmgmgemm? (traducción: y te vas cobarde piiiii?)_

_Gaby: aish Mery u.u hasta la proxima!_

_Mery: sipis! Nos vemos! Jejejeje yo ahora estaré muy ocupada! (y se va al lado oscuro) oigan ustedes salgan de aquí! (y saca de una patada a Naruto y Sasuke que todavía seguían ahí o.o)_

_Bueeeeeeeeno tan tan todo termino u.u caput finito… recuerden dejar reviews! Jejeje u.uU_


End file.
